Non, je le veux!
by housescribe
Summary: Pendant une conférence à Las Vegas,House et Cuddy abusent d'alcool et se marient.De retour à Princeton,ils doivent faire croire à leur romance jusqu'au divorce.Seront-ils capables de jouer la comédie sans laisser leurs sentiments prendre le dessus? R
1. En route pour Las Vegas

Chapitre 1: En route pour Las Vegas

-Vous prendrez quelque chose à boire Monsieur? demanda l'hôtesse de l'air avec le sourire forcé qu'elle devait sans doute réserver à tous les clients voyageant à bord des avions de l'American Airline.

-Non merci, j'aime bien souffrir de déshydratation quand je voyage, répondit House d'un ton brusque.

L'hôtesse garda son sourire, mais se raidit quelque peu, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Bien sûre que je vais prendre quelque chose à boire! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'ai payé des billets d'avion de première classe pour ne rien avaler de tout le vol? Un verre de Jack Daniel's pour moi, et ça serait bien qu'il arrive avant que cet avion atterrisse.

House se cala confortablement dans son siège pendant que l'hôtesse s'éloignait, visiblement ravie de prendre congé de ce client malcommode. Dans le siège voisin de House, Cuddy soupira longuement avant de dire :

-Vous n'avez pas payez ce billet, c'est l'hôpital qui le défraie, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte. Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de regarder le film sans harceler le personnel de cet avion House?

-Bien sûre que je peux; mais où est le plaisir là-dedans? Il faut bien que je me divertisse un peu avant d'arriver à cette super conférence à laquelle _vous_ me forcer d'assister, répondit House. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas emmené Wilson à ma place, l'homme aux multiples mariages? Las Vegas me semble la ville tout indiquée pour lui, étant donné qu'on peut y contracter un mariage à tous les coins de rues…

Cuddy, habituée aux multiples plaintes et remontrances du brillant docteur, ne broncha pas.

-Ah! Oui, j'avais oublié que c'était encore ma faute si vous étiez complètement incapable d'interagir avec un autre être humain. Pour ce qui est de la conférence, elle portera sur le diagnostique, et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toujours vous qui êtes à la tête de ce département, pas Wilson. En plus, j'aurais effectivement été obligé de le surveillé pour ne pas qu'il se remarie, tandis que j'ai l'esprit tranquille avec vous.

House prit un air faussement offusqué.

-Pourquoi auriez-vous l'esprit tranquille avec moi? Je peux moi aussi me marier si je le désire.

Cuddy laissa échapper un rire amer, tandis qu'House levait les sourcils, en attente d'une explication de la doyenne.

-Pour vous marier, il faudrait qu'un autre être humain consente à cet acte, et je ne suis pas sûre de l'importance de la population de femmes célibataires masochistes résidant à Las Vegas.

House dut se forcer pour ne pas laisser un rire lui échapper. Cuddy était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui avait un tel sens de la répartie et qui pouvait lui tenir tête quand il lui prenait l'envie soudaine de déblatérer des insanités. Bien qu'House n'oserait jamais l'admettre à quiconque, il aimait bien ces petites altercations, qu'il voyait comme autant de parties de plaisir. Il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir déclencher de telles réactions chez Cuddy, et ceci lui procurait un plaisir, une fierté qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer. L'hôtesse revint finalement avec le verre qu'il avait commandé, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Il le but d'un trait en avalant au passage un Vicodin, sous le regard agacé de Cuddy, puis tâtonna dans la pochette du siège devant lui, à la recherche du bandeau pour les yeux. L'ayant afin trouvé, il le mit sur ses yeux, descendit son siège, puis lança à Cuddy :

-La seule consolation de ce voyage, c'est que sur une période de deux jours, la conférence ne dure que 3 heures. Ensuite, à moi le casino et le resto bar de l'hôtel!

Et ceci dit, il ferma les yeux, l'effet du Vicodin combiné à celui du verre de fort qu'il avait bu commençant à apaiser la douleur qu'il éprouvait à sa jambe droite lorsqu'il restait immobile trop longtemps. Cuddy, dont le siège était du côté de l'allée, se leva pour aller utiliser les toilettes. Lorsqu'elle revint, House était profondément endormi dans son siège, la couverture fournit par la compagnie aérienne trop courte pour couvrir à la fois ses longues jambes et le haut de son corps. Cuddy se rassit dans son siège, songeant à quel point House semblait paisible ainsi, ayant les allures du petit garçon sage qu'il n'avait probablement jamais été. Elle se pencha pour récupérer sa propre couverture sous son siège, la déplia et s'en servit pour couvrir House. Il grogna dans son sommeil et Cuddy ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, plaçant la couverture jusque sous le menton de House, son éternelle barbe lui éraflant le dessus de la main au passage. Elle le contempla pendant un petit moment, puis se secoua et entreprit la lecture de rapports importants qu'elle avait apportés avec elle.


	2. Une arrivée remarquée

Chapitre 2: Une arrivée remarquée

L'avion transportant House et Cuddy se posa à Las Vegas à deux heures de l'après-midi. La conférence ayant lieu à 3h30 à l'autre bout de la ville, ils avaient donc tout juste le temps de passer à l'hôtel pour se rafraîchir et se changer avant de quitter pour la conférence. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à la fin du vol, House était carrément insupportable, la douleur dans sa jambe le rendant grognon. Il fit une scène à un employé de l'aéroport au moment de récupérer sa valise, car elle n'arrivait pas assez vite à son goût. Il vociféra que bien que certaines personnes ne soit que de simples fonctionnaires publiques, lui était un médecin important, pressé qui plus est, qui devait absolument récupérer son bagage dans les plus brefs délais car il était attendu pour un événement important. Alerté par les plaintes dudit médecin, un garde de sécurité fit son apparition, demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

-Ce qui ne va pas? ! Vous avez perdu ma valise, voilà ce qui ne va pas! Si votre personnel incompétent n'est pas en mesure de faire son travail, ce n'est pas mon problème! continua House sur le même ton.

-Monsieur, je vous prie de vous calmez. Tous les bagages ne sont pas encore sortis, peut-être le vôtre est-il encore en soute, proposa le garde.

Mais House ne fit pas attention à ce que le garde lui dit. Il continua de crier sa colère au jeune employé qui semblait se recroqueviller sur place.

-Madame, dit le garde à l'intention de Cuddy qui n'avait encore rien dit, si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de calmer votre mari, je serai obligé d'utiliser la force.

À ces mots, House cessa de crier et fixa d'abord l'agent de sécurité, puis Cuddy, qui semblait complètement dépassée. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de rectifier la situation que House intervenait, décidant de jouer la carte du mari colérique.

-Alors, _chérie,_ tu vas faire quelque chose pour m'empêcher de me faire violenter par le méchant garde de sécurité?

Cuddy, qui elle aussi voyait le temps filer et n'était pas dans une humeur joviale après la crise de House, s'approcha de lui afin que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

-Maintenant, vous allez arrêter d'agir comme un enfant de quatre ans et allez sagement attendre votre valise comme le font tous les autres passagers. Sinon, je vous jure que vous allez faire du travail dans la clinique jusqu'à votre mort.

Sur ces mots, Cuddy s'éloigna vers le tourniquet à bagages, la démarche autoritaire, House restant planté à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Le garde le regardait d'un drôle d'air, se demandant visiblement ce que cette femme avait bien pu dire à son _mari_ pour qu'il arrête aussitôt son cirque. Pour toute réponse, House lança un clin d'œil à l'agent en disant;

-Ma femme est très autoritaire, dans tous les domaines de notre vie de couple, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle m'a clairement fait savoir que j'étais pour avoir le fouet ce soir si je n'obtempérais pas…

Le garde resta figé sur place tandis que House s'éloignait, fier de sa remarque déplacée.

Les deux médecins durent emprunter un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôtel où Cuddy avait fait une réservation quelques semaines plus tôt. Cuddy n'ayant pas dormi dans l'avion, révisant divers rapports concernant l'hôpital, elle était donc un peu fatiguée. House de son côté agrippait inconsciemment sa cuisse droite, tentant de chasser le picotement désagréable qui y avait élu résidence depuis la descente de l'avion. Cuddy savait qu'il devait avoir plus mal qu'à l'ordinaire à cause du voyagement, mais elle savait aussi que House n'aimait pas que tout le monde l'interroge toujours à propos de l'état de sa jambe, aussi décida-t-elle de passer ce fait sous silence. En plus, elle savait qu'il était encore d'une humeur grognonne; pendant tout le trajet, il n'avait cessé de faire des remarques désobligeantes sur tout ce qu'il pouvait observer par la fenêtre du taxi. Selon lui, les gens semblaient trop snobs, les bâtiments avaient beaucoup trop de panneaux lumineux et le trafic était insupportable. Cuddy ne faisait pas attention à ses railleries, mais elle fut quand même contente de sortir du taxi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le comptoir de la réception, après que House ai enfoncé sa valise dans le ventre d'un valet qui en eu le souffle coupé, lui ordonnant de faire très attention à son bagage lorsqu'il le porterait jusqu'à sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Cuddy parlait avec le maître d'hôtel, vérifiant que sa réservation était toujours en vigueur. En peu de temps, elle eut les clés magnétiques des chambres et elle fit signe à House, qui s'était laissé tomber dans un fauteuil plus loin, de la suivre. Ils montèrent ensemble dans l'ascenseur et s'arrêtèrent au cinquième étage. Les deux chambres se trouvaient face à face, de chaque côté des portes de l'ascenseur.

-Super grogna House, ils nous ont donné des chambres juste à côté de l'ascenseur, ce qui veut dire que nous allons entendre le bruit des portes pendant toute la nuit.

-En fait, c'est moi qui ai demandé qu'on soit si près. Je me suis dit que pour votre jambe, c'était mieux de parcourir le moins de corridors possibles. Alors si vous avez à jeter le blâme sur quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît ne vous défoulez pas sur le gentil garçon de la réception, faîtes le sur moi.

Après avoir parlé, Cuddy leva un sourcil, attendant de voir si House allait effectivement lui reprocher son choix. Il resta cependant silencieux pendant un moment, étonné de voir que Cuddy se souciait de son bien-être. Bien sûre, il savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à sa douleur, mais House était un homme qui s'était habitué à composer seul avec les difficultés qu'il rencontrait. Il avait appris, à la dure, que la majorité des personnes pensaient d'abord à leur bien-être avant de penser à celui des autres, ce qui l'avait amené à ne se fier que sur lui-même. Le départ de Stacy, plutôt brutal, après son infarctus le lui avait prouvé. Ainsi, il ne lui était pas coutumier qu'une autre personne fasse attention à lui, si ce ne fut que Wilson. Il ne passa donc pas de commentaires désagréables. À la place, il se contenta de répondre :

-En fait ça ne dérange pas vraiment puisque de toute façon, il y a de fortes chances que mon taux d'alcoolémie soit plutôt élevé ce soir quand je reviendrai du resto bar après la conférence. Je dormirai donc comme un bébé, peu importe le bruit que fera cet ascenseur.

« Belle façon d'éviter de me dire merci, sans toutefois me faire des reproches » songea Cuddy. Elle tira les cartes magnétiques de ses poches et tendit la sienne à House, après quoi elle se dirigea vers la chambre sur la droite de l'ascenseur. Elle n'avait pas encore inséré la carte dans le lecteur qu'elle entendit House derrière elle.

-Je croyais qu'il était encore de coutume que mari et femme partagent la même chambre. Vous n'êtes pas de cet avis aussi?

La main de Cuddy se figea alors à quelques centimètres de la poignée de la porte. Lentement, elle se retourna, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Vous finirez par vous marier avec Wilson bien avant que j'accepte de devenir votre femme, sans vouloir vous offenser.

House prit un ton faussement séducteur lorsqu'il relança :  
-Arrêtez de nier Cuddy, j'ai bien vu que ça vous a fait plaisir quand le garde m'a pris pour votre mari! Toutes les femmes finissent par succomber à mon charme, il est plus que temps d'admettre votre faible pour moi!

Sur ce, il lui lança un clin d'œil exagéré. Cuddy, en ayant assez entendu, ouvrit finalement la porte de sa chambre et entra, lançant par-dessus son épaule « dans vos rêves House! » puis elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Après avoir quitté House dans le corridor de l'hôtel, Cuddy se dépêcha pour faire un tour rapide de sa chambre. Elle était très élégante, avec un lit à baldaquins cramoisis, le genre de lit qu'elle avait toujours refusé de s'offrir car elle trouvait que cela faisait un tantinet trop officiel et princier à son goût. En fait, la chambre ne semblait décorée qu'avec des meubles antiques du style Louis XV. Cuddy ne put cependant pas s'attarder sur la décoration, elle fila droit à la douche pour se rafraîchir, car elle avait donné rendez-vous à House dans le hall à 3h00, pour éviter d'être en retard à la conférence. De son côté, House s'était contenté de tester le confort du lit en entrant dans sa chambre, remarquant à peine que le couvre pied ainsi que les rideaux étaient fait d'une jolie étoffe bleue foncée. Pour son appartement, House avait choisi un matelas en mousse viscoélastique pour que sa jambe le fasse souffrir le moins possible. Quand il voyageait (cela n'arrivait plus souvent maintenant), il était conscient que les matelas des hôtels n'étaient généralement pas de la meilleure qualité qui soit. Il fut cependant agréablement surpris quand il se laissa tombé sur le lit de le trouvé assez confortable. Il se demanda alors brièvement combien Cuddy, ou plutôt l'hôpital, avait du débourser pour payer un hôtel si luxueux. Reportant la douche à plus tard, il décida de rester étendu sur le lit, attendant le moment où il devait rejoindre Cuddy dans le hall.


	3. La conférence maudite

Bonjour cher lecteurs!

J'ai déjà reçu des reviews et je dois dire que ça m'encourage pas mal à écrire! J'aimerais préciser que je n'ai pas de beta reader alors les erreurs, autant les fautes d'orthographe que les descriptions de lieux erronées, sont de mon entière faute! Pour ceux d'entre vous qui me lisez depuis la France, vous trouverez sans doute quelques mots qui vous sembleront bizarres, mais qui sont souvent utilisés au Canada! Encore une fois, j'en assume l'entière responsabilité. Continuez à me laisser des commentaires, ça fait chaud au cœur!

Chapitre 3: La conférence maudite

À exactement 3h00, Cuddy était descendue dans le hall, pratiquement sûre de ne pas y trouvé House. Et elle n'eut pas tort. Il était en retard, fidèle à son habitude. Elle dut attendre, exaspérée, jusqu'à 3h10 pour enfin voir les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur la grande forme élancée de House. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'il ne s'était pas rasé, n'y lavé, il n'avait même pas tenté de coiffer ses cheveux désordonnés. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que dans l'avion, alors qu'elle avait pris un soin tout particulier pour se mettre en valeur; elle voulait donner une bonne impression puisqu'ils étaient sur le point de rejoindre une foule de docteurs venant des quatre coins du pays. Et House, en s'approchant d'elle dans le hall, s'en aperçut tout de suite. À cette heure, le hall était bondé, pourtant elle semblait se démarquer de la foule. Cuddy portait toujours d'élégantes, et probablement très dispendieuses, tenues qui mettaient ses atouts en valeur, ce que House appréciait énormément; si, en plus d'avoir l'esprit aiguisé, cette femme pouvait en plus être séduisante, c'était tant mieux. Mais ce soir, il voyait bien qu'elle y avait mis de l'énergie et que ses vêtements avaient été soigneusement choisis. Et il ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui déplaisait. En voyant House approcher, Cuddy s'était raidie, les mains sur les hanches, prêtes à lui reprocher son retard. Mais lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-On sait très bien tous les deux que vous brûler d'envie de m'engueuler devant tout le monde pour mon retard. Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire, je sais déjà que ça va durer cinq bonnes minutes, ce qui ne nous fera que prendre plus de retard pour la conférence. En jugeant par votre niveau de stress à l'idée de rencontrer les directeurs des autres hôpitaux du pays, je suggère donc que nous passions par-dessus cette engueulade et que nous nous mettions en route tout de suite. Vous approuvez mon plan?

Cuddy laissa tomber les bras le long de son corps, avouant la défaite. Cependant, elle jeta un regard noir à House pour lui faire comprendre que son retard n'était pas excusé pour autant. Celui-ci leva les sourcils, impatient.

-Alors, on y va?

-Bien sûre qu'on y va, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas échapper à cette conférence.

Elle cala son sac à main sous son bras et se dirigea vers la porte, House lui emboîtant le pas.

Ils arrivèrent à la conférence à temps, un peu avant que les employés ferment les portes de la salle. Ils prirent place au fond de la pièce, les autres tables étant presque toutes occupées. Avant que la conférence ne débute, deux autres médecins se joignirent à eux, se présentant à House et Cuddy poliment. Cuddy en fit autant et lança un regard à House, l'encourageant à faire de même. Elle eut peur qu'il lance un commentaire inapproprié, comme à son habitude. Mais House, voyant la panique dans les yeux de Cuddy et repensant à tous les efforts qu'elle avait mis pour se préparer, décida, pour une fois, de ne pas tout foutre en l'air. Il s'étonna lui-même lorsqu'il tendit la main aux nouveaux arrivants, parvenant même à esquisser un demi-sourire. Mais ce fut tous les efforts qu'il put fournir, car il ne leur parla pas de tout le reste de la soirée. Les lumières se tamisèrent au moment où l'animateur de la conférence se mis à parler, laissant tout le monde dans une obscurité digne d'une salle de théâtre. House, bien qu'il ait démontré son désintérêt face à la conférence plus tôt, ne perdit pas un mot de ce qui se disait, sans doute pour pouvoir mieux critiquer les sujets discutés plus tard. Quant à Cuddy, il ne fallut pas plus de 20 minutes de ce discours monotone pour qu'elle commence à ressentir de la fatigue. Le stress de la conférence, joint à celui de prendre l'avion, qui n'était pas son moyen de transport préféré, l'avait épuisée. Elle tenta de rester complètement éveillée et de faire attention à ce qui se disait, mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Au bout d'une heure, elle plongea dans un état de demi-sommeil, dont House la tira en lui donnant un léger coup de coude près de deux heures plus tard.

-Eh bien, en voilà des façons d'assister à une conférence! Vous me traîner de force ici, et vous tombez endormie! Je n'imagine même pas la tête que vous m'auriez faite si c'est moi qui s'étais endormi.

Cuddy, encore engourdie de sommeil, se leva lentement, trébuchant contre sa chaise.

-C'était une conférence sur le diagnostique je vous rappelle. J'étais ici avec vous que pour représenter Princeton Plainsborough, car je doute que vous nous auriez représentés à notre juste valeur. Je ne suis pas forcée d'assister à ces conférences, vous, par contre vous l'êtes.

-En gros, vous êtes venue ici pour me surveiller, pour être certaine que j'assiste à la conférence plutôt que de passer le week-end à mettre mon argent dans les machines à sous? conclut House.

-Vous êtes très perspicace docteur House.

-Bon, vous avez eu ce que vous voulez; la conférence est terminée, je ne me suis pas endormi, j'ai bien écouté, maintenant on peut s'en aller, dit House en marchant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

Mais Cuddy le retint par le bras. Il tourna alors sur lui-même et pencha la tête pour regarder Cuddy dans les yeux.

-Pas tout à fait. Je suis également venue ici pour rencontrer les doyens des autres hôpitaux, afin d'établir des relations diplomatiques avec eux pendant le cocktail qui est donné après la conférence. Votre réputation, en tant que docteur et non en tant qu'être humain, m'aidera à faire bonne impression.

House n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Cuddy ne lui avait jamais parlé de relations diplomatiques. Il ne voulait pas du tout passer la soirée à côté de Cuddy, se forçant à faire des sourires bienveillants à d'autres médecins incapables de distinguer un Kawasaki d'une indigestion. Tout ce qu'il désirait, après cette interminable conférence, était d'aller manger dans un restaurant où les assiettes débordaient, pour ensuite aller dépenser l'équivalent d'une semaine de salaire au casino et finir la soirée dans un bar près de l'hôtel.

-Quoi? ! s'insurgea House. Vous voulez m'utiliser, que je traîne derrière vous comme un cabot fidèle? ! N'allez pas penser que c'est ce que je vais faire, car ça n'arrivera pas! Déjà que je ne voulais pas assister à cette conférence, vous poussez un peu trop avec ces histoires de relations diplomatiques.

Cuddy ne fut pas impressionnée par le refus d'obtempérer de House. En fait, elle s'y était attendue, mais elle refusait de le laisser filer aussi facilement. Cette soirée était importante, autant pour elle que pour son précieux hôpital. Et aussi casse pied que House pouvait être, sa renommée produisait un grand effet sur les gens. Plusieurs donateurs potentiels étaient présents ce soir, et elle espérait pouvoir retourner à Princeton avec un beau gros chèque.

-House, ce cocktail ne durera qu'une heure et demie, deux heures tout au plus. Je ne vous demande pas de me suivre partout, simplement de rester près pour que je puisse vous présenter à un donateur si c'est nécessaire.

House roula des yeux, mais Cuddy n'y fit pas attention. Elle continua.

-Il y a un minibar au fond de la salle, vous pouvez y rester pendant que je m'entretiens avec les autres. Si vous vous conduisez convenablement et que votre taux d'alcoolémie reste tolérable d'ici la fin du cocktail, je vous permettrai de choisir un bon restaurant pour qu'on aille manger après, et c'est moi qui payerai.

Cuddy avait réellement l'impression de négocier avec un enfant, mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure façon d'agir pour que House ne se mette pas à dire des grossièretés à tout le monde pendant la soirée. Il avait encore l'air de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le bar, mais au moins elle savait qu'elle pouvait maintenant avoir la conscience tranquille.

House se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour rejoindre le bar que Cuddy lui avait indiqué. Il choisit un tabouret au bout du comptoir et se commanda tout de suite un verre de rhum. Il n'était pas très heureux de devoir rester, mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Cuddy était sa patronne, et bien qu'il aimait la contredire et lui désobéir, il devait tout de même respecter les exigences de son contrat. Il savait que Cuddy essayait de lui éviter le plus de conférences et de séminaires possibles mais qu'au bout de la ligne elle devait le forcer à assister à quelques-uns uns. Cependant, il aimait bien trop se plaindre pour admettre que sa situation était plus que raisonnable. Pendant près d'une heure, House observa les personnes se trouvant dans la salle. Plus particulièrement, il examina comment Cuddy allait d'une personne à une autre, toujours avec le même professionnalisme, pour leur présenter l'établissement qu'elle dirigeait. Elle parla avec plusieurs personnes que House identifia comme des donateurs potentiels, puisque Cuddy semblait, même de loin, excessivement flatteuse et amicale envers ceux-ci. Il la soupçonna même de faire jouer ces attraits physiques pour leur soutirer ce qu'elle désirait. Les donateurs, presque tous des hommes, semblaient particulièrement apprécier cette attitude. Même qu'à un certain moment, l'un d'eux, un grand type costaud portant un costume qui semblait avoir été coupé sur mesure pour lui, se rapprocha excessivement de Cuddy avec une attitude très entreprenante. House vit Cuddy se raidir, sans toutefois reculer, sans doute pour ne pas ruiner ses chances de conclure la donation. House eut un sourire en coin, songeant que Cuddy l'avait bien cherché, usant ainsi de ses charmes pour faire tourner la chance de son côté. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes avant que Cuddy ne gesticule en direction de House. House doutait que le donateur ait quelque intérêt que ce soit dans sa réputation, mais il la regarda quand même faire son chemin vers lui à travers la foule, le donateur dans son sillage. Durant ce court trajet, House remarqua que le type baraqué n'avait cessé de reluquer le postérieur de Cuddy, ce qui le fit sourire davantage; ainsi donc, il n'était pas le seul à apprécier les atouts de la doyenne.

-M. Alexander, je vous présente Dr House, dont je vous ai parlé un peu plus tôt. Il travaille à Princeton, il est à la tête du département de diagnostique.

Alexander fit mine d'être très intéressé, bien que House doutait maintenant de ses véritables intentions. Il tendit une de ses énormes mains vers House, que ce dernier serra sans dire un mot.

-Alors, à ce qu'on dit, vous êtes un grand médecin, pas vrai?

-Je crois qu'on ne peut pas dire autre chose d'un homme qui mesure 6 pieds 3 pouces, pas vrai? répliqua House avec tout le sarcasme dont il était capable.

Alexander eut l'air confus un instant, ne sachant pas très bien s'il devait rire ou être offusqué. Il sembla décidé de faire n'y l'un ni l'autre lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur Cuddy et sembla oublier complètement la présence de House. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le comportement machiste du donateur. Il laissa Cuddy s'entretenir avec lui et se choisit un autre tabouret loin d'eux. Il se commanda un autre verre, un bourbon cette fois, et attendit que Cuddy vienne le chercher pour mettre fin à son calvaire. Malheureusement pour lui, Cuddy ne revint que 45 minutes plus tard, l'air fatigué mais visiblement très fière d'elle-même, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret à la droite de House, et poussa un long soupir.

-Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre pour rien; demain matin, il y aura un gros chèque au nom de Princeton Plainsborough dans la poste, signé par James Alexander, dit Cuddy d'un ton enjoué.

-C'est pour le département de diagnostique? demanda House sans détourner son attention de son verre, maintenant vide.

-Bien sûre que non, votre département a déjà tout ce qu'il a besoin. C'est pour le développement de l'aile de recherche en oncologie.

-Dans ce cas, dit House en se levant, j'ai attendu pour rien. C'est encore Wilson qui ramasse tout le magot; je vous avais bien dit de l'amener à ma place.

Et sans attendre Cuddy, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Cuddy se leva à son tour, songeant que cet homme était vraiment impossible à satisfaire.


	4. La récompense de House

Je me rends compte que j'ai complètement oublié de situer mon histoire dans le temps! Désolée, erreur de débutante! Alors nous sommes quelque part dans le début de la saison 5, avant que Cuddy songe à l'adoption et que ça ne fonctionne pas, avant que House perde la tête et hallucine, avant que nos deux docteurs préférés s'embrassent.

Le chapitre 4 est plutôt court et ne sert en fait que d'introduction au 5 qui sera beaucoup plus long et mouvementé, je vous le promets !

Chapitre 4: La récompense de House

Il était près de 9 heures quand House et Cuddy mirent le nez dehors après la conférence. Tous deux était affamés et comme convenu plus tôt, Cuddy permis à House de choisir un restaurant où ils pourraient satisfaire leur faim. Ils prirent un taxi et passèrent devant une quantité de restaurants avant que House n'arrête son choix sur l'un d'eux. Il appuya simplement son doigt contre la vitre, en disant « là ». Le taxi les déposa devant un bâtiment très haut, avec une enseigne lumineuse plutôt discrète par rapport aux autres établissements du coin.

Une fois assis à une table, le serveur leur apporta les menus. Cuddy examina le sien, surprise.

-Je croyais qu'en vous disant que je payerais le dîner, vous étiez pour choisir le restaurant le plus dispendieux, simplement pour le plaisir de me ruinez.

Sans lever les yeux de son menu, House lui répondit.

-Ce n'est pas l'intention qui manquait, croyez-moi. Malheureusement, c'est ce restaurant qui, à ce que j'en sais, offre les meilleures pâtes dans le coin.

La surprise de Cuddy doubla. Elle ne savait pas que House avait déjà voyagé à Las Vegas. Curieuse, elle interrogea.

-Vous êtes déjà venu ici par le passé?

Cette fois, House leva les yeux de son menu avant de lui répondre.

-Oui. Il y a très longtemps.

Il ne sembla pas vouloir en divulguer plus et Cuddy n'insista pas. Mais seulement quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ajoute spontanément :

-C'est quand j'étais avec Stacy. Nous avions pris des vacances dans le coin et nous avons découvert ce petit restaurant que nous aimions beaucoup. Je n'étais jamais revenu depuis.

House fut lui-même surpris de sa confidence. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de sa vie personnelle à quiconque, encore moins de sa relation avec Stacy. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ainsi éprouvé le besoin de partager cette information avec Cuddy. Cette dernière hocha simplement la tête, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres confidences du diagnosticien ce soir là. Il lui faisait drôle d'entendre House s'exprimer au « nous », elle était si habituée de le connaître seul plutôt qu'en couple.

Le reste du repas se déroula pour la plus grande partie en silence, entrecoupé des commentaires moqueurs de House sur la conférence. Quand ils eurent fini leur assiette, le serveur revint avec la note, que Cuddy paya pendant que House alla héler un taxi à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle sortit, ils purent regagner l'hôtel, repus. Cuddy, épuisée après cette longue soirée, n'avait qu'une idée en tête, se laisser tomber dans le grand lit à baldaquin et dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Leur vol pour le retour dans le New Jersey n'était qu'à 4 heures de l'après-midi le lendemain, elle pourrait donc faire la grasse matinée. House lui n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'aller dépenser son argent au casino, au premier étage de l'hôtel, puis de finir la soirée au resto bar. Ainsi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel, Cuddy dit bonne nuit à House entre deux bâillements sonores et prit l'ascenseur qui la mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Pour une fois, elle ne régla pas le réveil à une heure impossible. Elle enfila des pantalons pyjama très amples et une camisole légère et se laissa tomber au milieu des coussins qui recouvraient le lit, s'endormant presque aussitôt. Cinq étages plus bas, House se dirigeait vers les tables de poker, complètement éveillé.


	5. oser

Voici, tel que promis, le chapitre 5, beaucoup plus long que le précédent. C'est dans celui-ci qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet, alors j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire! Vos reviews m'encouragent beaucoup, merci à tous!

Disclaimer : Les personnages et tout le tralala concernant House M.D appartiennent à la Fox, je ne les utilise que pour supporter l'attente avant la prochaine saison.

Chapitre 5: Oser

Cuddy dormait depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand un bruit strident vint la tirer de son profond sommeil. À demi éveillée, elle tenta de localiser la source du bruit et réalisa qu'il provenait de son cellulaire. Elle se leva, engourdie, et se précipita vers le pied de son lit où se trouvait son sac à main, duquel elle extirpa son portable.

-Oui allo? ! grogna-t-elle dans le récepteur.

Il y eut une courte pause à l'autre bout du fil, puis elle entendit finalement Foreman parler.

-Dr Cuddy. Désolé de vous déranger à une heure si tardive.

Cuddy lança un coup d'œil vers le réveil, qui affichait 3h14 de la nuit. Pour une heure tardive, c'était une heure tardive, effectivement. À dire vrai, pour Foreman, il était singulièrement tôt.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème à l'hôpital? demanda précipitamment Cuddy, maintenant complètement réveillée.

-Non, assura Foreman. En fait, notre patient ne répond plus au traitement que nous avions commencé à lui administrer avant que House ne parte. Son état se dégrade rapidement, il faut absolument que je parle à House.

-Dans ce cas, c'est House que vous devez réveiller, pas moi, répliqua Cuddy, qui ne désirait que retourner dans la chaleur des draps.

-Je sais bien, mais je ne suis pas capable de le rejoindre, son cellulaire est soit à plat ou bien fermé. Je me suis dit que comme vous étiez ensemble à cette conférence, vous pourriez lui demander de me contacter.

Cuddy soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'aller tirer un médecin insupportable de son pieu présentement. Mais bien entendu, les patients passaient avant toute chose.

-D'accord, je vais le réveiller et lui demander de vous appeler le plus tôt possible.

Foreman la remercia puis raccrocha. Cuddy enfila le peignoir de l'hôtel par-dessus son pyjama et entreprit d'aller réveiller House. Elle sortit dans le corridor et frappa à sa porte. Aucune réponse. Elle frappa de nouveau, cette fois plus fort et plus longtemps. Toujours pas de réponse. Puis le projet de House lui revint en tête : jouer et boire. À en juger par l'heure qu'il était, il devait présentement être rendu à la phase deux de son plan. « Super », pensa Cuddy, « maintenant je dois aller le chercher au bar. » Heureusement, le bar de l'hôtel se situait près du hall, au rez-de-chaussée. Cependant, il n'était pas question qu'elle y aille ainsi vêtue. Elle retourna à sa chambre, enfila un jeans à taille basse et un chandail de style tunique. Elle se glissa dans ses sandales et se fit une queue de cheval basse sur la nuque, résignée à abandonner définitivement le confort de son lit.

Elle n'eut pas de mal à le trouver; à cette heure, le bar, qui restait ouvert toute la nuit, était presque vide. Il était accoudé au bar, quelques verres vides devant lui. Elle s'approcha rapidement, remarquant qu'il tenait un autre verre, plein celui-là, entre ses mains. Elle lui tapota l'épaule et il sursauta, n'ayant pas réalisé que quelqu'un se tenait près de lui. Il se retourna et sembla surpris de la trouver là.

-Alors, on vient prendre un petit verre, madame la doyenne?

Cuddy était toujours impressionnée de voir à quel point l'alcool avait peu d'effet sur lui. Bien qu'il ait déjà bu une quantité importante de ce qu'elle croyait être du rhum, il ne trébucha sur aucun mot et semblait être parfaitement sobre. C'était un des avantages (sans doute le seul) à consommer du vicodin en importante quantité.

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit votre passe-temps, pas le mien. Je suis plutôt venu vous dire de rappeler Foreman, l'état de votre patient s'est détérioré, il a besoin de vous consulter.

House fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son veston et en ressortit son cellulaire.

-Mort, dit-il simplement, en le montrant à Cuddy.

Celle-ci plongea la main dans la poche de son jeans et repêcha son propre portable.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit quand Foreman m'a réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. C'est pourquoi j'ai emmené le mien, dit-elle en lui tendant l'appareil.

House s'étira pour le prendre, sans dire merci évidemment, et composa le numéro de l'hôpital. Quand Foreman eu répond, il lui posa quelques questions puis lui aboya des ordres. Pendant ce temps, Cuddy restait planté là à l'observer, attendant de récupérer son portable. Quand il eut fini son appel, House tendit la main pour remettre le téléphone à Cuddy, qui s'approcha pour le récupérer. Mais au moment où elle vint pour mettre la main dessus, House le rapprocha de lui, mettant le cellulaire hors de porté de Cuddy. Elle referma sa main dans le vide et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air sévère.

-House, rendez-moi mon téléphone!

-Je ne pense pas, dit House avec un ton de défi. Vous êtes venue jusqu'au bar, vous prendrez bien un petit quelque chose avant de repartir.

Cuddy n'était pas d'humeur pour jouer aux petits jeux de House. Elle tendit lentement la main, exaspérée.

-Rendez-moi-mon-portable!

-Vous prenez un verre, et je vous le rends, dit House comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

Elle laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps.

-Vous savez quoi, gardez-le! Ça m'évitera de me faire réveiller une deuxième fois si Foreman veut vous rappeler.

Ceci dit, elle tourna les talons, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser prendre par les jeux d'esprit de House.

-C'est ça, partez. Je savais bien que vous étiez trop guindée, trop collé sur les conventions morales pour faire quoi que ce soit d'amusant qui sorte le moindrement de ce que vous avez soigneusement planifié.

Et vlan! Un point pour House. Cuddy se figea sur place, toujours dos à House. Elle tentait de maîtriser sa respiration, fermant les yeux. House avait touché une corde sensible, mais elle savait bien qu'il l'avait fait délibérément, pour la faire rester au bar. Son plan avait presque fonctionné. House se demandait justement si elle avait mordu à l'appât lorsqu'elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, sans toutefois faire pivoter le reste de son corps. Il ne voyait maintenant que son dos et le côté gauche de son visage.

-Bien essayé House. Vous saurez que les évènements n'ont pas forcément besoin d'être immoraux ni imprévus pour être amusants. J'ai beaucoup de plaisir sans devoir poser d'actions dignes d'un film Hollywoodien.

Elle retourna sa tête vers l'avant, fière de sa réplique, sentant l'assurance revenir en elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre en marche vers la sortie que déjà la voix de House claquait comme un fouet à ses oreilles.

-Bien sûre que non, dit House d'une voix forte et moqueuse. Votre vie est palpitante! Métro, boulot, dodo, qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus amusant que ça?

Il prit une gorgée de son verre de rhum puis reprit un ton sérieux.

-Si vous n'osez jamais, il ne vous arrivera jamais rien. C'est peut-être pour ça que vous avez été célibataire pendant toutes ces années et le serez encore long-

C'en était trop. House n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Cuddy s'était retournée et approchée d'un pas rapide du bar. Elle s'assit lourdement sur un tabouret et fit un signe de la main au barman, qui s'approcha.

-Garçon, vous serez gentil de m'apporter un gin tonic. Faîtes le double, s'il vous plaît.

Puis elle se tourna vers House, assis à sa droite. Ses yeux brillaient de rage et sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle lui dit :

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas célibataire à cause que je ne prends jamais de risque, je suis célibataire parce qu'un pauvre détraqué qui travaille pour moi veille personnellement à gâcher chacun de mes rendez-vous avec des hommes! Deuxièmement : Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez n'est-ce pas? Vous vouliez que je reste ici, que j'ose, et bien voilà. J'ose. Vous êtes content maintenant?

House, encore sous le choc après la réaction inattendue de Cuddy, sourit pour se redonner une contenance.

-Que je sois content ou pas n'a pas d'importance; avouez que c'est agréable, pour une fois, de faire quelque chose de spécial, non? Poser une action que vous n'aviez pas prévue, suivre votre instinct, faire une folie. Prendre un verre, en plein milieu de la nuit, à Las Vegas, alors que vous êtes là pour le travail.

Cuddy prit quelques minutes pour penser à ce que House lui avait dit. Entre temps, sa colère redescendit et elle dut admettre que House n'avait pas cru si bien dire. Chaque moment de sa vie était planifié à la minute près. Être doyenne de l'hôpital demandait beaucoup de temps et de sacrifices Au fil des ans, elle s'était oubliée, entre les dates d'échéances, les recherches de donateurs, les rencontres avec les nombreux comités. Elle ne prenait plus de temps pour elle, elle ne s'arrêtait jamais pour se permettre une folie, une sortie spéciale, une action faite sur un coup de tête. Dans sa vie, il n'y avait plus de place pour les impulsions soudaines. Et elle devait admettre que de se retrouver dans ce bar au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que normalement elle aurait du dormir, la faisait sentir…étrangement vivante. Elle se sentait revenir dans sa jeunesse, lorsqu'elle sortait sans le dire à ses parents. Une sensation de liberté l'envahie et elle tourna la tête vers House, étonnée de se sentir ainsi. House se contenta de l'observer en poussant vers elle le verre que le barman lui avait apporté. Il leva alors son propre verre vers Cuddy, l'incitant à trinquer avec lui. Elle prit alors son verre dans ses mains et décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elle se permette enfin une folie. Elle but son verre d'un trait tandis que House l'imitait, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une heure et plusieurs verres de gin tonique plus tard, Cuddy commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. Elle n'avait cessé de recommander à boire, son soudain besoin de sortir de sa routine la privant de toute rationalité. House ne l'avait pas quitté, continuant à boire à la même fréquence qu'elle. Il avait beau supporter l'alcool mieux qu'elle, tout deux étaient maintenant en état d'ébriété avancé. À 4h30, le barman refusa de leur vendre d'autre alcool, jugeant qu'ils avaient assez bu pour cette nuit. House et Cuddy étant trop saouls pour répliquer, ils se contentèrent de sortir du resto bar en titubant. C'était particulièrement pénible pour House, qui se rappela, entre les vapeurs d'alcool, pourquoi il avait pris l'habitude de boire dans son appartement ces dernières années. Cuddy fut la première à rejoindre le hall, mais au lieu de se diriger vers les ascenseurs, elle prit la direction des portes qui menaient à l'extérieur, sentant une vague de nausée venir. Elle ne marcha que quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler sur un banc public, la tête entre les mains. House la rejoint, boitant péniblement, quelques minutes plus tard. Il prit place à sa gauche, sans dire un mot. La fraîcheur de la nuit vint fouetter les deux médecins et éclaircir un tant soit peu leurs idées. Cuddy releva enfin la tête, se sentant mieux. L'alcool ayant fait s'envoler toutes inhibitions entre House et Cuddy, elle posa librement la question qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres plus tôt au souper.

-Ce…ce voyage avec Stacy, c'était quand?

House, lui aussi enivré, ne s'offusqua même pas de cette question qu'il aurait d'ordinaire jugée beaucoup trop personnelle.

-C'était…laissez-moi penser.

Il tenta de repousser la brume épaisse qui avait envahi son cerveau.

-Quelque part dans le début de notre relation. Ça devait faire un an qu'on était ensemble. Elle voulait absolument venir à Las Vegas, c'était un rêve depuis qu'elle était enfant.

Cuddy ne dit rien, s'efforçant de placer toute sa concentration sur ce que House disait.

-Je crois qu'elle pensait que peut-être…que peut-être on aurait pu se marier vite fait ici, un truc du genre.

Même du fond de son brouillard alcoolique, cette nouvelle renversa Cuddy. Elle ne croyait pas du tout que House aille jamais voulu se marier. Elle éclata d'un rire hystérique qu'elle eut du mal à contrôler. House, encouragé par Cuddy, s'esclaffa lui aussi, mais jamais autant que Cuddy qui faillit en tomber du banc.

-Vous, le grand misanthrope House, vous marier? C'est quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais, j'en ai bien peur.

-Et pourquoi ça? demanda House.

-Parce que, dit Cuddy en riant de plus belle, vous vous aimez beaucoup trop pour pouvoir vous marriez à quelqu'un d'autre. Vous ne serez jamais capable de faire assez de place dans votre vie pour qu'une femme puisse se glisser entre vous et la médecine.

-Eh bien vous saurez que malgré toute sa complexité, la médecine est moins difficile à comprendre que les femmes, répliqua House mollement.

-Toute les excuses sont bonnes pour éviter de s'engager, répondit Cuddy. Vous avez peur, voilà tout.

House, bien qu'il fût ivre, avait encore une once d'orgueil, aussi décida-t-il de contre-attaquer.

-Et je suppose que vous êtes mieux que moi? Quarante quelques années, toujours pas mariée. Vous n'avez pas de place pour quelqu'un dans votre monde trop bien organisé? Ou bien vous êtes parvenue à vous convaincre que vous n'êtes tout simplement pas fait pour vivre le grand amour, que la romance c'est une invention de Hollywood?

Cuddy cessa de rire. Elle fixait le sol, n'y choquée, ni peinée. On aurait dit qu'elle ne sentait plus rien, engourdie par l'alcool.

-J'ai toujours voulu me marier. Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'en rêve.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

-Pas nécessairement un gros mariage, non. Juste…juste le fait d'avoir cette sensation d'appartenance, de savoir qu'une autre personne nous aime assez pour vouloir lier sa vie à la nôtre.

-Je n'ai jamais très bien compris pourquoi les gens voulaient à tout prix se marier, avoua House. Wilson semble y accorder beaucoup d'importance, considérant ses nombreux mariages. Juste une fois, j'aimerais être marié, pour savoir ce que les gens trouvent si merveilleux dans ce concept qui finit en divorce une fois sur deux.

Tous deux restèrent alors assis sur le banc, silencieux, plongés dans leurs rêves perdus et noyés dans l'ivresse. Puis une idée se fraya un passage dans le cerveau embrouillé de House. En temps normal, c'aurait été une très mauvaise idée, il n'en aurait même pas considéré la possibilité. Mais ce soir, il la voyait comme LA solution à leurs problèmes. Il releva la tête et la tourna de tout côté, cherchant quelque chose du regard. Quand il eut localisé ce qu'il cherchait, il sourit puis se tourna vers Cuddy.

-Écoutez, je crois que mon génie va encore une fois nous sauver.

Cuddy tourna rapidement la tête vers House, ce qui fit revenir un peu sa nausée. Il avait l'air très sérieux, alors elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et focalisa sur ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-Pourquoi ne pas se marier?

Cuddy, lente à la détente après tout l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé, ne comprit pas ce que House voulait dire. Elle laissa échapper un rire amer.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez claire. Je voudrais bien me marier, le problème c'est qu'il me manque quelque chose d'essentiel : un mari.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, reprit House en s'accrochant un peu sur les mots. On devrait se marier ensemble.

Ceci dit, il pointa la chapelle éclairée par des néons qu'il avait repérée plus tôt, à leur droite. Cuddy suivit sa main du regard puis éclata d'un rire hystérique.

-Attendez avant de vous esclaffer, parvint à raisonner House. Ça serait juste pour quelques jours. Juste pour voir l'effet que ça fait. C'est un mariage vite fait, on pourra contracter un divorce vite fait une fois revenus dans le New Jersey. Après nous pourrons tous deux dirent que nous avons bel et bien été marié dans notre vie. Ce sera une chose à rayer de nos listes de « choses à faire avant de claquer », continua-t-il en rigolant.

Cuddy cessa de rire. Normalement, elle aurait du faire réaliser à House que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Mais ce soir, elle n'était même pas en état de le réaliser elle-même. Cependant, une petite part d'elle était encore assez lucide pour songer au fait que de tous les hommes qu'elle pouvait marier, House n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, parvint-elle à articuler, incertaine.

House roula les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas un engagement à long terme! Vous rêvez de vous marier depuis toujours, vous l'avez dit. De mon côté, si je me marie et ne trouve rien d'extraordinaire à la chose, je pourrais une fois pour toute prouver à Wilson que le mariage est une cause vouer à l'échec. Nous sommes un match parfait! s'exclama-t-il enfin.

Même devant l'insistance de House, Cuddy ne parvenait pas à se décider. House, devant son silence, poussa la note un peu plus loin.

-Ou êtes vous trop guindée pour poser une telle action sur un coup de tête?

Cuddy, encore une fois, mordit à l'appât de House. Elle se redressa sur le banc, gonflant la poitrine, se sentant prête à affronter toutes les batailles. Elle n'acceptait pas de se faire dire que sa vie était ennuyante à mourir. Son instinct, mais beaucoup plus son niveau d'alcoolémie, lui dicta qu'il était temps de se permettre un coup de tête. Lentement, elle se retourna vers House, qui attendait sa réponse, les sourcils levés. Elle avait l'air si déterminée ainsi, s'en était presque comique.

-Allons nous marier, finit-elle par dire aussi fermement que six gins toniques le lui permettaient.

Il fallut à House et Cuddy une bonne dizaine de minutes pour se rendre à la chapelle qui se situait pourtant à moins de cent mètres du banc de parc. Quand ils atteignirent afin la porte, ils furent éblouis par la quantité de néons accrochés au-dessus de celle-ci. Ils entrèrent et réalisèrent qu'ils étaient complètement seuls. Bien sûre, peu de monde devait se marier en plein milieu de la nuit, bien que ce genre de chapelle soit ouverte 24 heures sur 24. Un employé au sourire trop blanc pour être naturel les accueillis chaleureusement, les félicitant pour leur mariage imminent. Il leur posa quelques questions et leur donna quelques indications sur le déroulement de la cérémonie. Après avoir rempli le contrat de mariage avec une écriture à peine lisible (un médecin, ça n'écrit pas bien, un médecin enivré, encore moins…), un autre employé se pointa avec une petite mallette chromée. Il l'ouvrit avec cérémonie devant les deux médecins qui se retrouvèrent devant une multitude de joncs de mariage de pacotille. Pendant que House sortait l'argent qu'il avait gagné plus tôt au casino de la poche intérieure de son veston pour payer la cérémonie, Cuddy choisit deux bagues argentées toutes simples qui portait chacune en son centre un motif qui lui rappela la forme du caducée de la médecine. L'employé la félicita de son choix et s'empressa de placer les joncs sur un coussin de velours râpé. Un voile blanc fut placé sur la tête de Cuddy, puis on leur fit signe que la cérémonie pouvait commencer. House prit place devant l'autel, à côté du témoin qu'ils avaient du payer, étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en fournir un. Cuddy commença à remonter l'allée quand l'employé de la réception, qui jouait aussi le rôle de ministre, appuya sur le bouton d'une radio placée tout prêt. Elle s'avança lentement vers House sur l'air de la marche nuptiale, faisant son possible pour ne pas tituber. Son visage était fendu d'un large sourire et au bout de l'allée House ne détourna pas son regard une fois d'elle, comme s'il la voyait pour la toute première fois. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint devant l'autel, l'employé appuya sur la radio pour arrêter la musique et prit son livre de cérémonie. House et Cuddy s'observèrent tandis que le ministre débitait son discours, se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire. Quand il fut enfin rendu au moment fatidique, House et Cuddy prirent une attitude plus sérieuse.

-Vous, Lisa Cuddy, désirez vous prendre comme mari Gregory House ici présent, promettez-vous de lui être fidèle dans le bonheur comme dans la souffrance, de l'aimer et de l'honorer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Cuddy regarda House intensément, encore trop intoxiquée par l'alcool pour se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'ils étaient sur le point de commettre. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Oui, je le veux, répondit-elle.

-Et vous, poursuivit le ministre, Gregory House, désirez vous prendre pour épouse Lisa Cuddy ici présente, promettez-vous de lui être fidèle dans le bonheur comme dans la souffrance, de l'aimer et de l'honorer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

-Oui, je le veux, répondit-il aussitôt que le ministre eut fini de parler.

L'employé responsable des joncs de mariage approcha avec le coussin de velours. House et Cuddy prirent tour à tour les bagues et se les échangèrent maladroitement.

-Eh bien, reprit le ministre avec un très grand sourire, Monsieur et Madame House, je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!

Les deux médecins rougirent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux puis House releva le voile de Cuddy pour l'embrasser. Au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils eurent un bref arrière goût de la nuit de passion torride qu'ils avaient partagée au lycée. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils n'entendirent pas les déclics de l'appareil photo de l'employé derrière eux. Ils ne se séparèrent pas jusqu'au moment où le ministre se racla la gorge tout près d'eux, leur demandant de bien vouloir signer le contrat de mariage. Ils le firent en vitesse, n'ayant plus qu'une seule idée en tête : retourner le plus vite possible à leur chambre d'hôtel pour pouvoir consumer la passion qui les animait. House récupéra hâtivement une copie du contrat de mariage et la fourra dans ses poches avec les photos souvenirs de type Polaroid que l'employé lui tendait. Cuddy, impatiente, tirait House par la main, l'intimant de se dépêcher. Ne désirant pas lui non plus perdre une minute de plus, il la suivit.

Il leur fallut beaucoup moins de temps pour retourner vers l'hôtel qu'il leur en avait fallut pour arriver jusqu'à la chapelle. Ils traversèrent le hall en vitesse, se tenant toujours par la main. Il était près de six heures du matin, aussi les plus lève-tôt commençaient déjà à circuler dans l'hôtel. Dans l'ascenseur, ils croisèrent un type qui les regarda s'embrasser avec fougue, bouche bée. Sentant son regard sur eux, House se détourna et le dévisagea, sans réaliser que c'était un médecin qu'il avait croisé quelques heures plus tôt à la conférence.

- Quoi? dit House brusquement. Un mari n'a plus le droit d'embrasser sa femme?

L'homme détourna vite le regard et fut soulagé de pouvoir sortir quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. House et Cuddy atteignirent leur étage quelques secondes plus tard. House fouilla ses poches fébrilement, à la recherche de sa carte magnétique. Pendant ce temps, Cuddy s'affairait déjà à détacher les boutons de sa chemise. Elle était rendue au dernier quand il trouva enfin sa clé et l'inséra dans le lecteur en trombe. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et s'effondrèrent sur le lit en riant, prêts à célébrer activement leur nuit de noces.


	6. Le lit conjugal

Disclaimer : Les personnages et tout le tralala concernant House M.D appartiennent à la Fox et à NBC Universal, je ne les utilise que pour supporter l'attente avant la prochaine saison.

Chapitre 6: Le lit conjugal

Cuddy grogna dans son sommeil. Les rayons du soleil de midi étaient puissants et avaient transformé la chambre en vrai fourneau. L'un d'eux, après être passés par la grande fenêtre, vint se braquer sur la figure de Cuddy, ce qui la réveilla. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle roula vers la droite pour éviter cette vive lumière et continuer à dormir. Mais en roulant ainsi loin du soleil, elle se cogna la tête contre une forme solide et tiède, qui poussa un grognement étouffé. Intriguée, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec ce qui semblait être le dos d'un homme endormi. Surprise et paniquée, elle prit vivement du recul, se demandant ce qu'un homme pouvait bien faire dans son lit. Cependant, en regardant les draps, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bleu foncé au lieu d'être cramoisies. Elle était donc dans le lit d'un étranger, complètement nue. Elle se leva précipitamment, arrachant le drap du lit pour s'en couvrir. Le simple fait de se lever déclencha une douleur lancinante à sa tête et, fermant les yeux, elle porta les deux mains à sa tête, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire hier soir. Hier soir…Soudain, des images pêle-mêle envahirent son esprit. Le coup de téléphone de Foreman, House au bar, House et elle buvant à grand trait, House et elle sur le banc de parc, House devant un autel, House qui l'embrassait…Elle baissa lentement les mains, commençant à mettre tous les morceaux de casse-tête ensemble. Quand sa main gauche fut à la hauteur de sa figure, elle remarqua une bande argentée à son annulaire et faillit défaillir.

-Oh!-Mon-dieu, gémit-elle.

Sur le lit, l'homme se retourna, toujours endormi, et elle put enfin voir son visage, couvert par une barbe légendaire de quelques jours.

-House! parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix aiguë.

House ouvrit lentement les yeux, ébloui par le soleil. Quand il eut enfin focalisé sur Cuddy, surpris, il ouvrit la bouche.

-Tient, vous faites le service aux chambres maintenant? dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Cuddy tenait sa main gauche devant sa bouche, dépassée par les évènements. Le regard de House fut attiré par le jonc qu'elle portait, le soleil aveuglant le faisant étinceler sur son doigt. Il regarda Cuddy dans les yeux puis son regard se reposa sur la bague. Soudain, il pali, puis ferma les yeux. Les yeux toujours fermés, il sortit sa main gauche de sous les couvertures et l'approcha à la hauteur de son visage. Puis il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un anneau tout à fait semblable à son propre annulaire.

-On s'est marié cette nuit, dit House faiblement.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant, ne sachant quoi dire. Cuddy se rassit sur le lit, dos à House, prenant bien soin de serrer le drap autour d'elle. La gestion de crise, c'était son domaine, elle se devait donc de trouver une solution au plus vite. Mais elle avait beau tenter de se concentrer, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le jonc de mariage de piètre qualité, un peu trop grand pour elle, à son annulaire gauche. Dire qu'elle avait cru que le jour où elle aurait la bague au doigt, elle serait la femme la plus heureuse du monde! Le destin lui avait réservé un tout autre sort apparemment. Elle était fâchée contre elle-même d'avoir perdu le contrôle à ce point et elle ne put que rejeter son dévolu sur House.

-Vous voyez ce qui arrive quand on suit vos idées brillantes, monsieur j'ai toujours raison!

House n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il venait à peine d'apprendre qu'il était marié à la femme qu'il considérait l'incarnation du diable que celle-ci lui remettait tout ça sur les bras. Oui, il se rappelait très bien maintenant que c'était lui qui avait proposé un mariage, même si les détails de la soirée restaient très flous dans son esprit. Mais quand même, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait forcé à marcher jusqu'à l'autel.  
-Hey, je ne suis pas le seul responsable de tout ce cirque! Visiblement, il a fallut que vous aussi vous disiez « oui je le veux » pour conclure ce mariage! répliqua-t-il.

Cuddy ferma les yeux, complètement abattue. Oui, c'était autant sa faute que la sienne. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tourna la tête vers House pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Très bien, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : on ne change rien à notre attitude l'un envers l'autre et on ne dit surtout à personne qu'on s'est marié, surtout pas Wilson, se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter. Cet homme est une vraie pie, il ne pourra tenir sa langue.

House était d'accord; Wilson était un ami incroyable et avait beaucoup de qualités irréprochables, mais il était aussi un panier percé de première.

-Aussitôt revenu à Princeton, nous contacterons un avocat pour organiser un divorce. Le temps que l'avocat fasse toutes les démarches nécessaires, nous serons officiellement divorcés dans peu de temps. Personne n'aura eu besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé et nous pourrons reprendre des vies normales.

House avait tout écouté sans rien dire, sérieux et décidé à suivre le plan que Cuddy avait établi. C'était la plus simple et la meilleure solution pour chacun d'eux. La tension sembla redescendre d'un cran entre eux une fois qu'ils eurent décidé quoi faire. House retrouva alors son ton moqueur et son sens de la répartie habituels.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec ça? demanda-t-il en pointant successivement lui-même, Cuddy et le lit. Vous ne pensez pas que nous devrions continuer à avoir des rapports conjugaux normaux jusqu'à ce que le divorce soit officiellement proclamé?

Cuddy se leva, tenant le drap fermement autour d'elle. Elle mit une main sur sa hanche et regarda House sévèrement.

-N'y pensez même pas. Une fois cette nuit, ce fut bien assez.

-Mais je ne m'en souviens même pas! se plaignit House.

-Ça, c'est votre problème, répliqua-t-elle. Je ne m'en souviens pas non plus, mais je ne m'en plains pas.

Et elle se pencha pour récupérer son linge, éparpillé un peu partout autour de la pièce. Se relevant, elle jeta un regard au réveil.

-Déjà midi! dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour House.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, son linge dans les mains. Avant de fermer la porte, elle lança :

-House, je vous veux prêt à partir dans trente minutes. Nous devons être à l'aéroport trois heures avant le décollage.

Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

-Eh bien, cria House pour être sûre que Cuddy l'entende même de l'autre côté de la porte, je vois bien qui porte les pantalons dans notre couple!

Il rit de son commentaire, décidant que ce mariage étant l'occasion parfaite pour aiguiser son sarcasme. Il s'étira de tout son long avant de se lever lui aussi, cherchant ses boxers qu'il retrouva au pied du lit. Il maudit le fait qu'il se soit trouvé nu dans le même lit que Cuddy sans en avoir profité, ou plutôt qu'il en ai profité mais n'était pas capable de se rappeler cette partie de la nuit. Il avait remis ses pantalons quand Cuddy sortit enfin de la salle de bain, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

-N'oubliez surtout pas d'enlever cette bague avant qu'on arrive à Princeton, dit-elle en passant devant lui et il remarqua qu'elle avait déjà enlevé la sienne.

Tandis que Cuddy claquait la porte de la chambre pour regagner ses propres appartements, House pêcha un chandail et une chemise propres dans son sac de voyage. Puis il reprit le veston qu'il avait porté la veille et l'enfila, prêt à partir. Comme Cuddy le lui avait recommandé, il fit glisser son jonc de mariage hors de son doigt, observa le motif qui y était gravé pendant un instant et le laissa finalement tomber dans la poche intérieure de son veston, sans remarquer que c'était là où se trouvaient également le certificat et les photos de mariage.


	7. Le retour des époux

Et la saga continue! En espérant toujours reproduire le plus fidèlement possible House et Cuddy (ce qui est parfois très difficile avec des personnages aussi complexes…), voici la suite de l'histoire Non je le veux!

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de House M.D appartiennent à la Fox et à la NBC Universal, je ne les utilise que pour survivre en attendant la prochaine saison.

Chapitre 7: Le retour des époux

Le vol de retour se passa plutôt silencieusement, House et Cuddy étant tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. House ne fit illusion à leur mariage qu'une seule fois, quand Cuddy commanda un verre de boisson gazeuse. L'hôtesse de l'air ouvrit la canette de cola et la plaça sur la tablette devant Cuddy avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Avant que Cuddy ai pu mettre la main sur la canette, House la saisit et la porta à sa bouche, buvant une longue gorgée avant de finalement la reposer devant Cuddy.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous penser que vous faites? demanda cette dernière. Si vous aviez soif, il suffisait de vous commander quelque chose à boire!

-C'est inutile maintenant, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Tant qu'un divorce n'aura pas été prononcé, j'ai droit à la moitié de tout ce qui vous appartient.

Cuddy ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. House se servait déjà de leur mariage comme excuse pour justifier ses actions reprochables. Elle lui servit un regard dur, lui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne le trouvait pas drôle.

-Profitez-en, car croyez-moi, ça ne durera pas, lui dit-elle avec assurance.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de reprendre la canette de boisson gazeuse et d'en boire une longue gorgée, pour le simple plaisir de voir Cuddy au comble de l'exaspération.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport en soirée. Après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, ils se dirent au revoir à leur façon; Cuddy en rappelant à House de ne pas être en retard le lendemain matin au boulot, House en demandant s'il avait au moins droit, en tant que mari, à un baiser de bonne nuit. Bien entendu, House n'eut pas son baiser et Cuddy n'obtint pas de House qu'il se pointe à l'heure au travail le lendemain matin. Autrement dit, rien n'avait changé. En tout cas, pas encore.

Dès que House eut mis le pied dans le hall de l'hôpital le lendemain matin( si on pouvait considéré qu'à 10h30 c'était encore le matin), il sut que quelque chose clochait. Les infirmières se turent lorsqu'il passa le poste de garde près de l'entrée de la clinique. Puis, quand il fut à une distance respectable, il les entendit chuchoter avec empressement, toutes excitées. Il plissa le front, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour déclencher de telles réactions en ce lundi matin. Il atteignit l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton, décidant de se rendre directement au bureau de Wilson pour savoir ce qui allait de travers avec les infirmières ce jour-là. Il grimpa à bord de l'ascenseur, déjà occupée par deux autres médecins. Il sentit leur regard curieux braqués sur lui dès qu'il fut monté à bord. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur son étage, il fut content de pouvoir descendre et se dirigea le plus vite qu'il le put vers le bureau de Wilson, sa curiosité atteignant maintenant un sommet. Il entra sans frapper, comme à son habitude, mais n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot que déjà Wilson, debout, les mains sur les hanches, déversa sur lui un flot de paroles.

-Bon sang mais tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé à Las Vegas? ! J'entre ici ce matin, et la première chose que j'entends dire d'une infirmière surexcitée c'est que la doyenne de l'hôpital, une femme très respectée, aurait épousé le médecin à la tête du département de diagnostique, un homme pas très respectable. Je refusais de croire ce qu'elle racontait jusqu'à ce que Smith, le président de l'association administrative de l'hôpital lui-même vienne me demander si vous aviez planifié ce mariage depuis longtemps. Dis-moi que c'est une de tes blagues débiles ou bien que je suis dans un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller!

House marcha lentement jusqu'à la causeuse de Wilson et s'y laissa tomber lourdement. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, abasourdi. Comment la nouvelle avait-elle put se propager si vite? En tout cas pour la partie secrète de leur plan, c'était raté. Maintenant non seulement il était engagé dans un mariage qu'il ne désirait pas, mais tout l'hôpital croyait que lui et Cuddy formait véritablement un couple. Quelle poisse, vraiment. Il se voyait mal démentir la situation actuelle, devant avouer les véritables circonstances de leur union et l'énorme bourde qu'ils avaient commise. Sa réputation allait certainement en prendre un coup.

-Alors? dit Wilson impatiemment. Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé, oui ou non?

House inspira profondément avant de répondre.

-Cuddy et moi, on s'est marié alors qu'on était tous les deux ivres morts. On a trouvé une chapelle, rempli un contrat de mariage et on s'est réveillé le lendemain matin complètement nus dans le même lit avec pratiquement aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Satisfait?

House avait débité son histoire d'un trait, son reprendre son souffle. Il voulait en finir au plus vite, un peu honteux des actions qu'il avait posées. Wilson avait maintenant l'air complètement scandalisé, comme si on lui avait annoncé que le Père Noël existait vraiment. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux fixaient le vide. Quelque chose intriguait House.

-Comment le président de l'assemblée a-t-il fait pour savoir que nous nous étions marié? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Wilson ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore sous le choc. Il finit par se rasseoir derrière son bureau et répondit à la question de House.

-Apparemment que Arnold McCain, un cardiologue ayant lui aussi assisté à la conférence de samedi, vous aurait croisé toi et Cuddy dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel dimanche matin en train de vous embrassez et vous a reconnu. Tu lui aurais apparemment balancé une insulte à la figure, ce qui ne m'étonne pas du tout. McCain est un bon ami du président de l'assemblée et aussi un terrible rapporteur qui aime que les autres se fassent taper sur les doigts. Il a tout de suite appelé le président Smith pour lui demander s'il était coutume que la doyenne de Princeton Plainsborough profite d'une conférence à l'étranger pour se balader ivre dans les corridors des hôtels et se payer du bon temps avec son mari, qu'il a identifié comme étant le célèbre docteur House.

« Ce sale porte panier » pensa House, bien qu'il ne se rappelle pas du tout la scène de l'ascenseur avec McCain.

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant?, demanda Wilson le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse? On va divorcer, bien sûre, dit House sans hésitation. Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que l'on reste marié?

Wilson ricana.

-Pourquoi pas? Cuddy est sans doute la seule femme qui peut te supporter et dont tu tolère la présence.

House leva les yeux vers le ciel. C'était bien Wilson ça, tourner une situation ridicule en quelque chose de romantique.

-On était complètement ivre Jimmy! Cuddy ne veut pas être ma femme, pas plus que je veux être son mari.

Wilson rit de plus belle.

-Tu sais, on dit que tout ce que l'on fait ou dit qu'on on est ivre, on l'a pensé ou désiré quand on était sobre. Au fait, c'était l'idée de qui ce mariage?

House se leva, mal à l'aise.

-C'était une décision jointe, esquiva-t-il.

Wilson ne se laissa pas berner.

-House, tu sais très bien que ce genre de chose n'existe pas, tu le dis toi-même. C'était ton idée alors?

House décida tout simplement de ne pas répondre à la question de Wilson. House se dirigea vers la porte et était sur le point de sortir quand Wilson demanda :

-Où vas-tu? Retrouver ta femme? demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

House se retourna vivement, lui lançant un regard noir.

-Non, je vais retrouver Smith pour lui expliquer ce qu'il en est vraiment de moi et Cuddy, pour ne pas qu'il croit que j'aurais épousé volontairement le diable et pour que tout le monde cesse de croire qu'on est un couple.

-Tu réalises que tu ne peux pas faire ça, dit précipitamment Wilson, alarmé.

House ne saisit pas bien pourquoi il devait s'en empêcher.

-Comment penses-tu que Smith va réagir quand tu vas lui dire que toi et Cuddy vous êtes mariés alors que vous étiez complètement saouls à l'autre bout du pays, un soir de conférence, alors que vous étiez là-bas pour représenter l'hôpital? Il va vous flanquer tous les deux à la porte pour manquement envers l'éthique. Tu sais bien que l'assemblée ne tolère pas que des collègues de travail aient des aventures si ce n'est pas quelque chose de sérieux. Si tu dis à Smith ce qui s'est véritablement passé, vous êtes foutus tous les deux. Tant qu'il croit à votre histoire de mariage, vous êtes protégés.

« Si je croise ce sale rapporteur de McCain, je lui colle la raclée du siècle» se promit House mentalement alors qu'il réalisait les implications de ce que Wilson venait de lui faire réaliser. En attendant le divorce, il devrait maintenant jouer le jeu et prétendre, aux yeux de tout le personnel de l'hôpital, qu'il s'était engagé de plein gré dans ce mariage. House, debout dans le bureau de Wilson, une main sur la poignée de la porte, affichait maintenant une tête d'enterrement alors que Wilson souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Il s'approcha de House et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Maintenant, je crois vraiment que toi et ta femme avez besoin d'avoir une discussion importante sur les termes de votre nouveau contrat.

Après être sortit du bureau de Wilson, House prit la direction du bureau de Cuddy, agacé par toutes ces infirmières qui chuchotaient sur son passage. Il traversa la clinique en passant des gens sans les voir puis entra en trombe dans le bureau de Cuddy, refermant les portes derrière eux. Cuddy était assise derrière son bureau, l'air de combattre le mal de tête le plus pénible de tous les temps. House s'approcha de son bureau en deux enjambées et prit place dans l'une des chaises en cuir posées devant elle. Elle l'observa sans dire un mot.

-Il faut qu'on parle, finit par dire House en soutenant son regard. Tout l'hôpital est au courant de ce qui s'est passé à Las Vegas.

-Vous m'en direz tant! répliqua faiblement Cuddy. Je m'en suis aperçue figurez-vous : il n'y a pas cinq minutes, Smith était ici pour me féliciter et me demander depuis combien de temps nous cachions notre relation à tout le monde.

House était tout simplement dépassée par le cours des évènements. Tout ce passait à une vitesse vertigineuse depuis leur retour de Las Vegas.

-Que lui avez-vous répondu? demanda House, la bouche sèche.

-Que vouliez-vous que je lui réponde? demanda à son tour Cuddy, lasse. Vous êtes conscient du fait que si je lui avais dit la vérité-

-Oui oui je sais, nous perdrions nos emplois, Wilson m'a déjà averti du danger, l'interrompit House.

-Contente de savoir que vous réalisez les enjeux de cette situation. Car que ce soit bien clair House : je n'ai pas passé des années à gravir les échelons un par un pour me faire renvoyer à cause de ce mariage. Que ça vous plaise ou non, il faudra maintenant assumer nos actions et agir en tant que couple marié pour continuer à faire croire à Smith que nous sommes réellement dans une relation stable, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que le divorce soit officialisé. Ensuite nous pourrons faire croire que notre couple n'a pas tenu le coup et revenir à nos vies normales.

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix neutre, mais House savait bien ce qui se passait réellement en dedans, car il éprouvait la même chose : il appréhendait la suite. Il n'avait pas été dans une relation depuis l'ouragan Stacy, et même si leur couple ne serait qu'une mascarade, il savait que tout ça allait ressasser une multitude d'émotions. Cuddy aussi avait eu son lot de déceptions amoureuses, en plus de ces tentatives de fertilisation in vitro. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était doué pour l'engagement amoureux et maintenant il fallait qu'ils simulent la chose. House resta silencieux un moment, pensif. Puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

-Il est hors de question que j'aille habiter chez vous, dit-il spontanément.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'y ai réfléchie et je ne crois pas que nous ayons besoin de rester ensemble. Après tout, ce qu'il faut c'est qu'on nous voit entrer ensemble le matin et repartir ensemble le soir, et qu'on change un peu notre attitude l'un envers l'autre au travail, comme se tutoyer quand nous serons à l'hôpital. Donc j'ai pensé que vous pourriez passer me chercher le matin avant de rentrer travailler et venir me reconduire le soir.

-Très bien, dit House en se levant. Alors on se voit demain matin je suppose.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mal à l'aise, pressé de s'en aller.

-Ah, j'oubliais, ajouta Cuddy avant qu'il ait franchit la porte.

Il se retourna pour la regarder.

-N'oubliez pas de remettre votre jonc de mariage.

House hocha simplement la tête et sortit du bureau de Cuddy.


	8. Lisa Cuddy House

Merci de toujours être aussi nombreux à me lire et à m'envoyer des reviews si positifs!

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de House M.D. appartiennent à la Fox et à NBC Universal. Je promets de ne pas les abîmer et de les remettre à leur place ensuite.

Chapitre 8: Lisa Cuddy House

Il était 9h30 quand House se réveilla dans son appartement le mardi matin. Il regarda son réveil et jura, réalisant qu'il aurait du passer prendre Cuddy depuis déjà belle lurette. Son cellulaire émettait des signaux sonores répétés, signe qu'il avait reçu plusieurs appels en absence, probablement tous de Cuddy qui devait être dans un état colérique avancé. Il ramassa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et appuya sur la touche rapide numéro un.

-Je serai chez vous dans 15 minutes, dit House aussitôt que Cuddy eut répondu.

-House, je vous avais dit-

-Épargnez-moi ce sermon pour le moment, vous aurez tout le temps nécessaire durant le trajet vers l'hôpital tout à l'heure.

Et il raccrocha, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ajouter un mot. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, décrochant une paire de jeans au hasard dans sa penderie et trouvant un chandail dans un de ses tiroirs en désordre. Il ramassa ses clés sur la desserte et était sur le point de quitté son appartement quand il se rappela qu'il avait oublié un détail important : son jonc de mariage. Il fit demi-tour et retourna à sa chambre, cherchant des yeux le veston qu'il portait quand il avait retiré sa bague le lendemain du mariage. Il le trouva accroché au pied du lit. Glissant sa main dans la poche intérieure du veston, il du d'abord en ressortir le contrat et les photos de mariage avant d'atteindre l'anneau, tout au fond. Il le glissa dans son doigt sans y porter attention, le regard fixé sur les photos prises lors de la cérémonie. Il ne se rappelait pas que quiconque ait pris ces clichés lors de leur mariage, aussi les observa-t-il avec étonnement et curiosité. Il y en avait trois. Il regarda la première, sur laquelle on les voyait s'échangeant les anneaux de mariage, affichant chacun un visage incertain. Sur la seconde, il se regarda en train de lever le voile qui avait recouvert le visage de Cuddy. Cette dernière le regardait s'approcher d'elle avec des yeux brillants d'excitation et lui-même avait un sourire attendri, un sourire qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir affiché depuis des années. Il regarda enfin la dernière photo et ressenti une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Sur ce cliché, on pouvait les voir s'embrasser avec toute la passion dont un être humain était capable. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux fermés, House une main posé sur la joue de Cuddy tandis que celle-ci agrippait gentiment les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir, il se força à détourner le regard des clichés qu'il se contenta de jeter sur son lit, suivies du contrat de mariage. Il ressortit de sa chambre et franchit en vitesse la porte de son appartement, se dirigeant vers sa voiture stationnée quelques mètres plus loin.

En route vers la maison de Cuddy, House repensa aux photos qu'il avait vues. Surtout, il repensa à ce que Wilson lui avait dit plus tôt : tout ce que l'on dit ou fait quand on est ivre, on l'a pensé ou désiré lorsqu'on était sobre. Quand Wilson lui avait dit ceci, il n'y avait pas accordé d'importance, mais maintenant qu'il avait vu les clichés de la cérémonie…il se demanda s'il y avait du vrai dans cette affirmation. Il s'était toujours refusé de voir Cuddy sous cet angle. Bien sûre, elle était très attirante et il aurait été faux de dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais désiré physiquement. Mais un mariage, ce n'était pas juste physique, c'était un engagement, peut-être même le plus important d'une vie. Il se rappela aussi leurs années à la faculté de médecine de Michigan. Ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup dans ce temps-là, beaucoup plus par leur réputation respective. Puis un soir il y avait eu une fête pour célébrer la fin du trimestre. Ils avaient bu, beaucoup trop bu. Le lendemain de la fête, ils avaient été surpris de se retrouver nus dans le même lit. Ça ne se reproduisit plus et ils n'en reparlèrent pas, n'entretenant qu'une relation amicale par la suite. House, un peu plus vieux que Cuddy, avait quitté Michigan à la fin du trimestre suivant, son diplôme de médecine en poche. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait que bien des années plus tard, House allait se retrouver dans le bureau de Cuddy, désormais doyenne de Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital, pour lui demander un emploi. Cuddy, sachant que House était sans doute le diagnosticien le plus compétent de toute sa génération, l'avait tout de suite engagé, peu importe le nombre de fois ou il s'était fait virer pour avoir violé les règles. La courte amitié qui les avait liés après l'incident de la fête avait semblé se développer entre eux, même si travailler ensemble n'était souvent pas de tout repos. House était en couple avec Stacy à cette époque et Cuddy avait également un petit copain, donc il n'y avait pas eu lieu d'envisager une relation entre eux. Puis la confiance qui s'était peu à peu instaurée en avait pris un sale coup quand House avait eu son infarctus à la jambe. Il avait vu les gestes posés par Cuddy et Stacy comme une haute forme de trahison et leur relation employé-employeur s'était par la suite envenimée, tandis qu'il ne semblait plus être question d'une quelconque forme d'amitié entre eux. Avec les années et le départ de Stacy, ils avaient retrouvé un fragile équilibre, ne sachant plus trop bien ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre. Et maintenant, le scénario de Michigan s'étant répété, sauf que cette fois-ci ils avaient poussé la chose un peu plus loin, allant jusqu'à se marier. Il se demanda un instant s'il était possible qu'il ait un jour une véritable relation amoureuse avec Cuddy mais se força à chasser cette idée de sa tête, accusant les photos qu'il venait de voir et les paraboles de Wilson de lui embrouiller les idées.

Il était arrivé chez Cuddy et gara sa voiture devant sa porte, attendant qu'elle sorte. Il savait qu'il aurait droit à des remontrances de sa part. Ainsi, il crispa les mains sur son volant quand elle prit place dans le siège du côté passager, attendant la douche froide. Évidemment, elle ne semblait pas très heureuse qu'il soit en retard, mais décida de privilégier l'approche calme avec House ce matin; elle n'avait pas le goût qu'ils s'engueulent avant d'arriver à l'hôpital alors qu'ils devaient faire semblant d'être follement en amour.

-Je croyais vous avoir dit de venir me chercher à 8h30, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

House embraya et reprit la route vers l'hôpital.

-Un des désagréments de la vie de couple, c'est que l'un ne fait pas toujours ce que l'autre veut, dit House, plutôt surpris que Cuddy ne lui crie pas après comme il l'avait imaginé.

-J'imagine que c'est aussi le principal désagrément de la relation employeur-employé, ajouta Cuddy d'un ton sarcastique. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, ça ne se reproduira plus; demain matin, c'est moi qui viendrai vous chercher et croyez-moi je serai pile à l'heure, ajouta-elle toujours aussi calmement.

House lui jeta un regard de côté. Elle souriait, l'air plutôt fière de son idée. En regardant ainsi son profil souriant, House ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux photos de mariage, particulièrement à celle où elle souriait attendant que House se penche pour l'embrasser. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images perturbantes de sa tête car il ne souhaitait pas faire une embardée avec sa voiture.

Ils entrèrent ensemble à l'hôpital. Les infirmières au poste de garde de la clinique les regardèrent passer avec un sourire attendri auquel Cuddy répondit en leur renvoyant le sourire le plus comblé qu'elle pouvait produire.

-Raccompagnez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau, siffla Cuddy entre ses dents alors que House était sur le point de s'éloigner en direction des ascenseurs.

-Pourquoi? questionna House en s'arrêtant.

-Pour que tout le monde puisse voir que, comme un mari normal le ferait, vous venez souhaiter une bonne journée à votre femme.

House fit comme elle disait et lui emboîta le pas, réprimant un soupir. Il la suivit docilement et se cogna contre elle lorsqu'elle s'arrêta subitement devant la porte de son bureau.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…? dit-elle faiblement.

Un concierge finissait tout juste d'ajouter la tout dernière lettre sur la porte vitrée de son bureau. On pouvait maintenant y lire « Lisa Cuddy House, doyenne ». Il ramassa ses menus outils et s'éloigna, lançant par-dessus son épaule :

-Le président Smith vous envoie ses félicitations.

House et Cuddy eurent un choc de la même intensité lorsqu'ils virent les modifications apportés au nom sur la porte. Ils n'étaient pas niais, ils savaient tous deux qu'une femme prenait le nom de son mari une fois mariée, mais de le voir ainsi écrit en grosses lettres argentées venait officialiser les choses. Ceci leur rappela encore plus l'étendue des implications que ce mariage apportait. House eu une drôle de sensation lorsqu'il vit son nom à la suite de celui de Cuddy, comme si maintenant Cuddy faisait partie de lui, qu'elle lui appartenait. Étrangement, il en éprouva un plaisir pervers. Cuddy quant à elle était sous le choc, car avant de voir ce nom à la suite du sien elle n'avait pas réalisé que maintenant elle portait officiellement le titre de Madame Gregory House.

-Vous devez être contente, maintenant vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi pour impressionner les donateurs, vous portez désormais vous-même ce nom qui a une si grande réputation, dit House pour briser le silence.

Elle se retourna vers lui, tentant de cacher son trouble, et lui répondit :

-J'imagine qu'avec votre réputation, porter ce nom comportera aussi son lot de désavantages.

-Sans doute, mais si l'envie vous prend d'aller faire un tour dans un club de strip-tease, vous serez très bien accueillie, répondit House du tact au tact.

Cuddy fit mine d'être répugnée, mais elle était contente qu'il ait ainsi allégé l'atmosphère.

-Maintenant que j'ai reconduit madame à sa porte comme un fidèle esclave, pardon je veux dire mari, puis-je m'en aller?

-Oui, mais n'oubliez pas, vous devez me ramener chez moi ce soir. Je serai prête à partir à 5h15.

Il hocha la tête puis se dirigea enfin vers les ascenseurs tandis que Cuddy entrait dans son bureau.

Sa journée de travail terminée, un patient de plus sauvé de justesse, House se pointa au bureau de Cuddy à 5h00 tapant.

-Bien sûre, dit-elle sans lever la tête de sa paperasse lorsqu'il entra, vous n'êtes pas capable d'être à l'heure pour venir travailler le matin, mais quand il s'agit de quitter l'hôpital le soir, vous êtes là en avance.

-Choquant, n'est-ce pas?, demanda-t-il pour la narguer.

Elle leva la tête de son travail un instant pour lui lancer un regard sévère.

-Ça ne sera pas très long, dit-elle en reportant son attention sur la montagne de feuilles éparpillées devant elle.

Il s'assit sur sa causeuse et l'observa. Dieu que cette femme était dévouée à son travail! Elle avait l'air si concentrée ainsi, le front plissé, son crayon reposant professionnellement dans sa petite main. Il songea qu'en occupant ainsi un poste administratif, Cuddy privait l'hôpital d'un très bon docteur, car il se rappelait combien elle étai douée à la fac, toujours la première de ses classes. Mais bien sûre, il devait aussi avouer que personne ne pourrait faire ce job mieux qu'elle. Après cinq minutes qui parurent interminables à House, il se mit à taper le bout de sa canne contre le tapis, produisant ainsi un bruit mat. Bientôt Cuddy, incapable de se concentrer, jeta son crayon sur son bureau avec dépit et se leva brusquement.

-J'ai compris, vous voulez vous en aller, dit-elle en enfilant le veston de son tailleur.

House sourit, fier que sa tactique ai porté fruit, et se leva tandis que Cuddy ramassait sa bourse et fermait les lumières.

House déposa Cuddy chez elle et fila après que celle-ci lui eut rappelé qu'elle irait le chercher à 8h30 le lendemain matin. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il alla à sa chambre pour enfiler des pantalons en molleton et un simple t-shirt blanc qui lui faisaient office de pyjama. Son regard fut attiré par les photos de mariage éparpillées sur son lit comme à un aimant. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire, il n'en avait même pas parlé à Cuddy qui ne devait pas se douter de leur existence. Il pensa d'abord à les jeter mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de la poubelle, il ne put se résoudre à les y laisser tomber. Il les glissa finalement entre les pages d'un livre qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et mit le contrat de mariage dans le tiroir de cette même table de chevet. Quand il revint se coucher dans son lit quelques heures plus tard, après avoir écouté la télé dans le living room, il ne pensait déjà plus aux clichés qui reposaient pourtant tout près de lui, hantant son subconscient à son insu.


	9. Partage de territoire

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de House M.D appartiennent à la Fox et à NBC Universal.

Chapitre 9: Partage de territoire

Le mercredi matin, ce n'est pas le réveille-matin qui tira House de son profond sommeil mais les coups qu'on frappa à sa porte. Il mit son oreiller sur sa tête dans l'espoir que les coups cesseraient, en vain. Poussant un grognement sonore, il ouvrit les yeux. Son réveille-matin, qu'il avait oublié de programmer la veille, affichait 8h31. Cuddy n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait pile à l'heure. Il se traîna hors du lit jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit sans même regarder à travers l'œil magique.

-Vous n'êtes pas prêt? ! s'exclama Cuddy quand elle le vit encore en pyjama, des traces d'oreiller encore imprimés sur son visage.

Elle entra sans attendre qu'il se pousse de côté ou qu'il ouvre la porte plus grande.

-Je vous en prie, entrez, dit House d'un ton sarcastique en tendant la main vers l'intérieur de son appartement. Faites comme chez vous!

-Comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer dans l'avion, ce qui est à vous est aussi à moi, répliqua-t-elle depuis le salon où elle s'était assise sur le divan.

House n'apprécia pas se faire servir sa propre médecine, surtout à une heure si matinale. Il reprit le chemin de sa chambre en marmonnant des mots que Cuddy ne put saisir mais qui la firent sourire. Elle dut attendre un bon dix minutes avant que House ne réapparaisse, complètement habillé et l'air un peu plus réveillé. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, prête à enfin s'en aller, mais House prit la direction opposée, celle de la cuisine. Réalisant qu'il ne la suivait pas, Cuddy fit demi-tour et se rendit elle aussi à la cuisine pour le trouver en train de se verser un bol de céréales.

-House, qu'est-ce que vous faites, on est déjà en retard!

-Quoi, il faut bien que je mange! dit-il en versant du lait dans ses céréales sans empressement. Soit je mange ici, soit je mange en arrivant à l'hôpital, et je vous préviens, j'ai tendance à manger beaucoup moins vite quand je suis sur les lieux de travail.

Décidément, il était impossible de faire entendre raison à cet homme. Cuddy soupira puis s'assit sur un tabouret en face de House, admettant la défaite. De toute façon, peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, il ne se dépêcherait pas plus, alors à quoi bon essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

-À propos, j'ai contacté un avocat, dit-elle après un moment, rompant le silence qui s'était installé tandis que House mangeait ses céréales.

House se contenta de hocher la tête, la bouche pleine.

-Il y a pas mal de paperasses à remplir, de démarches à faire. Vous devrez envoyer le contrat de mariage à cette adresse-ci, dit-elle en sortant un bout de papier de sa poche et le glissant vers lui sur la table. Si tout se passe bien et que l'avocat ne rencontre pas de pépins, les formulaires officiels du divorce devraient nous parvenir dans un mois maximum pour qu'on les signe et mette fin à tout ce cirque.

Autre hochement de tête de la part de House. Il finit son petit déjeuner en silence, balança son bol sale dans l'évier et ils purent enfin se mettre en route pour l'hôpital. Ils arrivèrent avec vingt minutes de retard, au grand damne de Cuddy et à l'indifférence de House. Comme le matin précédent, House alla reconduire Cuddy à son bureau pour continuer à faire croire à leur histoire.

C'était l'après-midi et House était en train de faire un diagnostique différentiel avec son équipe quand il aperçut Cuddy qui s'approchait de son bureau. Elle passa la tête par la porte et demanda à parler à House seul à seule une petite minute.

-Depuis qu'on est marié, elle ne peut se passer de moi, dit House à l'adresse de ses laquais. Si les murs de mon bureau n'était pas en verre, je peux vous assurer qu'il s'y passerait des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que de simples conversations, renchérit-il.

Numéro 13, Taub, Kutner et Foreman, qui n'étaient pas encore revenus du choc que leur avait causé l'annonce de l'union de House et Cuddy, firent tous la grimace. House eu un sourire satisfait en voyant l'effet qu'il avait produit et quitta la salle de conférence pour aller rejoindre Cuddy dans son bureau.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous en ce bel après-midi ensoleillé? lança House en se laissant tomber dans sa chaise.

-J'y ai réfléchie, dit Cuddy d'un ton incertain, et finalement je crois qu'il serait préférable d'aménager ensemble jusqu'au divorce. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard à tous les matins.

Elle s'attendait à ce que House proteste, pourtant il resta calme.

-Je ne veux pas aménager chez vous, dit-il simplement. Il y a trop de marches, ma jambe n'apprécierait pas d'être ainsi maltraitée. Pour ce qui est de mon appartement, si vous pouvez tolérez de dormir sur un divan, je veux bien vous prêter le mien.

-Très bien, dit Cuddy qui s'était attendue à devoir négocier avec House pour lui faire accepter l'idée. Nous devrons passer chez moi ce soir pour que je puisse récupérer des trucs.

-D'accord, à la condition que vous preniez aussi avec vous des dessous affriolants. Au cas où vous changeriez d'idée à propos de ma proposition de devoir conjugal.

Si House était resté calme, il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de faire des commentaires déplacés, fidèle à lui-même.

Cuddy n'ajouta rien et tourna les talons, retournant à son travail et laissant House au sien.

Quand House se pointa au bureau de Cuddy ce soir-là, elle était prête à partir. Ils parlèrent peu durant le trajet qui les séparait de la maison de Cuddy. Celle-ci rempli rapidement un sac de voyage pendant que House l'attendait dans la voiture. House ricana amèrement en l'attendant ainsi, songeant qu'ils étaient vraiment le stéréotype du couple américain : l'homme qui attend sa femme dans l'auto pendant que celle-ci se prépare à l'intérieur. Il pensa aussi qu'ils étaient pour explorer une tout autre facette de l'autre, car il savait que vivre avec quelqu'un était bien différent que de le côtoyer, même sur une base régulière. Il appréhendait un peu se qui allait se passer, conscient que chacun d'eux n'avait pas vécu avec un partenaire depuis un bon bout de temps. Et s'il se souvenait bien, House n'avait jamais été très doué pour la cohabitation, même avec Stacy. Cuddy revint finalement au bout de quinze minutes avec un sac sur l'épaule, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Elle se pencha à la fenêtre du côté passager sans ouvrir la portière.

-Je vais prendre ma voiture et vous suivre, comme ça elle sera déjà rendue à votre appartement si on a besoin de deux autos parfois, expliqua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle se soit mise au volant de sa voiture, derrière lui, pour tourner la clé dans le contact. Ils firent route vers son appartement, se demandant tous les deux ce que leur réservait la suite.

Ils se stationnèrent l'un derrière l'autre devant l'appartement de House. Cuddy le suivit jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, se sentant déjà comme une étrangère envahissant sa vie privée. Elle lui emboîta le pas à l'intérieur quand il eut enfin ouvert la porte et déposa son bagage dans l'entrée. House disparut un instant dans le couloir, tandis que Cuddy restait debout dans l'entrée. Elle était venue chez lui à quelques reprises, mais il semblait qu'elle découvrait l'endroit pour la toute première fois. Elle devait admettre que House faisait preuve de beaucoup de goût quant à la décoration des lieux. Bien sûre, les couleurs et les textures étaient tous très masculins, mais tout était en harmonie. Son gros sofa en cuir trônait en plein milieu du salon, devant la table basse qui était jonchée de journaux et de livres médicaux. Les murs étaient pour la plupart couverts d'étagères emplies de livres ou d'albums de musique. Il y avait aussi le superbe piano dans le coin du salon, encadré par les guitares que House accrochait au mur. Cuddy n'avait pas encore bougée, ne se sentant pas à sa place, quand House réapparut, des couvertures et un oreiller dans la main qui ne tenait pas sa cane. Il laissa tomber le tout sur le divan, sans cérémonie.

-La cuisine est de ce côté, la salle de bain de l'autre, dit-il en pointant successivement les deux pièces. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, et bien servez-vous car je ne vais pas le faire. Ah et j'oubliais, s'il vous prend l'envie de vous balader complètement nue pendant la nuit, ma chambre est au bout du corridor.

-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, mais merci quand même pour les indications, dit-elle d'un sarcastique que même House aurait pu lui envier.

Tandis que House gagnait vers la cuisine, elle avança enfin dans le living, déposant son sac près du sofa, se laissant tomber sur les gros coussins moelleux pour tester leur confort. Pendant cette première soirée passée ensemble, House regarda la télé en grignotant des croustilles tandis que Cuddy lisait en sirotant un thé, tous deux assis aux extrémités opposées du canapé, évitant de se toucher. Quand Cuddy manifesta enfin son désir de dormir, House dut libérer le divan et regagner sa chambre, laissant Cuddy se préparer pour la nuit.


	10. De l'or véritable

Ce chapitre est long, mais je crois qu'il en vaut la peine. Je l'ai réécris environ cinq fois avant d'être satisfaite, et encore là j'ai des doutes, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux, alors ne soyez pas trop sévère svp! Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, c'est super encourageant de lire vos commentaires!

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de House appartiennet à la Fox et à NBC Universal. Mais ils sont si fantastiques que je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de jouer avec eux un peu…

Chapitre 10: De l'or véritable

À 7h30 jeudi matin, House donna un solide coup de poing sur son réveille-matin pour le faire taire. Il balança ses jambes en bas du lit, résolut à se lever, lorsqu'il remarqua l'odeur qui flottait dans son appartement : un mélange de café et de pain rôti. Pour lui qui mangeait rarement autre chose que des céréales pour déjeuner et qui prenait souvent son premier café en arrivant au travail, c'était assez inhabituel. Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, encore un peu endormi. Cuddy se tenait dos à lui devant le comptoir de la cuisine, n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence. Il était toujours surpris de remarquer à quel point elle était petite lorsqu'elle n'avait pas ses talons hauts. Elle portait en guise de pyjama des pantalons rayés qui lui arrivaient un peu en bas du genou avec une camisole blanche à fines bretelles spaghetti. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une queue de cheval de laquelle s'échappaient des petites mèches frisés. En tartinant ses toasts, elle fredonnait faiblement une chanson en balançant un peu la tête. Bon, House devait admettre qu'il était moins désagréable qu'il avait cru de partager sa routine matinale avec Cuddy, qui semblait donner vie à la cuisine avec sa simple présence. La perspective de retrouver une scène semblable tous les matins dans sa cuisine lui semblait même plutôt favorable, pour être parfaitement honnête. Cuddy, qui avait fini de tartiner ses toasts, se tourna pour aller s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit House debout dans le cadrage de la porte qui l'observait.

-Ah, vous êtes réveillé, je ne savais pas.

-Il y a du café de fait? demanda House pour toute réponse.

-Oui, dit-elle en s'asseyant à la table. Vous m'aviez dit de me servir, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Il hocha simplement la tête en guise d'approbation, se versant un café. Il ramassa la boîte de céréales dans l'armoire et le contenant de lait dans le réfrigérateur avant d'aller s'asseoir lui aussi à table, en face de Cuddy.

-Vous voyez, dit-elle fièrement entre deux bouchés de toasts alors que House engloutissait ses céréales, ce matin, nous ne serons pas en retard au travail, ni vous, ni moi. Juste pour avoir la satisfaction de vous voir entrer au travail à l'heure, ça valait le coup de dormir sur votre canapé et d'avoir des maux de dos ce matin.

Effectivement, ils arrivèrent à l'heure au travail ce matin-là, peut-être même un peu en avance. House passa d'abord par le bureau de Cuddy comme son nouvel état matrimonial l'exigeait et fila ensuite vers le bureau de Wilson, priant qu'il n'ait pas de patients avec lui. Par chance, Wilson était seul. Il ne lui dit même pas bonjour en entrant, se contentant d'aller s'allonger sur le divan de Wilson, fermant aussitôt les yeux, faisant mine de dormir.

-Bonjour toi aussi, dit Wilson. Si je comprends bien, tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de sommeil cette nuit. Est-ce que Madame House serait trop exigeante au lit?

House saisit un coussin sur le divan et le lança de toutes ses forces à la tête de Wilson, qui l'évita de justesse.

-Ha ah, très drôle. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué l'heure qu'il est, mais pour ton information, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que je sois déjà au travail.

Wilson jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et du admettre que de la part de House, le seul fait d'être debout à cette heure-ci relevait de l'exploit.

-Wow, siffla-t-il, je suis vraiment étonné : Cuddy a réussit à dompter l'indomptable. Comment elle s'y ait pris, des récompenses, des menaces?

-Tu vas la fermer à la fin? !, s'impatienta House, n'étant pas d'humeur pour les plaisanteries de Wilson. Je suis venu ici pour dormir, pas pour me faire casser les pieds.

Et il referma les yeux, bien décidé à reprendre les heures de sommeil qui lui avait été enlevées.

-Avant ta sieste, reprit Wilson plus sérieusement, il faut que je te dise : samedi, il y aura une fête dans la plus grande salle de repos, celle du département de pédiatrie.

-En quel honneur? demanda House sans ouvrir les yeux. Si c'est une levée de fond pour permettre à Chase de s'acheter des nouvelles chemises et des cravates qui ne ressemblent pas aux horreurs qu'il porte habituellement, je suis partant.

-Malheureusement, tu devras supporter de voir ses fringues de mauvais goût encore longtemps, car ce n'est pas pour ça.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça de toute façon? Tu sais bien que je ne vais pratiquement jamais aux fêtes données à l'hôpital, alors en quoi est-ce que ça me concerne?

-Je dirais que ça te concerne dans la mesure où après demain il y aura une fête donnée en l'honneur de Monsieur et Madame House et que ça serait bien que tu y sois.

-Quoi?! s'exclama House en se redressant brusquement sur le sofa. Ils donnent une fête pour célébrer notre mariage?

-Il me semble que oui, confirma Wilson en riant. Smith a fait circuler un mémo ce matin même pour inviter tout le personnel au cocktail qui sera donné pour souligner votre union, samedi soir à 6h00.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tout le monde se mêle bordel?! s'insurgea House. Quand Jacobs du département d'oncologie s'est marié avec cette chirurgienne cardiaque l'année passée, personne ne leur a fait de cocktail à eux à ce que je sache. Pourquoi il faut que Smith veuille à tout prix en organiser un pour moi et Cuddy?

-C'est différent, expliqua patiemment Wilson comme s'il parlait à un enfant de quatre ans. Tu ne t'es pas marié avec une chirurgienne que personne ne connaît, tu t'es marié avec la doyenne de cet hôpital, une femme importante que tout le personnel respecte et admire. Je t'apprends peut-être quelque chose, mais ta femme mon vieux, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Et même si tu es un sale fils de pute, ta renommée produit encore un effet impressionnant sur les gens. C'est donc normal que Smith et le reste de l'assemblée désirent organiser un petit quelque chose pour vous féliciter, tu ne penses pas?

-Nous féliciter de quoi? De s'être envoyé une quantité impressionnante d'alcool avant d'aligner les mots « oui, je le veux » l'un en arrière de l'autre sans même se rappeler les avoir prononcés? Je suis d'accord, c'est vraiment quelque chose qu'il faut souligner, ironisa House, toujours furieux à propos du cocktail.

-Ce n'est pas cette version là que Smith et le reste du personnel connaissent, dieu merci. Je crois qu'ils ont tous interprété votre union comme une histoire très romantique : le médecin brillant et la doyenne influente, entretenant une passion secrète depuis longtemps et décidant de partir seuls tous les deux pour aller officialiser leur amour à l'autre bout du pays. C'est digne d'un scénario de film. Ils ont fait de vous le couple de puissance de Princeton Plainsborough.

House avait peine à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il était difficile de croire que leur histoire ait pu être interprétée de la sorte alors que lui-même connaissait les détails les moins reluisants de l'affaire. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer une soirée à serrer la main d'une foule de personnes qui serait là pour lécher les bottes de la doyenne. Il se demanda si Cuddy avait pris connaissance du mémo et ce qu'elle en pensait. Il eut envie de descendre à son bureau pour aller vérifier par lui-même, mais se ravisa. Il aurait bien le temps de lui en parler ce soir lorsqu'ils rentreraient à son appartement. Quelques étages plus bas, Cuddy venait d'ouvrir ces e-mails et de voir le mémo que Smith avait fait circuler. Elle était flattée que tout le monde veuille les féliciter, mais étant donné les vrais circonstances de leur mariage, elle voyait plutôt ce rassemblement comme une célébration hypocrite. Honnêtement, elle s'en serait passée et elle pouvait certifier que House penserait la même chose. Pour cette occasion particulière, ils devraient avoir l'air vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre car c'est cette attitude à laquelle s'attendrait tout le monde, et elle n'était pas sûre jusqu'à quel point ils pourraient jouer la comédie. Il était facile de venir travailler le matin ensemble et de repartir ensemble le soir, de se tutoyer en public (bien qu'étrangement, ils se vouvoyaient encore lorsqu'ils étaient seuls), de marcher ensemble jusqu'au bureau de Cuddy le matin, ce qu'ils faisaient déjà. Ces moments dans leur rôle de mari et femme n'étaient jamais très long, une soirée entière constituerait par contre un tout autre défi. Elle tenta de repousser ces pensées et ses inquiétudes pour le moment car elle avait beaucoup de travail qui devait être fait avant la fin de la journée.

House ne put quitter son bureau avant 5h45, le cas difficile d'un patient l'ayant retenu un bon moment, ce qui permit à Cuddy de prendre de l'avance sur sa charge de travail pour le lendemain. Elle ne fut cependant pas mécontente de le voir arriver à la fin de la journée, pouvant enfin laisser le boulot de côté pour aller remplir son estomac qui criait famine depuis des heures déjà. Lui aussi était affamé, ils arrêtèrent donc sur le chemin pour acheter des mets chinois qu'ils dévorèrent une fois rentré chez lui. Après avoir fini leur repas, Cuddy se leva pour débarrasser la table tandis que House alla se laisser tomber sur le sofa, repus. Lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour ramasser les cartons vides, la bague de mariage de Cuddy glissa hors de son doigt et roula par terre jusqu'à la table basse du salon avant de s'immobiliser. House, qui avait entendu le bruit métallique, se pencha pour voir ce qui avait roulé jusqu'à lui et ramassa la bague de Cuddy.

-C'est votre jonc de mariage? demanda-t-il alors que Cuddy s'approchait de lui pour la récupérer.

Il ne l'avait jamais observé de près, la seule fois qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses mains étant pendant la cérémonie de mariage de laquelle il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir. C'était un simple anneau très semblable au sien, avec le même motif en son centre, sauf qu'elle était moins large que la sienne. En somme, c'était plutôt simple pour une bague de mariage.

-Oui, répondit Cuddy en tendant la main gauche pour la reprendre. Elle est trop grande pour moi, parfois elle glisse et tombe de mon doigt.

House déposa la bague dans la main gauche de Cuddy mais remarqua que son annulaire, à l'endroit où s'était trouvée la bague quelques secondes plus tôt, était d'une couleur verdâtre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda-t-il en pointant l'endroit où sa peau avait pris une drôle de couleur.

-Oh ça. Les alliages qui ne sont pas composés d'or ou d'argent ternissent au contact de l'acidité de ma peau, ce qui lui donne une coloration verte. Ça me fait ça depuis que je suis toute petite.

-Décidément, je me suis fait arnaquer quand j'ai payé cette bague. Je croyais que c'était de l'or blanc.

-Apparemment que non. Je doute que la vôtre soit en or blanc si celle-ci ne l'est pas.

House retira sa propre bague, qu'il n'avait pas enlevée depuis le jour où il l'avait mis. Il s'aperçut que lui aussi arborait une marque verdâtre.

-Sales voleurs, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Cuddy retourna vers la cuisine pour continuer de nettoyer les vestiges du souper.

-Ne vous en faites pas, avec un peu de savon, ça s'en va, dit-elle depuis la cuisine. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je tache de faire disparaître ce foutu cerne avant samedi soir, ajouta-t-elle plus bas, plus pour elle-même que pour House.

-Et pourquoi ça? demanda-t-il depuis le cadrage de la cuisine.

Elle sursauta, ne sachant pas qu'il l'avait suivie jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Parce que, répondit-elle lentement, sachant qu'elle allait aborder un sujet qui ne plairait pas à House, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais samedi soir, Smith s'est mis en tête de célébrer notre mariage.

-Oui, Wilson, que ce genre de potin excite au plus au point, m'en a parlé ce matin Mais qu'est-ce que le cerne vert sur votre doigt vient faire là-dedans?

-Rien, dit Cuddy plus bas en se retournant vers l'évier pour laver les assiettes mais beaucoup plus pour éviter le regard de House. C'est juste que je sais très bien que, comme à toutes les fois qu'une femme se marie, toutes les autres femmes se ruent pour voir la « fameuse » bague de mariage. Elles viendront me féliciter et la première chose qu'elles feront, c'est prendre ma main pour voir à quoi ressemble ma bague. Alors, je me disais que je ferais bien de nettoyer ce cerne pour au moins leur faire croire que c'est réellement de l'or blanc.

-J'ai de la chance, je ne crois pas que les hommes présents samedi soir se mettront en ligue pour regarder mon jonc, dit House.

-C'est un des avantages d'être un homme j'imagine, dit Cuddy d'une voix sans joie.

House retourna s'asseoir au salon, repensant à ce que Cuddy venait de lui dire à propos de la « fameuse » bague. Elle avait parlé d'une voix éteinte, et House pensait savoir pourquoi : elle n'avait certainement pas imaginé, quand elle rêvait au jour où elle était pour être mariée, qu'elle serait gênée de montrer sa bague à tout le monde à cause qu'elle serait quelconque et de basse qualité, en plus d'être trop grande pour elle. Probablement que dans ses rêves, Cuddy s'étaient imaginé marier un grand type séduisant et romantique qui lui achèterait LA bague la plus splendide qui soit et que toutes les autres femmes regarderaient son mari et son jonc de mariage avec convoitise. House était d'avis que Cuddy était une personne qui méritait tout ça, mais il était aussi conscient qu'en épousant Cuddy, il ne lui avait offert ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il soupira, songeant que les femmes accordaient beaucoup trop d'importance à de tels détails. Sa propre grand-mère House, un peu avant de mourir, lui avait remis sa bague de mariage, en lui faisant promettre de l'offrir à la femme qui le comblerait. À l'époque, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, mais il était le seul descendant de la famille House. Il avait donc pris la bague et ne s'en était jamais défait, beaucoup plus par amour pour sa grand-mère que dans l'espoir de la donner à la femme qu'il épouserait, car déjà à ce moment là il voyait le mariage d'un mauvais œil. Il n'avait pas parlé de la bague à Stacy, de peur que celle-ci ne l'interprète comme une demande en mariage. À par ses propres parents, seul Wilson était au courant de l'existence de cette bague.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois entré, il ouvrit le dernier tiroir de sa commode et du enlever une pile de chandails rangés là à la hâte avant de parvenir à atteindre ce qu'il cherchait, complètement au fond. Il mit finalement la main sur un petit coffret noir abîmé qui contenait la bague de sa grand-mère. Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut surpris de constater que la bague était plus belle encore que dans son souvenir (il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas jeté un coup d'œil depuis des années). C'était une bague à la fois simple mais aussi très élégante. La bande d'or jaune, de l'or véritable, se séparait en deux brins au centre, créant ainsi une cavité ayant la forme d'une larme. Dans la cavité étaient incrustés trois petits diamants un à l'arrière de l'autre. Mais ce qui faisait que cette bague attirait vraiment le regard, c'était le petit saphir d'un bleu éclatant qu'on avait déposé dans la partie ronde de la larme.

House imagina pendant une fraction de seconde cette bague au doigt de Cuddy avant qu'il ne se force à chasser une telle image de sa tête. «Je ne vais quand même pas lui offrir la bague de ma grand-mère! Nous ne sommes pas réellement mari et femme. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire qu'elle se balade avec un truc moche au doigt? C'est une situation temporaire, de toute façon! » raisonna-t-il avant de refermer le coffret qui contenait la bague. Il la remit sur sa commode, sans toutefois le ranger dans le tiroir du bas, et quitta sa chambre en direction du salon.

Au salon, il se laissa tomber à l'extrémité libre de la causeuse, Cuddy occupant déjà l'autre bout. Elle regardait des reprises de Friends à la télé et ne détourna pas son attention du téléviseur avant que l'épisode ait pris fin.

-À propos de samedi soir, dit Cuddy en se retournant finalement vers lui après avoir baisser le volume du téléviseur. On ne s'en n'ai pas encore parlé, mais je crois qu'il va falloir faire notre possible pour-

-Paraître comme le couple le plus heureux du monde? coupa-t-il d'un ton grognon.

-Oui, finit-elle. Vous savez, il y aura beaucoup de membres du personnel et ils s'attendront tous à ce que nous soyons très attendris l'un envers l'autre. Alors je ne voudrais pas vous mettre la pression, mais samedi soir je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas faire de commentaires à haute voix sur mon corps ou de blagues de mauvais goût sur nos prétendus ébats amoureux, encore moins de flirter avec une autre femme.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, House avait fixé son regard sur sa main gauche, plus particulièrement sur la bague de mariage de piètre qualité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au merveilleux bijou qui reposait sur la commode de sa chambre, à la fierté que Cuddy éprouverait en montrant la bague à tout le monde pendant la fête du surlendemain. Tout à coup, il se sentit presque coupable d'obliger Cuddy à porter un jonc de pacotille. De façon générale, House se fichait éperdument des états d'âme des autres, chose que Stacy lui avait reprochée maintes fois pendant leur relation. Par contre en ce moment précis, il se sentait responsable de cette femme qui n'était pas à proprement parler la sienne, comme si maintenant le bonheur de Cuddy était quelque chose qu'il devait protéger. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti une telle obligation envers personne, pas même Stacy.

-House? s'exclama Cuddy, voyant que House était perdu dans ses pensées. Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit?

-Oui, répondit celui-ci en reprenant le fil de la conversation. Je vais faire ce que je pourrai, promit-il sans grande conviction.

De la part de House, c'était suffisant, aussi Cuddy n'insista pas plus. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans le calme, passée devant la télévision à regarder les vieilles émissions de Friends en boucle. Après la quatrième émission, House décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher, car avec Cuddy dans la maison, il se lèverait tôt le lendemain matin.

Le vendredi matin, House se réveilla avant que son réveille-matin ne sonne. Il resta étendu sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés au plafond. Ses pensées se posèrent, bien malgré lui, sur la bague de sa grand-mère House et comme la veille, une sensation de culpabilité se fit sentir. Il soupira, réalisant qu'il ne retrouverait sa paix d'esprit que s'il offrait la bague à Cuddy. Cependant, il fit de son mieux pour trouver une multitude d'excuses pour justifier un tel geste : d'abord, il se dit que ce n'était que pour quelques semaines, que quand le divorce serait prononcé Cuddy allait retirer cette bague de son doigt et qu'il pourrait l'oublier pour une autre vingtaine d'années au fond d'un tiroir. Il se dit aussi que s'il le faisait, c'était surtout dans le but de rendre toute cette mascarade la plus convaincante possible, car après tout leur job était en jeu. Pour être certain d'être absolument convaincu de ses motivations, il songea finalement que de toute façon, comme il n'avait pas l'intention de se remarier, ce ne serait pas une grosse perte de donner la bague à Cuddy. Pas une fois pendant son raisonnement il se permit d'écouter son cœur, qui lui criait du fond de sa poitrine que le simple fait de faire plaisir à Cuddy constituait un motif valable de lui donner le bijou. Satisfait des raisons qu'il avait trouvées pour minimiser l'importance de son geste, il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers sa commode. Il enleva la bague de son coffret, songeant que celui-ci faisait trop du genre demande-en-mariage, et se contenta de la tenir au creux de son poing, qu'il enfonça dans sa poche. Il quitta ensuite sa chambre en direction de la cuisine.

Comme le matin précédent, il y trouva Cuddy et une cafetière à moitié pleine. Elle était déjà en train de manger, assise à la table de la cuisine, la section « affaires » du journal ouverte devant elle. Il se versa un café puis pris place devant elle, amenant avec lui sa boîte de céréales, la bague cognant contre sa cuisse à chaque enjambée.

-Vous êtes debout tôt ce matin. Est-ce que mes bonnes habitudes ont déjà commencées à déteindre sur vous? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux de son journal.

-Se lever tôt n'est pas une bonne habitude, c'est une forme de masochiste, alors arrêtez de délirer et passez-moi plutôt les bandes dessinées.

Cuddy esquissa un demi-sourire puis lui tendit les pages du journal qu'il voulait. Elle le regarda manger ses céréales Lucky Charms, complètement absorbé par les bandes dessinées qu'il lisait. Parfois, House avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant de quarante quelques années et pour être honnête, Cuddy trouvait cela assez charmant.

House ne savait pas très bien comment donner la bague à Cuddy sans paraître y accorder trop d'importance ni faire cliché. Il se décida pour une approche subtile.

-Alors, dit-il tandis que Cuddy était toujours plongée dans la lecture du journal, vous avez nettoyé ce cerne vert sur votre doigt?

-Bien sûre que oui, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux. La bague est toujours trop grande, mais au moins le cerne n'y est plus.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre, s'exclama alors House en plongeant sa main gauche dans sa poche. Au moins la bague réussit à entrer dans votre doigt alors que la mienne me fait souffrir tellement elle est trop petite pour moi! mentit House.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lève enfin les yeux de son journal pour voir si sa plainte était réellement fondée, et c'est en effet ce qu'elle fit. Comme House avait toujours la main gauche dans sa poche, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué. Montrez-moi, demanda-t-elle simplement.

D'un geste théâtral, il retira sa main de sa poche en disant :

-Vous voyez bien que cette bague n'est pas de la bonne grandeur!

Il leva sa main gauche à la hauteur des yeux de Cuddy. Il avait placé la bague au bout de son annulaire gauche, sa petite taille l'empêchant d'aller plus loin que sa première phalange. Cuddy regarda la bague et comprit que House l'avait fait marcher et qu'en réalité elle lui était destinée. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et entrouvrit la bouche, incapable de bouger ou de formuler quoi que ce soit de cohérent.

-House, elle est…elle est…

Voyant que la bague plaisait à Cuddy, House dut faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, fier de l'effet produit. La bague, que Cuddy n'avait cessé de fixer, était toujours au bout de son annulaire gauche, étincelante. Cuddy cessa de la regarder un instant et fixa House, réalisant que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi intense que le saphir au milieu de la bague et qu'ils brillaient d'un éclat comparable.

-Vous allez la prendre ou bien vous n'avez pas encore pigé que cette bague n'est pas réellement pour moi? dit House alors que Cuddy n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Elle sembla reprendre vie, retirant l'ancienne bague de son doigt hâtivement avant de la déposer sur la table. Puis elle tendit la main pour retirer la bague du doigt de House. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Elle glissa finalement la bague dans son propre doigt. La grandeur était bonne cette fois. Elle admira pendant quelques secondes l'effet que la bague produisait à sa main puis releva la tête vers House.

-Elle est vraiment parfaite, dit-elle enfin à demi-voix. Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'acheter… l'autre faisait l'affaire…

-Ne vous répandez pas en remerciements, coupa House, soudain mal à l'aise face à l'émoi qu'il avait causé. Je n'ai pas dépensé un sou, je l'avais qui traînait là et je me suis dit qu'elle vous plairait sans doute plus que l'autre. Et comme il faut à tout prix que ce mariage ait l'air vrai, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser aller à cette fichue soirée avec l'ancienne, n'importe quel idiot aurait vu que cette bague était une véritable plaisanterie.

-En tout cas, peu importe la raison pour laquelle vous avez fait ça…merci beaucoup, dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier, car elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait seulement avec des mots. Mais elle savait que House n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection ni qu'on le touche, alors elle se retint, reportant son attention sur la bague à la place.

Après avoir fini de manger leur petit déjeuner et avoir bu leur café, ils prirent le chemin du travail. Dans l'auto, House remarqua que Cuddy jetait fréquemment des regards à sa main gauche, qu'elle avait déposée bien en évidence sur sa cuisse.

-Vous, vous n'avez pas de nouvelle bague, dit soudainement Cuddy.

C'était une constatation. Elle avait tellement été stupéfaite plus tôt quand House lui avait remis la nouvelle bague qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé que House avait toujours son jonc original au doigt.

-Non, dit-il en jetant un regard sur sa propre main sur le volant. Je ne possède pas d'autre bague qui soit de ma taille. Mais pour le peu de temps dont j'en aurai besoin, celle-ci fera l'affaire.

Cuddy reporta encore une fois son attention sur son annulaire gauche, se demandant où il avait pu dénicher une bague pareil; peu de personne avait chez elle un tel bijou qui « traînait par là », comme il avait dit plus tôt. Elle savait très bien que même en pressant House de questions, elle n'était sans doute pas pour recevoir une réponse sérieuse, alors elle s'en abstint, restant plutôt silencieuse jusqu'à la fin du trajet.


	11. Le rituel du vendredi soir

Chapitre plus court que les précédents, mais pour me faire pardonner je crois que vous allez tous beaucoup apprécier le prochain, qui s'intitulera « Un goût de champagne » et pendant lequel se déroulera la fameuse célébration de leur mariage. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de House M.D. appartiennent à la Fox et la NBC Universal. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour combler mes désirs les plus fous.

Chapitre 11: le rituel du vendredi soir

La journée du vendredi passa avec une lenteur excessive. Aucun cas médical intéressant ne s'était présenté à la clinique ou encore à l'urgence de l'hôpital, ce qui laissait à House toute la liberté de trouver lui-même de quoi s'occuper. Assis dans la chaise pivotante de son bureau, il lançait son énorme balle de tennis contre le mur et la rattrapait sans cesse avec une agilité surprenante qui témoignait du nombre de fois où il avait répété ce manège. Il réalisa bien vite que de perdre son temps avec ses jouets était beaucoup plus amusant quand il y avait du boulot à éviter que maintenant, alors qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire rien à faire, aussi se lassa-t-il rapidement. Bien sûre, il aurait pu descendre à la clinique où il était certain de trouver des patients à traiter, mais il avait déjà fait ses quatre heures de consultation cette semaine, il était donc hors de question qu'il y retourne de son plein gré. Il était sur le point d'abandonner sa partie de balle et d'allumer sa console de jeu portable à la place lorsque Wilson cogna à la porte de son bureau et entra sans attendre.

-Je vois que, comme toujours, ton département croule sous le travail, dit Wilson en se laissant tomber lourdement sur la chaise placée face au bureau de House.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous oncologues, malheureusement, répondit House. Tu es toujours sûre de te trouver de gentils patients mourants qui ont le cancer et qui te réclament, mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile pour moi de mettre la main sur un cas qui est réellement digne d'intérêt.

-Pardon, j'avais oublié que le grand House refuse de perdre son temps à traiter des maladies qui peuvent être diagnostiquées par le médecin moyen.

-C'est pour ça qu'on me paie si cher, dit House fièrement. Tandis que j'y pense, n'oubli pas d'amener des croustilles quand tu viendras chez moi ce soir, il ne m'en reste plus.

Après que Wilson se fut séparé de sa dernière femme, lui et House avaient pris l'habitude de passer la soirée du vendredi ensemble, souvent à regarder des films. House, qui prétendait ne pas accorder d'importance à ce genre de rencontre, était en fait très attaché à ce petit rituel. D'ailleurs, durant les semaines suivants la mort de Amber, alors que lui et Wilson ne se parlaient plus, il avait trouvé particulièrement difficile de se retrouver seul le vendredi soir.

-À ce propos, commença Wilson d'une voix sans joie, je ne pourrai pas être là ce soir. Le cancer d'un de mes jeunes patients, qui se bat contre sa maladie depuis déjà plusieurs mois, a évolué. Pour perdre le moins de temps possible, je vais le soumettre à une nouvelle forme de chimiothérapie dès ce soir et je vais rester pour m'assurer du bon déroulement de la procédure.

-Mais il y a d'autres médecins pour s'occuper de ça! s'insurgea House. Ton département est celui qui reçoit le plus d'argent de la part des donateurs auxquels Cuddy passe son temps à lécher le cul! Il y a donc bien quelqu'un capable de lui administrer son traitement, non?

-House, c'est mon patient! Il y a presque un an que je m'occupe personnellement de son dossier, je ne vais pas l'abandonner tandis qu'il fait une rechute.

House savait que la bataille était perdu; autant Wilson pouvait être influençable sur le plan personnel, autant il était inébranlable quand il s'agissait de son travail, particulièrement de ses patients. Alors House, pour exprimer sa mauvaise humeur, afficha une moue digne d'un enfant de cinq ans à qui on aurait arraché la sucette de la bouche.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là, reprit Wilson sur qui le regard d'enfant battu de House n'avait plus aucun effet. En plus, tu ne seras pas tout seul, Cuddy reste chez toi maintenant si ma mémoire est bonne. Vas louer un film et commande une pizza comme on le fait d'habitude. Passe la soirée avec elle, comme le font généralement les-

-Si tu finis cette phrase par « les couples mariés », je t'éclate la tête, le coupa House en pointant sévèrement sa canne sur Wilson.

-D'accord, dit Wilson en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravi de se détendre un peu, cette femme a un boulot si stressant. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais il faut que je retourne travailler.

Sur ce, il se leva et sorti du bureau, laissant House à sa console vidéo, songeur.

Comme toujours, House était prêt à partir à exactement cinq heures, épuisé de n'avoir rien fait pendant toute la journée. Cependant, lorsqu'il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et s'approcha du bureau de Cuddy, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'y était pas. Il était sur le point de demander à son assistant où elle se trouvait, mais au même moment, il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer au fond de sa poche. Il l'en retira et constata que Cuddy lui avait envoyé un message texte.

_Vous devez être devant la porte de mon bureau à l'heure qu'il est._ (Il sourit légèrement en lisant cette partie du message. Était-il donc si prévisible?) _Je suis en réunion avec le conseil d'administration. Ça ne devrait pas être très long, mais je ne vous retiens pas, allez-y et je prendrai un taxi plus tard. _

House soupira. Était-ce de la déception qu'il ressentait à savoir que Cuddy ne rentrait pas avec lui? Non, se dit-il, il ne voulait simplement pas passer la soirée complètement seul et Cuddy était son souffre-douleur préféré après Wilson. Ça n'avait rien à voir (ou du moins essaya-t-il de s'en convaincre) avec le fait que lorsqu'elle était là, même si elle était silencieuse assise à son extrémité habituelle du canapé, il ressentait une sorte de plénitude l'envahir. Il reprit son chemin vers le stationnement, songeant déjà à la pizza toute garnie qu'il allait se commander pour apaiser son ventre vide.

Cuddy arriva chez House en même temps que la pizza qu'il avait commandée. Quand Cuddy passa à côté du livreur pour entrer dans l'appartement, House remarqua que l'homme la suivait des yeux, observant ses courbes mises en évidence par sa jupe ajustée. House lui arracha alors la boîte de pizza des mains et lui jeta rapidement son argent avant de lui fermer la porte au nez sans cérémonie. Il retourna à la cuisine où Cuddy se préparait un thé. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu des sachets de thé dans ses armoires, alors il supposa que Cuddy en avait acheté plus tôt.

-Vous vous êtes commandé de la pizza? demanda Cuddy.

-Le vendredi, c'est toujours la soirée pizza. Si vous me donnez 4,50$, vous pouvez en avoir la moitié.

-Non merci, je n'aime pas vraiment le peperroni.

-Vous n'aimez pas le goût ou bien vous n'aimez pas que ça vous fasse grossir?

Cuddy avait oublié à quel point House pouvait être direct parfois.

-Un peu des deux, dut-elle avouer.

-Je vois. J'ai prévu le coup : j'ai commandé une moitié toute garnie extra bacon et l'autre moitié végétarienne. Alors vous allez me donner 4,50$, parce qu'il n'est pas question que j'avale cette cochonnerie aux légumes qu'ils osent appeler pizza.

Encore une fois, House avait fait un beau geste mais se dépêchait de le couvrir et d'en réduire l'importance en lançant tout de suite un commentaire sarcastique. Une autre personne s'en serait peut-être offusquée, mais Cuddy savait maintenant reconnaître les belles actions derrière tout le sarcasme de House. Elle tendit la main vers l'armoire qui contenait les assiettes mais House l'arrêta.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire; je sais que ça doit être contre vos principes les plus sacrés, mais c'est dans ma tradition du vendredi soir de manger la pizza à même la boîte, sur le sofa, en regardant un film.

Cuddy laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et suivit House dans le living.

-En autant que vous ne fassiez pas de miettes dans mon lit, dit-elle en se laissant tomber tandis que House fouillait dans sa bibliothèque à la recherche d'un film.

-Ça vous dit un porno? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

-House!

-D'accord d'accord, dit-il en feignant l'exaspération, mais vous manquez quelque chose de très bon. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous sorte une comédie romantique, je ne possède pas ce genre de film. Ah, j'ai trouvé.

Il se retourna et lui montra la pochette du film _ L'arme fatale. _Elle s'était attendue à pire, un film d'horreur ou de guerre, elle approuva donc son choix sur le champ. Il inséra le disque dans le lecteur et vint la rejoindre sur le canapé, prenant sa place habituelle. Ils écoutèrent le film en mangeant leur pizza et ils eurent plusieurs fous rires en regardant Mel Gibson et Danny Clover faire les dingues devant la caméra. Cuddy songea que cette tradition du vendredi soir était une très bonne chose, car ça lui permettait de faire descendre le niveau de stress lié à son travail et à ses multiples obligations. Les vendredis soirs passés chez elle, seule, se limitaient souvent à une tasse de thé et un peu de lecture avant d'aller au lit. Bien sûre, ça aidait d'être deux pour passer le temps. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu House rire de bon cœur et seul son rire grave suffisait à faire résonner la pièce entière. House, qui était habitué de s'offrir ce petit rituel à tous les vendredis soirs, souvent avec Wilson et parfois seul, du admettre qu'il avait été aussi plaisant de passer cette soirée en compagnie de Cuddy qu'en compagnie de Wilson. Le simple fait d'entendre son rire cristallin avait maintes fois suffit à déclencher son propre rire. Il trouvait qu'elle avait l'air plus reposée ainsi, après avoir passé la soirée à se bidonner devant une comédie. Il savait que son travail n'était pas de tout repos et qu'elle s'accordait rarement un répit. Après le film, qui se termina assez tard, Cuddy tombait de sommeil à son extrémité du canapé alors House se retira dans sa chambre, la laissant préparer son lit. Il se glissa entre les draps après avoir désactivé l'alarme de son réveille-matin.


	12. Un goût de champagne

Nous voici enfin arrivés au chapitre que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent! C'est à partir de maintenant que la véritable romance va commencer, mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je veillerais à éviter les OOC et à garder House et Cuddy fidèles à eux-mêmes.

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de House M.D. appartiennent à la Fox et à NBC Universal. En attendant la saison 6, je les emprunte pour me désennuyer un peu.

Chapitre 12: Un goût de champagne

House n'ouvrit pas les yeux avant 10h50 le samedi matin, récupérant les heures de sommeil qui lui avait tant manquées pendant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Comme il s'y était attendu, une odeur de café flottait déjà dans l'appartement, preuve que Cuddy, elle, n'avait pas fait relâche juste à cause qu'elle était en congé. House frotta ses yeux et passa par la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

-Vous savez, je me disais, ça serait bien qu'en plus du café, vous fassiez aussi le petit déjeu-, commença-t-il à dire alors qu'il marchait dans le corridor vers la cuisine mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il y entra et vit qu'elle n'était pas là. Il étira le cou pour voir si elle était dans le salon, mais ses couvertures et son oreiller été déjà rangées. Un peu déçu de ne pas la trouver là comme il s'y attendait, House pénétra quand même dans la cuisine, prêt à se verser une généreuse quantité de café. Il vit un bout de papier et une enveloppe sur le comptoir, près de la machine à café et s'en approcha, curieux.

_J'ai du rentrer au travail pendant que vous faisiez la grasse matinée, il y avait une réunion d'urgence du comité de greffe ce matin. Pendant que je suis au travail, je vais en profiter pour m'avancer dans d'autres dossiers, alors ne m'attendez pas pour dîner. Au fait, j'avais un petit quelque chose pour vous, mais comme vous dormiez, j'ai pensé vous le laissé dans cette enveloppe. À plus tard. _

_Cuddy_

House regarda l'enveloppe, encore plus intrigué. Il la retourna dans sa main et un petit objet froid tomba dans sa paume. Il s'aperçut, surpris, qu'il tenait dans sa main un jonc de mariage. House l'approcha de sa figure pour l'observer plus attentivement. C'était une bande en or jaune, un peu plus large que celle qu'il possédait déjà. De chaque coté de la bague, l'or était brossé ce qui donnait un fini mat tandis qu'au centre elle était brillante et lisse. On avait ainsi l'illusion qu'elle été constituée de deux bagues superposées. Elle était masculine tout en étant élégante. House n'aurait sans doute pas pu mieux choisir lui-même. Il la déposa sur le comptoir pour pouvoir enlever son ancienne bague et laver son annulaire, qui avait toujours une coloration verdâtre. Après s'être séché les mains, il reprit le jonc et le glissa dans son doigt, maintenant propre. Elle était de la bonne grandeur et il admira l'effet qu'elle produisait. Il était honnête quand il avait dit que l'autre bague ferait l'affaire, surtout pour le peu de temps qu'il la porterait, mais il devait admettre qu'il était… touché que Cuddy lui ai offert celle-ci. Il se doutait bien qu'elle devait avoir eu à débourser un bon montant pour acheter pareil bijoux. Il glissa la note qu'elle lui avait laissée dans ses poches de pyjama et se servit finalement un café. Pendant qu'il déjeunait, il jeta quelques coups d'œil à sa main gauche. Quand il eut finit son bol de céréales, il songea à appeler Cuddy pour la remercier mais changea d'idée, car il ne voulait pas paraître trop empressé, ni trop reconnaissant. Elle reviendrait probablement du travail un peu après l'heure du dîner et il était déjà plus de 11h00. Pour patienter, il décrocha une de ses guitares et en gratta les cordes, mais cela ne l'occupa que pendant une quarantaine de minute. Il regarda l'heure en soupirant puis décida de jouer du piano jusqu'au retour de Cuddy. House martelaient encore les touches du Baby Grand à 1h30, mais Cuddy n'était toujours pas rentrée. À deux heures moins le quart, sa pagette vibra sur la table du salon. Il se leva pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait et s'aperçut que c'était son équipe qui avait besoin d'une consultation. En temps normal, il les aurait d'abord appelés pour éviter d'avoir à se déplacer si c'était possible, mais ce jour-là, ce serait une excuse parfaite pour aller faire un saut à l'hôpital. Il s'habilla rapidement et roula jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il passa d'abord par son bureau pour savoir ce que ses laquais lui voulaient. Ils furent étonnés de le voir débarqué à l'hôpital.

-Vous auriez tout simplement pu nous appeler, dit Taub, nous voulions juste une confirmation de diagnostique, vous n'auriez pas été obligé de vous déplacer.

-J'étais dans le coin, dit House impatiemment. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

Ils lui énoncèrent leur problème que House régla en quelques minutes. Puis il prit l'ascenseur pour descendre au bureau de Cuddy. À travers la porte vitrée, il vit qu'elle avait pris place sur son canapé, des dossiers éparpillés un peu partout autour d'elle. Étant sûre de ne pas être dérangée alors que tout le monde la croyait en congé, elle avait même enlevé ses souliers, choses qu'elle ne se permettait pas en temps normal. Il ne cogna pas et la fit sursauter en entrant.

-House! dit-elle, surprise. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

-Mon équipe avait besoin de moi, expliqua-t-il en avançant devant la table basse.

Il vit que Cuddy regardait sa main gauche pour voir s'il avait mis sa nouvelle bague et son visage qui s'éclaira quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le nouveau jonc.

-J'étais pour retourner à l'appartement, mais pendant que j'y suis…je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de dépenser pour une bague qui ne va me servir que pendant quelques semaines? ajouta-t-il en levant sa main pour appuyer son propos.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé d'un ton plus raide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu quand il s'aperçut que le visage de Cuddy avait perdu de sa superbe. Il venait, une fois de plus, de néantiser un des beaux gestes qu'elle avait posé. Il avait voulu la remercier, mais ne sachant pas très bien comment, ses mots avaient plutôt sonné comme un reproche.

Cuddy, qui s'était fait une joie d'aller acheter une bague pour House ce matin-là avant son réveil, se figea dans son fauteuil. Après avoir dit à la dame de la bijouterie, avec une certaine fierté, qu'elle cherchait une bague pour son mari, elle avait passé près de quarante-cinq minutes à trouver un jonc qui conviendrait. Bien qu'il fût évident que n'importe quel jonc dans le magasin serait plus beau et de meilleure qualité que celui que House avait acheté à Las Vegas, elle ne voulait pas choisir n'importe lequel. Comme elle n'avait jamais vu House porter de bijou auparavant, elle se fia à ce qu'elle connaissait de lui pour choisir quelque chose qui, elle espérait, lui plairait. Elle était finalement sortie de la bijouterie, les poches singulièrement plus légères mais le cœur gonflé de fierté. Bien sûre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que House saute de joie à la perspective de se voir offrir une nouvelle bague, mais elle ne s'était pas non plus attendue à ce qu'il lui reproche son geste.

-Je veux dire, vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça. Je ne vous ai pas donné une bague dans l'espoir d'en recevoir une en retour, dit-il plus doucement et avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la gêne dans sa voix.

Le sourire revint sur le visage de Cuddy devant son évident malaise.

- Elle vous plaît?

-Elle est bien, dit-il faiblement.

Les remerciements, ce n'étaient vraiment pas son fort. Mais ça ne gênait pas Cuddy, qui n'attendait pas de lui les remerciements les plus élogieux.

-Il fallait bien que je vous offre une nouvelle bague. Celle que vous m'avez offerte est en or jaune, alors que la votre était en or blanc-en faux or blanc pour être exacte. Sans doute que peu de gens porteront attention à votre bague, mais si l'une des personnes présentes à la fête de ce soir remarque que nos bagues ne sont pas faites de la même matière, ça fera étrange, vous ne croyez pas? Deux époux doivent avoir des bagues semblables, je ne veux pas semer de doute quant à la crédibilité de ce mariage.

House n'avait pas pensé à ce détail en offrant la bague de sa grand-mère à Cuddy.

-Je vois. Bon, alors je retourne chez-

Il fut soudain interrompu par la sonnerie de sa pagette.

-C'est pas vrai! s'exclama-t-il en voyant le code d'urgence s'afficher sur l'écran. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les cas difficile se présentent le week-end?! Je devrais être payé beaucoup plus cher quand je travaille pendant une de mes journées de congé, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Cuddy.

Au lieu de retourner chez lui comme il l'avait prévu, il quitta le bureau de Cuddy en direction des ascenseurs pour aller rejoindre son équipe. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à travailler avec Taub, Kutner, Foreman et Numéro 13 sur le dossier du nouveau patient. Il n'avait pas oublié que c'était ce soir là que la fête pour célébrer leur mariage serait donnée, aussi s'appliqua-t-il à diriger toute sa concentration sur son travail pour penser le moins possible à la fête. Mais comme à toutes les fois où un événement qu'on aimerait à tout prix éviter approche, le temps passa à une vitesse folle cette après-midi là. À mesure que le temps s'écoulait, il se demandait si rester caché dans son bureau serait efficace comme tactique pour éviter la fête, mais il vit Cuddy apparaître à sa porte à 5h03, ruinant du coup tout espoir.

-House, dépêchez-vous, on a tout juste le temps de passer chez vous pour se changer avant que la fête commence.

-Se changer? dit House, intrigué. Pourquoi faut-il se changer? On est très bien comme ça, on ne s'en va pas rencontrer le président des États-unis!

-C'est une fête House, en notre honneur! Peut-on au moins avoir un minimum de classe et s'habiller un peu plus chic pour l'occasion? J'avais espéré que vous portiez une cravate.

House s'étrangla presque lorsqu'il entendit le mot cravate. Il soupira et regarda vers le ciel.

-Qu'ai-je fait au bon dieu pour mériter qu'on se plie en quatre pour souligner mon mariage? se plaignit-il en direction des cieux.

-House, s'il vous plaît, il faut partir maintenant si l'on veut revenir à l'heure.

Il obtempéra à contrecœur, laissant le soin à ses laquais d'administrer le traitement qu'il avait finalement choisi pour leur tout dernier patient.

Heureusement, House ne restait pas loin de l'hôpital. À 5h20, ils étaient déjà arrivés chez lui. Cuddy se rua dans la salle de bain avec le sac de voyage qui contenait son linge pour aller se préparer. House quant à lui entra dans sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa penderie. Elle contenait beaucoup de blazers et de chemise, qu'il portait tout le temps, très peu de pantalons propres autres que des jeans et seulement deux cravates qui pendaient tristement sur un support tout au fond de la penderie.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé mettre? cria House assez fort pour que Cuddy l'entende depuis la salle de bain.

-Un veston, des pantalons propres et votre chemise bleu ciel, si elle n'est pas trop fripée.

-Vous avez laissez tomber la cravate? demanda House, surpris.

-J'avais peur que vous vous pendiez avec avant qu'on arrive à la fête, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

House esquissa un sourire.

-Évidemment, j'aimerais mieux que vous mettiez une cravate, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

Pendant que Cuddy finissait de se préparer, House enfila des pantalons noirs propres, la chemise bleue que Cuddy semblait tant aimer et un blazer noir par-dessus. Dans un ultime effort, il tendit la main pour prendre une des deux cravates qu'il possédait, la noire, et la noua autour de son cou. Manquant d'expérience, il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'obtenir un nœud satisfaisant. Déjà, il se sentait à l'étroit et se promit d'enlever sa cravate aussitôt qu'ils auraient quitté la soirée. Il entendit enfin Cuddy sortir de la salle de bain après ce qui lui avait semblé une petite éternité et il quitta sa chambre pour aller la retrouver dans le salon. Elle avait un tailleur blanc qui était plus élégant et qui la faisait paraître plus détendue que ceux qu'elle portait au travail habituellement. Elle s'était soigneusement maquillée et n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux. Le résultat était bien joli à regarder du admettre House, bien qu'il ne lui ferait jamais un tel compliment. Elle semblait assez agitée, nerveuse même, sans doute quant au déroulement de la fête. Lui aussi l'était, mais il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Cuddy était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle ne réalisa pas que House avait déjà ouvert la porte, prêt à parti, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande :

-On y va maintenant ou bien vous voulez passez la soirée ici, parce que si c'est le cas, j'approuve totalement votre idée.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie.

-Non, on y va, dit-elle en sortant de l'appartement.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital à 6h00 tapant. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'étage du département de pédiatrie et se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos, là où le cocktail avait lieu. Par le bruit des conversations qu'on entendait depuis le couloir, la majorité des invités devait être déjà arrivés. House mit la main sur la poignée de la porte et fit une pause. Il regarda Cuddy et soutint son regard pendant un instant.

-Que le spectacle commence, dit-il simplement en ouvrant la porte toute grande.

Cuddy avança la première et House entra à sa suite. Il vint se placer tout près d'elle et Cuddy fut surprise quand elle sentit le bras de House venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il pressa légèrement sa main au-dessus de sa hanche et ils avancèrent de quelques pas ensemble. Soudain, les conversations cessèrent et les regards se tournèrent tous vers eux. Puis la foule se mit à les applaudir, lançant des mots de félicitations. Wilson, qui était assis tout près, regarda son meilleur ami s'avancer dans la salle en affichant un sourire forcé, visiblement mal à l'aise dans une telle situation. Il se dit que la cravate ne devait pas aider : il savait que House se sentait coincé lorsqu'il en portait et il félicita mentalement Cuddy d'avoir réussi à lui en faire mettre une. Smith s'avança vers House et Cuddy, un grand sourire éclairant son gros visage luisant.

-Félicitation à vous deux! dit-il en tendant sa main vers House, qui du lâcher la taille de Cuddy pour lui serrer la main. Vous êtes de sales petites cachottiers, personne ici ne se doutait que vous étiez ensemble.

-C'est que nous n'aimons pas vraiment étaler notre vie personnelle au grand jour, nous préférons être discret avec ce genre de chose, dit House sur un ton plein de sous-entendus, mais Smith ne releva pas l'insulte. Il continua de sourire bêtement et invita Cuddy à le suivre pour aller discuter affaires avec le comité de direction de l'hôpital. House, resté seul à l'endroit où Cuddy l'avait quitté, chercha Wilson des yeux et s'avança lentement dans sa direction, l'ayant repéré.

-Wow, se moqua Wilson dès que House s'assit à sa table, quel joli couple vous faites! Et elle a réussi à te faire mettre une cravate en plus? Il n'y a pas à dire, cette femme est vraiment une bonne influence pour toi. Il est dommage de penser qu'un divorce va mettre fin à tout ça.

-La ferme, grommela House en tirant sur le nœud de sa cravate pour le rendre plus lâche. Je te garantis qu'elle n'arrivera pas à me faire porter cette saloperie à tous les jours.

Il lança un regard vers Cuddy et vit que toutes les femmes du conseil d'administration qu'elle venait de rejoindre s'étaient approchées d'elle pour admirer sa bague, comme Cuddy l'avait prédit. Elle affichait un grand sourire, fière de pouvoir leur en mettre plein la vue. House, qui regardait la scène de loin, se félicita de lui avoir offert la bague.

-Cette bague est vraiment jolie Lisa! lui dit Lucy, la vice-présidente du conseil d'administration, en examinant attentivement la main de Cuddy. Tu as vraiment fait un bon choix, elle te va parfaitement.

Effectivement, Cuddy devait avouer que comme bague de mariage, elle avait rarement vu mieux.

-Merci, mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas mon choix, c'est Hou- c'est Greg qui l'a choisi, se reprit-elle à temps, se rappelant qu'une femme utilise habituellement le prénom de son mari pour le désigner.

-Vraiment? s'étonna Julia, la trésorière du comité, qui elle aussi était impressionnée par la bague de la doyenne. Tu es chanceuse que ton mari ait autant de goût. Je n'aurais jamais laissé Ted choisir ma bague de mariage à ma place, je crois qu'il n'aurait même pas su choisir un modèle qui m'aurait plu.

-Avec un saphir, en plus! renchérit Lucy. Cette bague a été payée une petite fortune, j'en suis sûre!

Cuddy regarda elle aussi sa bague, la trouvant plus belle que jamais, mais surtout, étant encore plus intriguée quant à la provenance du bijou.

La soirée se déroula pour le mieux. Tout le monde était passé féliciter chaudement la doyenne, un peu moins avait fait la même chose avec House, qui était sans doute moins apprécié que Cuddy par le personnel de l'hôpital. Plusieurs leur témoignèrent leur étonnement à les savoir en couple, notamment Chase et Cameron qui, pendant leur période de travail avec House, avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à entendre House et Cuddy se disputer à propos de tout. Brenda, l'infirmière en chef de la clinique (qu'on pouvait également qualifier de commère en chef), avait également son mot à dire sur l'union des deux médecins.

- Quand j'ai su que vous vous étiez marié avec Lisa, confia-t-elle à House, je ne croyais tout simplement pas que deux personnes si différentes pouvaient former un couple. Lisa est une personne si charmante! Mais à bien y penser, tout ce crêpage de chignon, c'est votre façon à vous de vous communiquer votre affection. Tout compte fait, vous formez un très beau couple.

House resta muet, ne sachant trop comment réagir à de tels propos. À côté de lui, Wilson se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Brenda sourit à House avant de s'éloigner, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent vu le trouble qu'il lui causait à la clinique.

-Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que tout le monde vous voyait maintenant comme le petit couple parfait, dit Wilson entre deux crises de fou rire.

-Ils ne devraient pas, répondit House d'une voix dure, ils vont être très déçus quand ils vont apprendre qu'on se divorce dans quelques semaines. Ils vont croire que je lui ai brisé le cœur et ils recommenceront à me haïr, comme dans le bon vieux temps.

-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas ton cœur qui sera brisé quand viendra le temps de divorcer? demanda Wilson en reprenant son sérieux.

-Et pourquoi ça? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais follement amoureux d'elle.

-Peut-être pas. Mais quand je suis passé voir Cuddy tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas la même bague que quand vous êtes revenus de Las Vegas.

House détourna le regard, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet.

-Elle a maintenant une magnifique bague qui doit avoir fait un trou énorme dans ton compte de banque. Si tu n'éprouves absolument rien pour elle, alors dis-moi, pourquoi lui as-tu offert une nouvelle bague?

Comme Wilson ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que lui aussi portait une nouvelle bague à son doigt, House glissa sa main gauche dans sa poche pour la dissimuler au regard de son ami. Au grand dam de House, Wilson semblait s'être mis en tête que lui et Cuddy étaient réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre et il ne voulait surtout pas encourager les espoirs qu'il entretenait à ce sujet en lui montrant la bague que Cuddy lui avait offerte plus tôt.

-Pour ton information, je n'ai pas dépensé un rond, répondit House, toujours sans regarder Wilson en face.

-Mais voyons, je ne suis pas fou, j'ai bien vu qu'elle avait une nouvelle- Oh mon dieu! Tu lui as donné la bague de ta grand-mère! dit soudainement Wilson en se souvenant de l'existence d bijou. Celle qu'elle t'a fait promettre de remettre à la femme de ta vie?

Wilson regardait House avec des yeux ronds, estomaqué. House pour sa part avait décidé d'ignorer les exclamations de surprise de Wilson et de rester de glace.

-Alors c'est plus sérieux que je pensais ce mariage, reprit Wilson. Dis, tu ne commencerais pas à éprouver quelque chose pour Cuddy?

Mais House n'eut pas à répondre, sauver par Smith qui venait de demander l'attention de la foule pour porter un toast aux nouveaux mariés.

-Désolé Jimmy, mais je dois aller lever mon verre bien haut pour célébrer mon mariage avec le diable, dit House en se levant.

-Je ne vais pas en rester là! lui répondit Wilson avant qu'il soit trop loin pour l'entendre.

House rejoint Cuddy qui était près de Smith et vint se placer tout près d'elle, à sa gauche.

-Je voudrais maintenant porter un toast à notre charmante doyenne ici présente, dit Smith sur un ton attendri en regardant Cuddy, et à son mari, qui est à la tête de notre département de diagnostique. Longue vie à House et Cuddy!

La foule éclata en applaudissements et tous portèrent leur verre de champagne à leurs lèvres. Vidant d'un trait le verre qu'il avait à la main, House apprécia le goût pétillant du champagne sur sa langue, songeant que le moment de trinquer était sans doute le meilleur de la soirée. La fête tirait maintenant à sa fin et House était heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait bientôt retourner chez lui, à l'abri des regards curieux de tout le monde. La foule commença lentement à se dissiper quand House entendit un son qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Il se retourna pour voir d'où il provenait et aperçut Wilson au fond de la salle qui cognait sa fourchette contre sa coupe avec un regard malicieux. Les autres personnes présentes semblèrent trouver l'idée de Wilson très bonne et tous attrapèrent un ustensile quelconque pour frapper sur leur coupe, produisant ce tumulte si particulier qui caractérise habituellement les célébrations de mariage. House sentit Cuddy se raidir à ses côtés, car tout comme lui, elle savait ce que ce son signifiait : ils allaient devoir s'embrasser. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé devoir aller aussi loin dans leur mascarade. Là, devant tout le monde, ce serait la première fois qu'ils partageraient un baiser alors qu'ils étaient sobres. Celui là, ils allaient s'en rappeler et House ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Il se tourna lentement vers Cuddy qui fit de même, levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux brillants d'anxiété, s'avançant lentement vers lui. Elle vit la même appréhension dans le regard de House. Ne pouvant repousser l'inévitable plus longtemps, House pencha la tête et ferma les yeux lorsque sa bouche ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Cuddy. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, la foule applaudit à tout rompre, pourtant ni Cuddy ni House n'entendit le bruit qui les entourait. Ils étaient seuls dans un autre univers où le temps s'était arrêté. House sentit Cuddy relâcher la tension qu'elle avait retenue un peu plus tôt et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Une vague de sensations déferla sur elle, alors qu'elle sentait la douceur des lèvres de House contre les siennes en même temps que sa barbe piquante qui lui écorchait le menton. Tout se passa en quelques secondes mais ce fut si intense qu'ils regrettèrent aussitôt le contact de l'autre quand ils se séparèrent enfin. Le bruit revint à leurs oreilles, assourdissant. House s'aperçut qu'une de ses mains reposaient maintenant sur la hanche de Cuddy alors qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir bougé pendant le baiser. Cuddy quant à elle avait posé une main sur le torse de House et avait refermé son autre main sur son biceps. House avait la tête légère. Il réalisa que de retrouver le goût si particulier du champagne sur les lèvres de Cuddy avait été beaucoup plus enivrant que d'en boire un verre complet. Ils soutinrent le regard l'un de l'autre pendant un instant et House rompit finalement le contact physique, reculant d'un pas. Il détourna les yeux et chercha Wilson du regard, l'apercevant adossé au mur du fond. Il le rejoint rapidement tandis que les invités commençaient à quitter la salle. Il avait les bras croisés et affichait un sourire confiant, visiblement très fier de lui.

-Si j'étais toi, je m'enfuirais en courant car il y a de fortes chances que je te tue dans un futur très rapproché, dit House entre ses dents quand il fut arrivé près de lui.

-Tu as raison, dit Wilson sans faire attention au commentaire de House, quand vous vous êtes embrassés et que j'ai cru que tu resterais collé à elle pour toujours, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la haine entre vous.

-L'ironie et le sarcasme, c'est mon truc, pas le tient. Alors arrête tes petits jeux et ne te mêle pas de ma vie privée.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et était pour repartir en direction de Cuddy quand il entendit Wilson chantonner la célèbre chanson :

« House and Cuddy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…»

Il se retourna et fit mine de donner un coup de canne à Wilson, qui arrêta de chanter net et sortit de la salle en riant. House put enfin retourner vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Cuddy. Il ne restait qu'eux et quelques membres du personnel qui parlaient entre eux plus loin dans la salle.

-On peut y aller maintenant ? demanda House sur un ton un peu plus raide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Cuddy ne dit rien mais hocha la tête, se dirigeant vers la sortie à la suite de House.

Durant le trajet vers l'appartement, aucun d'eux ne parla. House avait le cerveau en ébullition. Encore une fois, Wilson et ses élucubrations avaient provoqué une remise en question et un lot d'interrogations qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter. Quand Stacy était partie, il s'était promis de ne pas s'attacher de la sorte à une autre personne, car l'abandon lui avait fait trop mal. Il s'était donc appliqué à se construire une carapace épaisse derrière laquelle il pourrait mettre ses sentiments en sécurité. Il avait une philosophie très simple : si on ne s'attache pas sentimentalement aux personnes qui nous entourent, ils ne peuvent pas nous faire souffrir. Il s'était donc entraîné à ne pas ressentir d'amour ou d'affection pour personne, car il avait la peur bleue que s'il ouvrait son cœur à quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un était pour l'abandonner un jour ou l'autre. Il avait vécu ainsi dans sa forteresse solitaire, pas particulièrement heureux mais pas malheureux non plus. Puis il y avait eu le mariage. Tout à coup, il n'était plus seul dans sa forteresse, Cuddy était à ses côtés. Une petite part de lui voulait s'ouvrir à elle, mais il ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés, il avait pris peur en réalisant qu'il n'était pas capable de ne rien éprouver pour Cuddy, de lui être complètement indifférent. Arrêté à une lumière de circulation, House lança un regard de côté à Cuddy et réalisa que même si pour le moment il ne pouvait définir exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ce mariage deviendrait un jeu dangereux si ses sentiments continuaient à prendre de l'intensité. Et à en juger par la vitesse à laquelle son affectivité envers Cuddy avaient changé au cours des derniers jours, plus particulièrement ce soir, il ne lui faudrait sans doute pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne soit totalement incapable de refouler ce qu'il ressentait. Il serra les mains sur son volant, damnant Wilson pour ce qu'il avait provoqué.

Cuddy aussi était songeuse, regardant sans vraiment le voir le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux à travers la vitre de la portière. Elle n'avait pas été dans une relation sérieuse depuis des lustres. À toutes les fois qu'elle avait été en couple, c'était plus par commodité que par amour véritable. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'elle pouvait être elle-même, se sentant toujours obligé de faire des compromis difficile entre ses partenaires et son travail. Elle s'était donc convaincu que son succès professionnel compenserait largement pour le fiasco qu'était sa vie personnelle. Ça avait marché pendant un bon bout de temps, alors qu'elle gravissait les échelons du monde médical. Elle avait cru que devenir doyenne suffirait à combler le manque qu'elle éprouvait. Mais quand elle avait enfin eu le poste, elle avait compris qu'il lui manquait encore quelque chose. Ne croyant plus à la romance, elle avait alors pensé à la fertilisation in vitro. Elle essayait présentement pour la dernière fois de tomber enceinte avec cette méthode, mais n'était pas très positive quant aux résultats. Puis il y avait eu le mariage. Elle s'était retrouvée avec House et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle s'était senti elle-même, avait senti qu'elle pouvait être qui elle était sans en éprouver de culpabilité. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés, elle avait eu la conviction profonde qu'il pourrait être celui capable de combler le manque qu'elle éprouvait. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas laisser l'espoir et la passion prendre le dessus car elle savait que si ce nouveau bonheur lui était enlevé par la suite, elle en souffrirait énormément. Et elle avait toutes les chances de souffrir, pensa-t-elle, car elle ne croyait pas que House ressente autre chose que de l'indifférence à son égard. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de House, elle le regarda sortir de la voiture et comprit que l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme était pour prendre des proportions gigantesques si ce mariage ne prenait pas fin au plus vite.

L'atmosphère était tendue dans le living room de House ce soir là. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques paroles depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'hôpital et n'osaient même plus se regarder. Cette attitude rendait Cuddy folle. Elle trouvait dommage que tout ce soit si bien passé jusqu'à maintenant et qu'à cause de ce foutu baisé, tout prenne une tournure désagréable. S'ils gardaient un tel comportement l'un envers l'autre, cela pourrait sérieusement compromettre leur chance de faire croire à leur mariage. N'y tenant plus, elle se tourna brusquement vers House qui était assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé et s'exclama :

-Est-ce qu'on va continuer à s'éviter comme ça longtemps?

House sursauta, surpris par la soudaine interpellation de Cuddy après un si long silence. Il se contenta simplement de la regarder, sans rien dire.

-Écoutez, continua-t-elle, nous nous sommes embrassés, ce n'est pas le bout du monde. Nous avons été forcés de le faire, comme nous sommes forcés de cohabiter. Jusqu'à maintenant nous avons réussi à le faire sans s'entretuer, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait que ça change maintenant. Alors si vous êtes d'accord, moi j'aimerais bien qu'on arrête d'agir comme si on avait commis une faute impardonnable.

-J'avoue que dans le rayon des fautes impardonnables, il y a le fait de s'être marié et de s'être envoyé en l'air, deux fois, souligna House en levant l'index et le majeur, deux fautes beaucoup plus condamnables.

Cuddy, au lieu de s'offusquer, sourit car elle savait que ce genre d'humour tordu était la façon que House utilisait pour lui faire savoir qu'il était d'accord avec elle, autrement il serait resté silencieux. House lui était reconnaissant d'avoir briser la glace, la tension commençait déjà à redescendre entre eux.

-Contente de voir que vous êtes retourné à votre sarcasme habituel, ça prouve qu'on peut arrêter de se faire la gueule pour absolument rien.

-Ce qu'on peut faire par contre, c'est faire la gueule à Wilson : c'est ce salaud qui a eu la brillante idée de cogner contre son verre pour qu'on s'embrasse.

-Je ne croyais pas qu'un type comme Wilson avait cette audace, dit Cuddy, surprise.

-Vous ne connaissez pas Wilson, c'est le pire entremetteur qu'il puisse exister. Vous auriez du le voir il y a trois ans quand j'ai accepté d'aller au restaurant avec Cameron. Il ne tenait plus en place, alors vous ne pouvez vous imaginer l'effet que ce mariage a sur lui

Il se faisait tard et la journée avait été éprouvante, aussi Cuddy fit savoir à House qu'elle voulait se coucher. Il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, heureux à l'idée que le lendemain, il n'avait pas à aller travailler.


	13. Cohabitation facile

Un chapitre un peu plus calme entre la fête et la prochaine péripétie importante qui prendra place dans le prochain chapitre.

Je viens tout juste de voir les bandes-annonces promo de la sixième saison. Est-ce que j'ai bien vu House embrasser une femme qui n'était pas Cuddy? Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de ça, moi je panique!

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de House M.D. appartiennet à la Fox et à NBC Universal. Je vais les remettre à leur place quand j'aurais finis de m'amuser avec eux, promis.

Chapitre 13: cohabitation facile

Dimanche matin, Cuddy profita de sa journée de congé pour se lever plus tard. House se réveilla même avant elle, et réalisant qu'elle dormait encore, fit de son mieux pour ne pas la réveiller. Il se glissa dans la cuisine et comme il n'y avait pas de café de fait, il prit l'initiative de le préparer lui-même. Il récupéra son journal et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, pour le feuilleter. Il en était à son deuxième café quand Cuddy apparut enfin dans l'embrassure de la porte, les cheveux en bataille.

-Vous avez fait du café? s'étonna-t-elle en avançant dans la cuisine.

-Je ne suis pas un imbécile, si j'ai une cafetière, c'est parce que je sais faire du café. Avant, je pouvais me passer de café au réveil, mais maintenant, grâce à vous, j'ai besoin d'une dose de caféine aussitôt que je suis debout. Je n'avais pas besoin de développer une autre dépendance, mais merci beaucoup quand même.

Elle se versa un café, encore engourdie de sommeil, n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce que House lui disait.

-Je meurs de faim. Vous avez déjeuné? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, pas encore.

Elle ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur pour voir ce qu'il contenait. Pas grand chose à vrai dire, il faudrait faire l'épicerie bientôt. Mais il y avait quand même des œufs en bonne quantité.

-Une omelette, ça vous dit? demanda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour me mériter un petit déjeuner?

-S'il fallait attendre que vous fassiez quelque chose de bien pour vous nourrir, il y aurait longtemps que vous seriez mort de faim. Vous en voulez, ou pas?

Il hocha la tête. Ça ne serait pas mauvais de manger autre chose que des céréales ce matin et en plus il n'aurait pas besoin de lever le petit doigt. Cuddy s'affaira autour de la cuisine. Elle intégra une bonne quantité de légumes dans son omelette et pour être sûre que House ne s'en plaigne pas trop, elle lui fit cuire le restant d'un paquet de bacon qu'elle avait déniché dans le tiroir du réfrigérateur.

-Il n'y a plus rien à manger dans votre appartement, dit Cuddy à House en ramassant les assiettes sales après qu'ils eurent fini de manger. Je vais sortir pour aller faire les courses tout à l'heure.

Tel qu'elle l'avait annoncé, une demi-heure plus tard, Cuddy était habillée, prête à partir pour aller faire l'épicerie. Elle était sur le point de refermer la porte derrière elle après être sortie quand elle sentit House la retenir de l'autre côté et l'ouvrir à nouveau. Il sortit à la suite de Cuddy et referma enfin la porte derrière lui.

-Où allez-vous?

-Faire les courses avec vous. Si je vous laisse y aller toute seule, il y a de bonnes chances que je mange des produits bios et du lait de soya pendant toute la semaine qui va suivre. Je suis un homme, j'ai donc besoin de viande, de vraie nourriture. Alors j'y vais avec vous pour être sûre que vous allez en acheter.

Ils prirent la voiture de Cuddy pour se rendre au supermarché. Alors qu'elle conduisait, il essayait de trouver une station qui lui convenait à la radio. Il finit par régler la radio sur une station qui ne semblait diffuser que du heavy metal. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette musique, mais pour le simple plaisir de voir Cuddy grincer des dents, il monta le volume au maximum. Elle endura ce manège pendant environ deux minutes puis finit par éteindre la radio, exaspérée.

-Vous auriez du rester à l'appartement, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents sans détourner les yeux de la route.

-Vous avez tenu plus longtemps que je pensais, dit-il simplement, car il aimait voir combien de temps elle résistait à ses insanités avant de craquer. Pour lui, c'était un jeu irrésistiblement amusant. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'épicerie où le stationnement était bondé. Cuddy se dirigea dans l'espace pour handicapé, même si la vignette leur permettant de stationner dans cette espace était restée dans la voiture de House. Elle sortit la première de l'auto, House prenant le temps de récupérer sa canne sur le siège arrière. Elle n'avait pas encore refermé sa portière qu'on homme, qui s'approchait d'elle par la gauche, l'interpella, furieux.

-Hey! Ce n'est pas parce que le stationnement est plein que ça vous donne le droit de stationner dans l'espace pour handicapé! Faîtes comme les autres gens honnêtes, stationner vous plus loin et marchez!

Cuddy, se sentant injustement attaquée, garda toutefois son calme et tenta de rectifier la situation.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez; J'ai oublié de prendre la vignette d'handicapé avec moi, mais l'homme avec qui je suis a besoin de ce stationnement, il a du mal à marcher.

Entre temps, House était sortit de la voiture. Cependant, d'où il était, l'homme enragé ne pouvait pas voir qu'il avait une canne à la main. Il lui lança un regard puis reporta son attention sur Cuddy.

-Il n'est pas en chaise roulante à ce que je vois, il ne semble pas avoir trop de mal à tenir debout! Qu'il marche lui aussi!

À ces mots, Cuddy perdit son sang froid.

-Écoutez-moi bien, dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur l'homme. Si vous pensez que je vais laisser mon mari souffrir le martyre juste pour vous faire plaisir, vous vous trompez royalement!

House ressentit une sensation curieuse au creux de l'estomac quand Cuddy prononça les mots « mon mari »; bien qu'ils se glissaient dans leur rôle de mari et femme lorsqu'ils étaient à l'hôpital, jamais ils ne s'étaient désignés ainsi ailleurs, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas contraints de le faire. Pendant qu'elle parlait, House avait fait le tour de l'auto et était venu se placer près de Cuddy, le visage dur. L'homme constate enfin que House avait une canne à la main et avait du mal à se déplacer, mais pour ne pas perdre la face, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

-Eh bien la prochaine fois, emportez donc votre vignette!

Cuddy ne pouvait croire qu'il avait le culot d'en remettre. Elle était pour répliquer mais House, qui lui aussi était maintenant à cran, s'approcha de l'homme avant que Cuddy n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Parlez à ma femme sur ce ton encore une fois, une seule, et vous verrez que même une personne handicapée peut être très violente : je vous casse ma canne sur la tête quand vous voulez, menaça-t-il à voix basse.

L'homme blêmit puis fit demi-tour, ne daignant même pas entrer à l'épicerie et acheter ce pour quoi il était venu. House et Cuddy le regardèrent s'éloigner en silence puis se dirigèrent enfin vers l'épicerie. Ils étaient tous deux étonnés d'avoir pris la défense de l'autre avec tant d'emportement, pourtant il leur avait semblé naturel de le faire. Cette scène, ils le savaient, témoignaient du sentiment d'appartenance qui commençait à se développer entre eux et qui, pour être honnête, les effrayait un peu.

Il leur fallut un peu plus d'une demi-heure pour faire les courses. House dévalisa le comptoir des viandes alors que Cuddy de son côté sembla remplir une douzaine de sac de fruits et de légumes. En plus de toute la viande qu'il avait mise dans le panier, House insista pour y ajouter quelques sacs de croustilles et, bien sûre, ses céréales préférées, les Lucky Charms. Quand ils passèrent à la caisse, House tenta d'enlever subtilement quelques sacs de fruits tandis qu'ils avançaient sur le tapis roulant mais Cuddy le vit faire et s'assura que tout ce qu'elle avait choisi soit facturé. Au moment où ils remettaient le pied dans l'appartement de House, le téléphone sonna. House alla répondre tandis que Cuddy s'affairait déjà à déballer les items qu'ils venaient d'acheter et à les placer dans les armoires qui lui étaient maintenant familières.

-House, répondit celui-ci en saisissant le combiné.

-Où étais-tu? demanda Wilson à l'autre bout du fil. Ça fait trois fois que j'essais d'appeler chez toi et ton cellulaire est mort, étant donné que tu ne le recharges jamais.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait que je t'appelle à toutes les fois qu'il me prenait l'envie de sortir de chez moi pour demander ta permission, répondit House brusquement. Pour ton information, j'étais parti faire l'épicerie.

-Ah d'accord. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je vienne souper avec toi ce soir.

-Jimmy, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas attiré par les hommes, alors arrête d'essayer de me séduire.

-Très drôle. Sérieusement, ça te tente? J'ai fais un rôti hier, il m'en reste pas mal et je sais que tu n'aimes pas cuisiner alors…

-Tu en as assez pour trois personnes?

-Trois? Pourquoi? …Cuddy est encore chez toi?!

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te surprend, je t'ai dit qu'elle viendrait habiter chez moi le temps que tout ça soit réglé.

-Je sais, mais tu m'as aussi dit que c'était uniquement pour faciliter le transport le matin, pour que le monde vous voit arriver ensemble au travail. Je comprends qu'elle ait besoin de rester chez toi pendant la semaine, mais je pensais que comme vous êtes en congé tous les deux la fin de semaine, elle retournerait chez elle pendant ce temps.

-…

-Peut-être aimerais-tu mieux que je vous laisse seuls tous les deux? demanda Wilson, et House pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'il souriait présentement d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Arrête de dire des stupidités et amène ton foutu rôti chez moi, cracha-t-il avant de lancer le téléphone sur son socle.

Il retourna à la cuisine où Cuddy venait tout juste de finir de placer la nourriture qu'ils venaient d'acheter dans les armoires.

-Wilson vient souper avec nous, lui apprit-il.

-Ah, très bien. Vous voulez que je cuisine ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, il amène un rôti avec lui.

-C'est gentil de sa part.

-Wilson me prend pour son dieu et croit qu'il doit me donner des offrandes à toutes les fois qu'il vient ici. J'attends toujours qu'il me sacrifie une jeune vierge.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la cuisine pour aller lire dans le salon. En la regardant passer devant lui, House repensa à ce que Wilson lui avait dit et se demanda effectivement ce qu'elle faisait encore chez lui alors que c'était la fin de semaine. Retourner vivre chez elle pendant ce temps lui semblait la chose logique à faire maintenant que Wilson le lui avait fait penser. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas éprouvé le désir de rentrer chez elle et lui-même n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de lui suggérer de s'en aller. En y repensant bien, il constatait que l'adaptation entre lui et Cuddy s'était fait facilement. House en était stupéfait car il avait toujours cru qu'il fallait faire des compromis immenses, voire même aller jusqu'à sacrifier son propre bien-être, pour arriver à cohabiter. Ça avait d'ailleurs été le cas avec Stacy. Il se rappelait qu'ils se chamaillaient toujours pour des riens; le choix du poste de télévision, les trucs de beauté de Stacy qui envahissaient la salle de bain, House qui mangeait devant la télévision…Avec Stacy, il devait toujours se forcer à faire des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas et il avait souvent eu l'impression qu'elle attendait toujours plus de lui. Avec Cuddy, c'avait été très différent. Elle était débarquée dans sa vie et il avait craint de sentir son espace personnel menacé, mais ce n'avait pas été le cas. Il n'avait pas eu à changer quoi que ce soit dans sa façon d'agir, car il sentait que Cuddy l'acceptait tel qu'il était, avec toutes ses manies et ses défauts. Il avait cru que la présence de Cuddy dans son appartement allait nuire à son confort, mais au contraire elle s'était parfaitement intégrée dans sa routine quotidienne, comme si elle avait toujours partagée sa vie. Il s'était mis à apprécier des choses tout à fait banales de leur vie commune : il aimait la retrouver assise à la table de sa cuisine le matin, en train de boire son café ou de lire le journal, paisible. Quand il entrait dans la salle de bain après qu'elle ait pris sa douche, il appréciait l'odeur de noix de coco de son savon qui y flottait encore. Elle ne lui demandait pas plus que ce qu'il était capable d'offrir, respectant ses limites, et pour cette seule raison il lui était reconnaissant. Il avait pensé que Cuddy serait affreusement autoritaire et plutôt dictatrice dans la vie de tous les jours car elle l'était au travail, mais il avait comprit que c'était son poste qu'il l'exigeait. En fait, il avait constaté qu'être son employé et son mari était deux choses complètement différentes et il devait admettre que jusqu'à maintenant il aimait beaucoup mieux son rôle de mari. Il réalisait qu'elle prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie et ça l'inquiétait, car il savait que ça allait compliquer les choses lorsque viendrait le temps de se séparer. À cette pensée, il eut un pincement au cœur et se rappela que c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de ne plus s'attacher à personne : ça finissait toujours par faire mal. Mettant ces pensées de côté pour le moment, il attrapa un journal médical qui traînait là et alla s'asseoir dans sa chaise longue dans le salon.

Il n'avait lu que quelques pages quand on cogna à la porte. Cuddy se leva et alla ouvrir à Wilson. Il avait les bras chargés de plats en équilibre précaire, aussi Cuddy s'empressa-t-elle de lui venir en aide. Il lui sourit gentiment avant d'entrer dans l'appartement de House. Elle alla porter le tout dans la cuisine tandis que Wilson allait saluer House.

-Tu en as fait ta servante officielle ou quoi? demanda Wilson en désignant Cuddy.

-Elle fait aussi le café et le petit déjeuner. Si elle perd son emploi, je crois que je vais sérieusement songer à l'engager comme femme de ménage.

-Je vous ai entendu, dit Cuddy depuis la cuisine. Et je vous rappelle que si je perds mon emploi, je n'aurais pas besoin de travailler car je suis toujours en mesure de toucher la moitié de tout ce que vous possédez, ajouta-t-elle pour lui clouer le bec.

-Elle est maligne, dit Wilson en levant un sourcil.

Ils firent réchauffer les plats que Wilson avait apportés et mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Wilson avait l'habitude de venir manger avec House de temps à autre mais ça lui faisait drôle que Cuddy soit présente. Ça lui rappelait le temps où House était en couple avec Stacy. À cette époque là aussi il lui arrivait d'aller partager un repas avec eux, mais il avait toujours préféré les fois où Stacy avait du s'absenter, car House et elle avaient des prises de bec fréquentes. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait aimé son ami très sincèrement, mais savait aussi qu'elle avait toujours entretenu l'espoir de le faire changer. Par amour, House avait tenté de changer son caractère, mais se rendant compte que c'était contre nature, cela avait fini par créer des tensions dans leur couple. Ce soir par contre, il était le même bon vieux House que Wilson avait toujours connu, avec son ego inaltérable et son sarcasme aiguisé, même si Cuddy était présente. Elle ne sembla pas dérangée par toutes les stupidités et les blagues de mauvais goûts que House débita pendant le souper, ayant l'air parfaitement à l'aise avec l'attitude qu'il avait. En tant qu'homme maintes fois mariés et maintes fois divorcés, il savait à quel point il était difficile de trouver une personne avec qui on se sentait assez en confiance pour ne pas avoir peur de montrer qui on était vraiment. À les voir ensemble, Wilson savait que House et Cuddy étaient cela l'un pour l'autre mais qu'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, ou plutôt qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'en rendre compte. Car Wilson se doutait bien que tous deux éprouvaient une affection grandissante l'un pour l'autre mais que la peur d'être blessé, la crainte que leurs sentiments ne soient pas partagés les paralysaient. Cependant, il espérait qu'ils réaliseraient qu'ils été faits pour s'aimer avant que le divorce ne soit prononcé. Wilson savait que la signature des papiers officiels serait un point de non retour et qu'après l'opportunité ne se représenterait plus. Ils étaient à la croisée des chemins, il importait qu'ils prennent une décision rapidement, sinon ils continueraient leur route séparément.

Après le repas, Wilson débarrassa la table et déposa les assiettes sales dans l'évier. Il remarqua que la bague de House traînait sur le rebord de l'évier. Il prit le jonc dans sa main, intrigué : il était sûre d'avoir vu une alliance au doigt de House plus tôt, mais n'y ayant pas porté une attention particulière, n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était nouvelle. Il se retourna vers House, toujours assit à la table de la cuisine, et vit qu'en effet il avait une nouvelle alliance éclatante à son doigt. En dirigeant son regard vers Cuddy, assise tout près, il comprit qu'elle devait s'être empressée d'acheter une nouvelle bague à House après que celui-ci lui ait offerte celle de sa grand-mère. Il déposa la bague où il l'avait prise sans poser de questions, songeant qu'il était incroyable que deux personnes vivent dans un tel déni. Il ne resta pas très longtemps après le souper, car tous les trois travaillaient le lendemain. House et Cuddy se dirent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher, agréablement surpris du déroulement de leur journée commune.


	14. Restez

Désolée pour le délai!

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de House M.D. appartiennent à la Fox et à NBC Universal. Je les utilise uniquement comme remède contre l'ennui.

Chapitre 14: Restez

Le lundi et le mardi suivants se déroulèrent normalement, en tout cas aussi normalement qu'une journée pouvait se dérouler quand il était question de House et Cuddy. Leur vie professionnelle n'avait pas beaucoup changée depuis le mariage, la majeure différence étant qu'ils arrivaient et quittaient ensemble. Mais House avait continué de réclamer des procédures médicales illégales et/ou dangereuses presque quotidiennement. Cuddy pour sa part avait continué de lui refuser celles qu'elle jugeait vraiment trop risquées, lui accordant celles qu'elle considérait nécessaires. Ils avaient encore des mésententes fréquentes à propos de tout et de rien, mais ils essayaient autant que possible de ne pas les avoir devant d'autres membres du personnel. House ne s'empêchait pas de faire des commentaires sur le corps ou la garde-robe de Cuddy devant tout le monde comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais agrémentait maintenant ses commentaires par des phrases du genre « c'est à cause de cette partie de son corps que je l'ai marié » ou encore « elle s'habille comme ça pour me rendre jaloux ». On leur jetait encore des regards attendris quand on les voyait ensemble, la nouvelle saisissante de leur mariage secret faisant encore sensation, ce qui exaspérait House au plus haut point. Mais à part ces quelques changements, tout se déroulait confortablement pour les deux docteurs.

Le mercredi matin, Cuddy dut aller cogner à la porte de la chambre de House, car il commençait à se faire tard et il n'était toujours pas levé. Ils allaient être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

-House! dit-elle en cognant, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?! On va être en retard si vous ne sortez pas tout de suite de cette chambre!

-Ma jambe me fait un mal de chien ce matin, grogna House de l'autre côté de la porte.

Cuddy savait que House avait parfois des journées plus difficiles où sa jambe le faisait particulièrement souffrir. Quand il passait une de ces mauvaises journées, il lui arrivait d'être extrêmement en retard au travail ou encore de ne pas se pointer du tout. En de pareils cas, elle ne le questionnait ni ne le sermonnait, sachant très bien ce qui l'avait gardé à la maison ce jour-là. Elle resta sans bouger sur le pas de la porte, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

-Écoutez, continua-t-il d'une voix étouffée, partez devant et je vous rejoindrai à l'hôpital à midi. D'ici là la douleur devrait s'être atténuée.

Cuddy ne savait pas très bien si elle devait ouvrir la porte pour vérifier par elle-même la gravité de la situation et lui demander s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit avant qu'elle s'en aille. Cependant, elle y renonça, sachant très bien que House n'aimait pas que quiconque le voit dans un état vulnérable.

-D'accord, se contenta-t-elle de répondre à la porte fermée.

Elle ramassa ses clés sur la table du salon et sortit dans la fraîcheur du matin, espérant que la douleur de House se dissiperait vite.

Après une matinée plutôt calme, Cuddy fut convoqué à une conférence qui se termina vers midi et demie. Quand elle retourna à son bureau et constata qu'il était passé midi, elle voulu savoir si House était finalement rentré travailler. Elle appela à son bureau, où Foreman lui répondit à la énième sonnerie.

-Foreman, j'écoute.

-Foreman, c'est le docteur Cuddy. House est dans les parages?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée. Nous avions un cas très simple sous la main, nous n'avons donc pas eu besoin de le contacter non plus.

-D'accord, merci docteur Foreman.

Cuddy raccrocha le combiné lentement. House lui avait pourtant dit qu'il se rendrait à l'hôpital pour midi. Mais le connaissant, il était fort probable qu'il arrive plus tard que l'heure prévue, résonna-t-elle. Aussi Cuddy décida de continuer sa besogne, certaine que House était pour se pointer tôt ou tard. À une heure et demie de l'après-midi cependant, Cuddy commençait à se demander où il était passé. Elle se rendit elle-même au bureau de House pour vérifier s'il était présent et après avoir constater que son équipe travaillait sans lui, elle arrêta au bureau de Wilson.

-Bonjour, dit Wilson étonné quand il la vit entrer. Je ne vous attendais pas cet après-midi, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Vous avez vu House? demanda-t-elle.

-Je devrais l'avoir vu? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés. Je croyais qu'il avait pris congé aujourd'hui.

-Non, expliqua Cuddy, il est resté à l'appartement car sa jambe lui faisait trop mal. Mais il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait travailler vers midi et je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

Wilson jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et comprit pourquoi Cuddy se posait des questions.

-Vous l'avez appelé?

-Non, pas encore.

Bien qu'elle tenta de le cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Cuddy commençait un peu à s'inquiéter. Wilson saisit le combiné téléphonique et le lui tendit, tandis qu'il composait le numéro de l'appartement de House. Cuddy attendit que House décroche, mais après une douzaine de sonneries, c'est finalement elle qui raccrocha

-Il ne répond pas chez lui, dit Cuddy inutilement.

Wilson voyait que Cuddy commençait sérieusement à se faire du mouron pour House.

-Il est peut-être en route, suggéra-t-il gentiment pour rassurer Cuddy.

Encore une fois, il lui tendit le combiné alors qu'il composait le numéro de cellulaire de House. Cuddy agrippa fermement le téléphone, espérant cette fois entendre la voix grogneuse de House à l'autre bout du fil. Malheureusement, après un nombre innombrable de sonneries, elle dut raccrocher pour la deuxième fois, bredouille. Son teint avait maintenant perdu de la couleur et elle se tordait nerveusement les doigts, comme une enfant timide devant faire un exposé devant toute la classe.

-Je suis sûre que tout va bien Cuddy, dit calmement Wilson. Vous savez comment est House, il ne répond pas toujours au téléphone quand on l'appelle. Peut-être qu'il s'est rendormi.

Mais Cuddy avait déjà tourné les talons, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Merci Wilson, mais j'aime mieux aller m'en assurer par moi-même.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et fonça vers son bureau, empruntant les escaliers car l'ascenseur n'était pas arrivé assez vite à son goût. Elle saisit rapidement son sac à main et se précipita vers le parking. Sur le chemin qui menait à l'appartement de House, elle fit des arrêts très brefs et grilla même une lumière, son inquiétude maintenant grandissante. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade quand elle arriva enfin à son appartement et constata que sa voiture et sa motocyclette étaient stationnés dans l'entrée. Elle utilisa son double de la clé pour enfin pénétrer dans l'appartement, sentant que quelque chose clochait.

-House! appela-t-elle depuis l'entrée.

Elle tendit l'oreille et ne put entendre qu'un grognement étouffé qui venait de sa droite. Elle fit quelques pas dans cette direction et sa poitrine se resserra quand elle se retrouva dans l'embrassure du corridor. Là, entre la porte de la salle de bain et celle de sa chambre, House était étendu par terre, les deux mains plaqués sur sa cuisse droite. Il avait les yeux fermés, crispés. Son front était couvert de sueur et elle pouvait voir que le col de son chandail était trempé. Les cheveux qui couvraient ses tempes et son front étaient foncés, eux aussi mouillés par la sueur froide. Sa canne gisait à quelques pas de lui, inutile. Cette vision lui fit mal à voir et elle se dépêcha de se précipiter vers lui.

-Oh mon dieu, House! murmura-t-elle quand elle se fut agenouillée à ses côtés.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et eut du mal à fixer son regard sur elle. La souffrance qu'elle vit dans ses yeux quand il parvint enfin à soutenir son regard l'écorcha vive, lui serrant la gorge.

-Cuddy…mon..mon vicodin…arriva-t-il à murmurer faiblement.

Il referma les yeux lentement, comme si ce fut tous les efforts qu'il avait pu fournir. Cuddy, déchirée à l'idée de le laisser là, gisant sur le plancher, savait pourtant qu'elle devait absolument le faire pour aller récupérer les pilules de House au plus vite. C'est la part plus rationnelle du médecin en elle qui lui permit enfin de se lever et de se ruer au salon, où elle trouva son blazer sur un bras du sofa. Elle en retourna précipitamment les poches et trouva le flacon de vicodin. Elle retourna auprès de House en quelques enjambées rapides et repris sa place à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit le flacon de pilules et le secoua pour en faire tomber deux dans la paume de sa main. House, qui avait entrouvert les yeux, tendit une main tremblante vers celle de Cuddy et s'empara des précieuses pilules qu'il avala d'un seul coup. Il laissa retomber sa tête vers l'arrière en fermant les yeux et sa main retourna immédiatement agripper sa cuisse droite.

-House, vous ne pouvez pas rester dans le corridor. Il faut absolument vous emmener dans votre lit.

Cuddy avait quelque peu retrouvé son sang froid, bien qu'elle comprenne maintenant pourquoi en médecine on insistait tellement sur l'interdiction de pratiquer sur quelqu'un qu'on connaissait personnellement. House, bien qu'il ne répondit pas, avait entendu Cuddy et son visage se durcit à l'idée de devoir se lever. Il avait l'impression que des courants électriques de haute intensité passaient dans sa jambe droite et qu'elle était pour fendre en deux au moment où il s'appuierait moindrement dessus. La douleur lui brouillait un peu la vue et les pensées, mais il savait que Cuddy avait raison; plus il passait de temps sur ce plancher de bois dur et froid, plus sa jambe allait le faire souffrir. Il releva lentement la tête et roula sur le côté, résolut à tenter de se lever. Aussitôt qu'il amorça un mouvement pour se remettre sur pieds, il sentit le bras de Cuddy passer sous le sien pour le supporter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se plaça à sa droite et quand il fut finalement debout, son étreinte se resserra autour de lui, de telle façon qu'il ait à mettre le moins de pression possible sur sa jambe droite. House avait beau être mince, sa grandeur compensait et le poids était important sur les épaules de Cuddy. Ils réussirent quand même à franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparait du lit de House, celui-ci grimaçant de douleur à chaque pas. Quand ils furent enfin près de son lit, House s'y laissa tomber mollement, à bout de force. Cuddy se dépêcha de placer un oreiller sous sa jambe droite et de rabattre les couvertures sur son corps encore tremblant. House avait déjà fermé les yeux et reprenait peu à peu une fréquence respiratoire normale quand Cuddy palpa son poignet pour vérifier son pouls. Il était très rapide, pas assez cependant pour être dangereux. Elle recula d'un pas et l'observa, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait House dans un tel état depuis le jour où il était entré dans son bureau en réclamant de la morphine, mais l'épreuve lui semblait encore plus pénible maintenant. Son cœur battait encore vite, pas tout à fait remis du choc qu'elle avait eu en le trouvant par terre. Elle sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit et tira son téléphone cellulaire de sa poche quand elle fut rendue dans le salon. Signalant le numéro de téléphone de son assistant, elle attendit qu'on lui réponde.

-Bonjour Dr Cuddy! répondit finalement son assistant d'une voix enjoué. Comment puis-je vous aider?

-Écoutez, expliqua Cuddy rapidement, je ne rentrerai pas travailler pour le reste de l'après-midi. Soyez gentil d'annuler tous mes rendez-vous et de les reporter à demain.

L'assistant prit note des instructions de Cuddy avant de raccrocher. Après son coup de téléphone, Cuddy passa par la chambre de bain pour y récupérer une serviette humide avant de retourner à la chambre de House pour y vérifier son état. Elle s'approcha lentement de son lit, ne voulant pas perturber le silence apaisant de la chambre. House avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais à en croire son visage crispé, il ne dormait certainement pas. Elle posa doucement la serviette humide sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui y avait perlé à grosse goutte. House ne prononça pas un mot tandis qu'elle lui épongeait la figure. C'est quand elle fut sur le point de quitter la chambre pour le laisser se reposer qu'il parla enfin.

-Vous…vous allez rester? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible et incertaine, une voix qui avait l'air déplacée sortant de la bouche de House. Cuddy en fut surprise et réalisa encore plus pleinement la gravité de la situation. Elle ne le discernait pas bien dans l'obscurité de la chambre, mais elle savait qu'il avait relevé la tête et devait la fixé.

-Oui, j'ai déjà appelé l'hôpital pour leur dire que je ne rentrerai pas pour le reste de la journée. Je vais rester ici, au cas où vous auriez besoin de quelque chose.

Ceci dit, elle tourna à nouveau les talons pour retourner au salon quand la voix de House l'arrêta encore.

-Non…je veux dire…restez…, dit-il à mi-voix.

Cuddy comprit soudainement ce que House demandait : il ne voulait pas simplement qu'elle reste à l'appartement, il désirait qu'elle reste auprès de lui, dans sa chambre.

-Oh, laissa-t-elle échapper, surprise.

Habituellement, House n'était pas homme à vouloir être vu dans un moment pareil. Se sentant diminué par son handicap, Cuddy savait qu'il avait toujours évité d'avoir à se retrouver dans une telle situation alors qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Laissez tomber, murmura-t-il en tournant le dos à Cuddy, soudain conscient de l'incongruité de sa demande.

Cuddy resta immobile un moment, fixant le dos de House. Celui-ci finit par penser qu'elle avait quitté la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de Cuddy. Elle s'adossa à la tête de lit, en position assise, par dessus le couvre-lit. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, ne sachant pas très bien de quelle manière elle pourrait se montrer utile.

-Comment est la douleur? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Huit, grogna House, la tête dans son oreiller, toujours dos à Cuddy.

Cuddy eu une soudaine vague de compassion pour House, couché tout près d'elle. Combien de temps serait-il resté là, étendu dans le couloir, souffrant le martyre, si personne n'était venu l'aider? se demanda-t-elle. Elle était soulagée de l'avoir trouvé avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, tant la douleur avait été intense. Avant d'y avoir réfléchie plus longtemps, Cuddy glissa les doigts fins de sa main droite dans les cheveux de House. Elle fut surprise de son propre geste et encore plus stupéfaite que House ne la repousse pas. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas négativement à son approche, elle continua doucement de lui masser le cuir chevelu. Elle observa sa main glisser dans les cheveux grisonnants et encore humides de transpiration de House, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Dès qu'elle eut posé ces gestes, quelque chose gonfla et éclata dans la poitrine de Cuddy. Soudainement, l'homme qu'elle caressait n'était plus seulement le diagnosticien malcommode qu'elle avait épousé par erreur, mais celui pour qui elle avait décidé de se battre, de se donner corps et âme : son mari, tout simplement.

Quand Cuddy avait glissé la main dans ses cheveux, House avait ouvert les yeux à demi, étonné du geste impulsif de la doyenne. Même à travers le brouillard de douleur dans lequel sa jambe le plongeait, combiné à l'effet de la double dose de vicodin, il arrivait à apprécier la douceur des gestes de Cuddy. Il y avait longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché ainsi. Et même du temps de sa relation avec Stacy, il ne se rappelait pas que des gestes aussi dévoués ait été posés à son égard. Après son infarctus, Stacy avait tenté de lui témoigner autant physiquement que mentalement son affection pour lui, mais il n'avait vu que de la pitié dans ses bons mots et ses caresses. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait plus que le fait d'être handicapé, c'était la pitié que certaines personnes lui portaient à cause de sa situation. Ce soir cependant, il n'y avait pas de pitié dans les gestes de Cuddy. Au contraire, chacune des ses caresses était rempli de réconfort, d'encouragement et de quelque chose d'autre que House ne pouvait identifier mais qui étrangement l'apaisait. Sa jambe lui faisait encore affreusement mal, mais la tension qui avait cambré son corps se relâchait peu à peu. Tandis que Cuddy continuait de tracer des spirales infinies dans son cuir chevelu, la respiration de House ralentit et il put enfin se laisser aller au sommeil, épuisé. Cuddy, quand elle s'aperçut que House s'était finalement endormi, eu un petit sourire, soulagée que le diagnosticien puisse accéder au repos.

Quand House se réveilla, environ quatre heures plus tard, le soir était déjà tombé. Il n'avait pas bougé durant son sommeil, aussi se trouva-t-il à être dos à Cuddy quand il souleva les paupières. Il voyait l'obscurité de la nuit au dehors, mais se rendit compte que la lampe de chevet du côté opposé du lit était allumée. Il se retourna lentement, sa jambe droite encore douloureuse, pour se rendre compte que Cuddy était assise dans son lit, en pyjama, des dossiers étalés sur ses jambes croisées.

-Vous êtes réveillé, remarqua Cuddy en tournant la tête vers lui après s'être aperçut que House venait d'émerger du sommeil.

La lumière l'aveugla et il porta sa main en visière devant ses yeux pour s'en protéger.

-J'ai dormi longtemps? demanda-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

-Presque quatre heures, répondit Cuddy après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre. Vous vous sentez bien?

House, dont les yeux s'étaient habitués à la vive lumière, put regarder Cuddy en face et vu dans son regard qu'elle était inquiète de ce qui s'était passé.

-Mieux qu'il y a quatre heures, ça je peux vous le dire. La douleur est revenue à un seuil tolérable.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est passé au juste? voulut-elle savoir.

-J'ai eu un spasme dans la jambe, répondit-il simplement. Ça arrive quelques fois. Je marchais vers ma chambre et ma jambe a complètement cédée. En tombant, je l'ai heurtée durement sur le sol, ce qui n'a fait qu'amplifier la douleur. J'ai essayé de me relever mais je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Mon cellulaire était hors de porté, alors j'ai…attendu.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir à expliquer un tel moment de faiblesse. Il détourna les yeux de ceux de Cuddy et à la place fixa son regard au plafond. Cuddy hocha la tête faiblement et reporta son attention sur ses dossiers tandis que House restait étendu sur le dos à promener son regard au plafond. Après un long moment de silence, elle se dit que House désirait peut-être être seul. Après qu'il se fut endormi, elle avait vite enfilé son pyjama et avait agrippé quelques dossiers avant de retourner auprès de lui au cas où il se serait réveillé et aurait eu besoin de quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant qu'il allait mieux, elle n'avait plus de raison de rester. Elle ramassa donc le fatras de dossiers autour d'elle et se leva du lit, prête à retourner au salon pour finir son travail. Alors qu'elle en était encore à faire une pile de ses dossiers, House brisa enfin le silence.

-Merci, murmura-t-il si faiblement que Cuddy se demanda s'il avait véritablement parlé.

Elle le fixa, mais il regardait toujours le plafond, immobile.

-Merci d'être restée, ajouta-t-il et elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre à de telles paroles. House remerciait rarement les gens à l'entour de lui. La plupart du temps, il agissait comme si tout le monde lui devait les gestes de bienveillance qu'ils posaient à son égard, prenant tout cela pour acquis. Si cette fois il avait pris la peine de remercier Cuddy, c'est parce qu'il savait que rien ne l'avait obligé à prendre soin de lui si gentiment et qu'il lui en était grandement reconnaissant.

-Je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement, répondit Cuddy d'une voix à peine plus forte que celle de House.

Elle finit de ramasser ses choses en silence et se dirigea vers le salon alors que House se retournait dans son lit, pas encore prêt à se lever. Il agrippa l'oreiller à sa droite et enfouit sa tête dedans. Elle était encore tiède et avait une légère odeur de noix de coco, témoignant de la vaillante présence de Cuddy.


	15. En y repenssant bien

Encore une fois désolée pour le petit délai, je vous promets que je vais essayer de faire vite pour le prochain chapitre!

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de House M.D. appartiennent à la Fox et à NBC Universal. Il n'y a pas de remède plus efficace contre l'attente du commencement de la saison 6 que de m'amuser avec eux un peu.

Chapitre 15 : En y repensant bien…

Le jeudi matin, House s'extirpa du lit tout juste à temps pour ne pas que lui et Cuddy soient en retard au travail. Il marchait plus lentement que d'habitude, mettant plus de poids sur sa jambe gauche, la droite étant encore très sensible après sa cascade de la journée précédente. Cuddy, qui l'attendait près de la porte d'entrée pour sortir, poussait de longs soupirs sonores pour témoigner son exaspération devant son manque de ponctualité.

-Un peu de respect pour les handicapés! Grogna House alors que Cuddy le pressait.

S'il avait laissé paraître sa vulnérabilité la veille, il avait maintenant repris ses airs de supériorité et son humeur habituelle. Aussi Cuddy ne se laissa-t-elle pas émouvoir.

- Si je n'avais pas de respect pour les handicapés, c'est à coup de pied que je vous ferais descendre cet escalier, alors ne vous plaignez surtout pas, dit-elle alors qu'ils descendaient la volée de marche de son appartement.

House passa l'avant-midi à travailler sur un cas difficile et apparemment sans aucune explication logique avec son équipe. À l'heure du dîner cependant, il abandonna le dossier pour aller retrouver Wilson dans son bureau, espérant le trouver en train de manger; ainsi il aurait l'opportunité de lui piquer une part de son repas. Il entra brusquement dans le bureau de l'oncologue qui, malheureusement pour House, n'était pas en train de déjeuner. Dès que House fut entré, Wilson jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe.

-Dure journée hier? demanda-t-il alors que House se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Absolument pas : j'ai passé la journée à m'envoyer en l'air avec des mannequines suédoises et je me suis blessé en tentant de faire la position du lotus inversé.

-Ha ha, fit Wilson d'un rire sans joie, très drôle. Cuddy avait l'air inquiète quand elle est partie. Tu devais être plutôt mal en point pour qu'elle ne t'oblige pas à ramener tes fesses au travail.

House reprit un visage plus sérieux.

-Il y avait longtemps que la douleur n'avait pas été aussi intense, je n'aurais pas pu venir même si je l'avais voulu.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne revenait pas; son assistant m'a dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas pour le reste de la journée. J'ai failli débarquer chez toi pour voir comment ça allait, mais je savais que Cuddy allait très bien être capable de veiller sur toi elle-même.

Les paroles de Wilson firent revenir des images de la veille dans l'esprit de House. La présence de Cuddy à ses côtés pendant ce moment difficile était un phénomène qu'il n'arrivait pas à bien s'expliquer. En général, il n'aimait pas recevoir l'aide des autres, il avait souffert de devoir sans cesse demander l'assistance de Stacy pour accomplir des tâches très simples après son infarctus. Avec Stacy, ça avait paru plutôt normal qu'elle soit aux petits soins avec lui, c'était sa compagne. Mais Cuddy, bien qu'elle ait la bague au doigt, n'avait aucune obligation quelconque envers lui. Bien sûre, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé souffrir en plein milieu du corridor, mais rien ne l'avait forcé à rester auprès de lui comme elle l'avait fait. House se demandait, depuis la veille, ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter un soutien aussi important de sa part.

Wilson avait remarqué que quelque chose troublait House. Il n'avait pas ajouté un mot depuis les deux dernières minutes, le regard fixe devant lui. Wilson avait appris que pour avoir un maximum de confessions de House, il fallait poser le moins de questions possibles, sinon il se refermait comme une huître. Il savait que si House éprouvait réellement le besoin de lui confier quelque chose, il le ferait quand il le déciderait. Il reporta donc son attention sur ses dossiers, laissant son ami à ses pensées.

-Elle s'est occupé de moi, dit House spontanément et d'une voix grave, après un long moment de silence.

Wilson leva enfin les yeux de son dossier et regarda House, qui affichait un air songeur.

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'elle était pour te laisser agoniser sans rien faire? Bien sûre qu'elle s'est occupée de toi!

Wilson ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui tracassait House. Cuddy avait toujours été le genre de femme généreuse, tout le temps prête à donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour venir en aide aux autres. Il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi House était étonné.

-Non, dit House agacé, mais elle était…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens un instant, essayant de trouver les mots justes.

-Elle était là, à prendre soin de moi, tout simplement. Elle m'a aidé à me remettre sur pied, et pas un instant j'ai senti qu'elle avait pitié de moi, elle était juste…là. Et elle était encore là à veiller sur moi quand je me suis réveillé, des heures plus tard!

Wilson sourit à demi en écoutant House s'expliquer. Il comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi son ami était perturbé.

-House, je sais que tu dois trouver ça inhabituel mais-

-Elle n'aurait pas du être là! le coupa House brusquement. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les êtres humains normaux fonctionnent! Je passe mon temps à faire de sa vie un enfer sur terre, elle aurait simplement dut m'aider un peu et s'enfuir à toutes jambes, comme d'autres personnes l'auraient fait, comme d'autres personnes l'ont fait avant elle.

-House, écoute-moi bien, dit Wilson en prenant un ton plus ferme, pour être sûre que House fasse attention à ce qu'il était pour dire. Cuddy n'est pas tous les autres. Si elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait, ce n'est ni par pitié, ni par charité, ni par obligation : elle l'a fait parce qu'elle voulait le faire, était naturellement poussée à le faire. Je sais que tu as peur,- à ces mots, House leva un sourcil, apparemment offusqué que Wilson puisse penser qu'il ait pu avoir peur de quoi que ce soit- tu as peur que les personnes à qui tu tiens le plus te laisse tomber et c'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus t'attacher à quiconque, que tu refuses d'admettre que tu puisses avoir des sentiments pour une autre personne. Mais je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu te rendes compte que Cuddy ne te laisseras jamais tomber.

-Et tu te bases sur quoi pour énoncer une telle affirmation cher Watson, sur le fait que pendant quelques heures pendant la soirée d'hier elle se soit occupée de moi? demanda House, qui s'obstinait à prouver à Wilson que sa théorie de soutien inconditionnel ne tenait pas la route.

Wilson ricana d'un petit ton supérieur.

-Tu ne vois donc pas? Ce n'est pas une seule et unique soirée House! Tu t'étonnes qu'elle ait été présente pour toi hier? Tu en oublie des grands bouts! Cuddy a _toujours _été présente quand tu en avais besoin, quand tout s'écroulait autour de toi et que tu te retrouvais sans personne d'autre.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un p- commença House, mais Wilson ne le laissa pas finir. Il tenait à lui faire réaliser la place que Cuddy avait toujours prise dans sa vie et l'importance qu'elle y avait eue.

-C'est elle qui ta redonné un job quand plus personne ne voulait t'engager. Elle qui a craché sur 100 millions de dollars pour préserver ton emploi et qui a sauvé tes fesses devant le tribunal et Tritter en mettant sa propre carrière en péril. C'est elle qui est resté pour ramasser les pots cassés quand Stacy est partie comme un coup de vent. Encore elle qui a donné le feu vert pour te plonger dans un coma à la kétamine après que ce fou furieux t'ait tiré dessus.

Wilson s'arrêta un moment, fixant ses propres mains, avant de reprendre, plus faiblement.

-Même quand moi je t'ai tourné le dos, après la mort d'Amber, Cuddy était là, à ton chevet, prête à te pardonner une faute pour laquelle tu n'avais même pas à te repentir, tout ça dans le seul et unique but de t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

À ce moment, la pagette de Wilson sonna et il baissa les yeux vers elle pour voir ce que c'était.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il précipitamment en se levant, un de mes patients a des problèmes avec sa chimiothérapie.

Il agrippa son sarrau sur la patère derrière lui et franchit la porte en coup de vent, laissant un House pensif derrière lui. Dans sa tête, tout défilait à une vitesse vertigineuse, les mots de Wilson faisait rapidement leur chemin à travers les neurones de House, que ces derniers jours auprès de Cuddy avait rendu extrêmement sensibles. Il tentait de se remémorer les scènes que Wilson lui avait citées, comme pour vérifier leur véracité. Il dut admettre, un peu surpris de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt, qu'effectivement Cuddy avait toujours été à ses côtés, se battant silencieusement avec lui, pour lui, contre le reste du monde. Jamais, en plus de vingt ans qu'ils se connaissaient, elle ne l'avait laissé tomber. Quand il était venu lui demander un job, après s'être fait mettre dehors de tous les hôpitaux du New Jersey, elle avait mis sur pied le département de diagnostique, lui redonnant une chance de pratiquer la médecine telle qu'il la concevait. Elle avait été tout simplement incroyable lorsqu'elle avait réussi à le protéger devant les tribunaux, deux fois, en déployant une ruse dont il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonnée capable. Quand il avait eu son infarctus à la jambe, il lui en avait d'abord voulu pour avoir proposé à Stacy la chirurgie qui avait fait de lui un handicapé, mais il devait reconnaître que s'était probablement ce qui lui avait sauvé à vie. House n'avait jamais été le genre de type à aller pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un quand quelque chose n'allait pas, aussi avait-il tenté de se montrer stoïque et fier quand Stacy l'avait quitté. Pourtant, Cuddy avait vu au-delà des apparences et compris qu'il allait mal. Elle lui avait laissé tout le temps nécessaire pour se remettre sur pieds, ne mettant aucune pression sur lui, allant parfois le récupérer dans le fond d'un bar miteux pour le ramener chez lui. À toutes les fois où il avait risqué sa vie, se réveillant dans un lit d'hôpital, elle avait toujours été l'une des premières personnes qu'il avait aperçues à son chevet. Il se rappelait plus précisément la dernière fois où c'était arrivé, après la mort d'Amber. Elle avait passé la nuit entière auprès de lui, ne lâchant jamais sa main, recroquevillée sur une chaise qui avait dut être singulièrement inconfortable.

Il revit tous ces moments dans sa tête, et une réalisation le frappa brusquement : depuis qu'il avait rencontré Cuddy à la faculté de médecine, elle avait été la seule constante de sa vie. Tout le reste de son existence avait connu des fluctuations importantes, mais la présence de Cuddy avait toujours été constante, même quand tout le reste foutait le camp. C'était comme si cette femme s'acharnait à vouloir prouver aux autres que la thèse qu'elle défendait, en l'occurrence lui, valait la peine qu'on y accorde de l'importance. Très honnêtement, House n'avait aucune idée de ce qui motivait Cuddy, mais à mesure que cette nouvelle découverte faisait son chemin dans son cerveau, il éprouvait pour Cuddy un respect grandissant.

Après un long moment de réflexion silencieuse, House se leva et quitta le bureau de Wilson, la tête encore pleine de pensées tournant autour de Cuddy.


	16. Rendre la pareille

Désolée pour le délai, mais je viens de recommencer l'école alors j'ai un peu moins de temps à moi ! Mais je vous promets tout de même de finir cette fic dans un délai raisonnable

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de House M.D. appartiennent à la Fox et à NBC Universal. Je ne les utilise pas pour m'en mettre plein les poches, rien que pour m'amuser un peu.

Chapitre 16: Rendre la pareille

Le vendredi matin se déroula selon la routine que House et Cuddy avait rapidement adopté : Cuddy faisait le café, House mangeait ses céréales en pestant contre l'heure matinale –ou quoi que ce soit d'autre-, Cuddy priait House de se dépêcher, House finissait de se préparer juste à temps pour ne pas qu'ils arrivent en retard à l'hôpital.

La journée de House au travail ne fut pas tellement différente des autres non plus. Il commença par bâclé ses heures à la clinique puis monta à son bureau où il trouva son équipe déjà en train de plancher sur un cas que l'urgence leur avait référé. Il croyait être persuadé de trouver rapidement ce qui n'allait pas avec leur patient qui crachait du sang, pourtant le mystère s'épaississait à mesure que les symptômes du patient s'accumulaient. House commanda alors une batterie de tests. Quand il eut les résultats, plus tard dans l'après-midi, il soupira en réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas concluants. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 4h45. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se libérer à temps pour retourner chez lui avec Cuddy.

-Vous me faîtes une ponction lombaire sur le patient pour vérifier si le liquide céphalorachidien est clair. Quand vous allez recevoir les résultats ou si son état change entre-temps, trouvez-moi, je serai à la clinique.

Il tourna les talons pour partir quand Foreman ricana derrière lui.

-À la clinique? Je ne vous ai jamais vu y aller de votre propre gré. C'est Cuddy qui porte les pantalons dans votre couple, pas vrai? se moqua-t-il.

-Si une femme vous avait promis la récompense que Cuddy me réserve si je suis un bon garçon, vous feriez vous aussi un tas d'heure à la clinique, bluffa House.

En réalité, il ne voulait pas aller à la clinique pour véritablement travailler mais pour aller s'enfermer dans une salle d'examen silencieuse avec un magazine et une sucette, en attendant que l'inspiration vienne et l'éclaire sur le problème de santé de son nouveau patient. Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, laissant un Foreman grimaçant derrière lui.

Cuddy leva la tête de ses dossiers quand elle vit House approcher de son bureau à travers les portes vitrées. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, tous deux très occupés par leur boulot, et bien qu'elle était habituellement contente de ne pas le voir débarqué dans son bureau pour demander une procédure dangereuse, elle réalisa qu'il lui avait manqué.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué.

-Je ne pourrai pas rentrer avec vous ce soir, dit House sans attendre. Le patient présente des symptômes dangereux qui nous envoient sur des pistes contradictoires, je ne peux pas laisser mes laquais s'en charger tout seul.

-D'accord, dit Cuddy en hochant la tête. Mais je peux vous attendre, j'ai encore un tas de rapports à compléter.

-Pas la peine, dit House, ça risque d'être long; je viens de demander une ponction lombaire et je ne vais probablement pas quitter avant que les résultats reviennent. Si jamais il fallait envisager une procédure dangereuse et illégale, autant mieux ne pas vous avoir dans les parages pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, continua-t-il pour le simple plaisir de provoquer Cuddy.

-House, si vous osez faire une telle chose derrière mon dos- commença Cuddy en pointant vers lui un doigt accusateur.

-Je serai sévèrement punit, je sais, coupa-t-il.

Sans prévenir, il lança à Cuddy les clefs de sa voiture, qu'elle attrapa de justesse avant qu'ils ne heurtent sa lampe de bureau de plein fouet.

-Prenez ma voiture pour retourner à l'appartement, je m'appellerai un taxi plus tard.

-Bon, je ne vais pas vous empêcher de faire votre travail, vous passez habituellement tant de temps à l'éviter.

-Je vais à la clinique en attendant les résultats. Vous croyez que peut-être je mériterais une récompense pour bonne conduite? ajouta House d'un ton assuré.

-Les gens n'ont normalement pas de récompense supplémentaire lorsqu'ils sont payés pour accomplir une tâche qui est dans leur contrat, lui répondit Cuddy.

-Vous avez vraiment l'art de ruiner mon bonheur, vous savez, se plaignit House avant de pivoter pour sortir de son bureau.

-À plus tard, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de franchir les portes vitrées et de se diriger vers la clinique.

Quand l'équipe de House lui apportèrent enfin les résultats de la ponction lombaire, il était plus de neuf heures du soir. House y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de suggéré un traitement que Taub alla immédiatement administrer au patient. House effaça la liste de symptômes qui figurait sur le tableau blanc de la salle de conférence puis repassa par son bureau pour récupérer son sac à dos et appeler un taxi avant de partir. Quand il eut raccroché le combiné, il fila vers l'ascenseur, soulagé de pouvoir enfin rentré chez lui. Il était fatigué, la journée avait été éreintante, il ne souhaitait plus que de se laisser tomber dans son énorme divan en cuir. S'il était chanceux, Cuddy serait encore assise à l'autre bout du sofa, lisant un de ces polars qu'elle semblait tant aimer, les sourcils froncés. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage à cette pensée, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle aurait sans doute fait à souper et il pourrait réchauffer les restes et manger avant d'aller au lit.

Il ne dut attendre que quelques minutes avant que le taxi qu'il avait commandé arrive. Quand celui-ci se gara devant son appartement, il fut intrigué de voir que son auto était là, mais pas celle de Cuddy. Il paya rapidement le chauffeur puis fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Comme il l'avait présumé, Cuddy n'était pas à l'intérieur. Il se demandait pour quelle raison elle était ressortie après être rentrée de travailler. « Sans doute des emplettes à l'épicerie » songea-t-il. Il lança ses clés sur la table basse du salon et entra dans la cuisine, son ventre vide produisant des gargouillis bruyants. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur quand il s'aperçut que Cuddy avait laissé une note sur le comptoir.

_House, je crois que je vais passé la fin de semaine chez moi. Il reste du poulet dans le réfrigérateur si vous avez faim. Bonne soirée._

_Cuddy_

House lut la note, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi voulait-elle à tout prix retourner chez elle maintenant, alors que la semaine dernière elle n'avait visiblement pas trouvé nécessaire d'y retourner? Pourtant, du point de vue de House la semaine avait bien semblé se dérouler en tout point; il n'avait pas fait la vie plus dure à Cuddy qu'il le faisait d'habitude. Mais bon, finit-il par conclure, Cuddy avait sans doute besoin de son espace, de retrouver son intimité. Retrouver sa bonne veille solitude lui ferait sans doute beaucoup de bien à lui aussi, tenta-t-il de se convaincre sans y croire vraiment.

Il mit le poulet à réchauffer dans le four micro-onde puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau et laver ses mains. En essuyant ses mains humides sur une serviette qui traînait près de l'évier, il remarqua une boîte de carton aux couleurs vives, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jeté, qui dépassait du bord de la poubelle. Curieux, il se pencha pour la récupérer et voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était la boîte vide d'un test de grossesse. En la soulevant, il aperçut le bâton du test dans le fond de la poubelle qui affichait un résultat négatif. House se releva et ferma les yeux en soupirant, appuyant son dos contre la froide porcelaine du lavabo sur pied. Cuddy venait de faire le test de grossesse de sa troisième tentative de fertilisation in vitro. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle essayait encore d'avoir un enfant. Il comprit du coup pourquoi Cuddy s'était réfugié chez elle. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la laisser purger tout ça toute seul ou bien lui passer un coup de fil pour être sûre que tout allait bien. Comme lui, elle préférait vivre ses moments durs seule, sans demander l'aide de personne. Personne n'aime être vu dans un moment de vulnérabilité, surtout pas une personne comme Cuddy qui d'ordinaire avait un parfait contrôle sur sa vie. Quand les traitements précédents avaient échoués, elle n'en avait parlé à personne pour ne pas recevoir la sympathie et la pitié de tous, et il semblait que c'était ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire encore une fois. Il la comprenait parfaitement. Pourtant, il avait aussi appris, à ses dépens et malgré ses efforts pour prétendre le contraire, que parfois la solitude n'était pas le bon remède pour un cœur souffrant.

Il se sentait singulièrement impuissant ainsi, la boîte vide d'un test de grossesse dans les mains, immobile, tandis qu'à quelques kilomètres de là Cuddy devait être complètement brisée par la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Une image du visage de Cuddy défait par la tristesse lui traversa l'esprit et lui remit les idées en place. Il fallait qu'il aille la rejoindre. Il ne pourrait pas effacer son chagrin ou combler le vide qu'elle devait éprouver, ni lui débiter de gentilles banalités pour lesquelles Wilson était particulièrement doué. Mais il serait là, tout simplement, comme elle avait présente pour lui à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin. Il était temps de lui rendre la pareille. Il détourna son regard du miroir et passa par le salon récupérer ses clés de moto avant de foncer dans la nuit vers la maison de Cuddy.

Quand il arriva devant chez Cuddy, il s'aperçut que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il s'approcha de la porte lentement et au lieu de lui téléphoner ou de sonner pour qu'elle lui ouvre, il souleva simplement le pot de fleur près du tapis d'entrée, où il était certain de trouvé un double de la clé. Il fit glisser celle-ci dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit, pénétrant dans le hall plongé dans l'obscurité. Il s'avança à tâtons, l'absence de lumière rendant les choses plus difficiles.

-Cuddy? souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il continua à avancer jusqu'au salon et discerna, dans l'ombre du living, la silhouette de Cuddy, assise à l'extrémité du canapé. Elle semblait immobile. Sur la table basse devant elle il y avait un pot de crème glacée duquel une cuillère dépassait, mais qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas été touché. Il s'approcha, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité et vit qu'elle avait pleuré, des rigoles de larmes sèches constellant ses joues. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, tandis qu'elle gardait son regard fixé droit devant.

-Je suis désolé que ça n'ai pas marché, dit-il faiblement, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

Enfin, pour la première fois, elle tourna sa tête vers lui et une larme solitaire roula jusqu'à son menton. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais peu lui importait pour le moment. Elle hocha la tête lentement puis détourna son visage pour continuer à regarder dans le vide. Cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent en parfait silence. House ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire pour apaiser sa douleur, qui devait avoir des proportions énormes. En tant que médecin, il savait comment gérer la douleur physique des gens et trouver un moyen de l'apaiser, mais ce qu'éprouvait Cuddy n'était pas du tout la même chose; elle avait mal à l'âme et il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour lui venir en aide. Il était sur le point de lui demander si elle désirait qu'il s'en aille et la laisse seule quand elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Je n'ai pas réussi. Trois tentatives de fertilisation, et je n'ai pas réussi. Cette fois c'était la dernière, je ne peux pas recommencer, je ne peux pas…revivre ça encore une fois. C'est trop dur.

House aurait bien voulu lui dire que ça valait le coup qu'elle essaye une autre fois, mais il savait que présentement, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait entendre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Je suis un échec, ajouta-t-elle faiblement, des sanglots dans la voix.

Cette fois-ci cependant, le mot était trop fort pour que House garde sa langue dans sa poche. S'il y avait une chose que Cuddy n'était pas, c'était un échec. Il connaissait sa valeur, même si elle-même semblait l'ignorer. Il savait qu'elle était une doyenne dont tous les comités d'administration rêvent pour diriger leur hôpital. Elle était sans aucun doute une fille dont ses parents pouvaient être fiers. Elle pourrait devenir une mère fantastique que tous les autres enfants envieraient. Et, ajouta une voix qui venait de très profond à l'intérieur de lui-même, elle serait une épouse qui comblerait un mari très chanceux. Bien sûre, il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire à haute voix de si élogieux propos-House restait House- aussi s'en abstint-il, mais il savait qu'il devait détromper Cuddy sur la perception qu'elle avait d'elle-même.

-Vous n'êtes pas un échec. Vous avez subi l'échec, comme beaucoup de gens sur cette planète. Vous allez encore vous heurter à un paquet de déceptions, de moments difficiles : on ne peut rien y faire, c'est la vie. Mais n'allez jamais dire de vous même que vous êtes un échec, ça serait le plus gros mensonge que vous n'ayez jamais proféré.

Il avait parlé d'une voix basse mais d'un ton ferme, qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. House parlait souvent et beaucoup pour ne rien dire, pour choquer, pour se moquer. Très rarement, il faisait ce genre de commentaires. Car très rarement il avait assez de considération pour une personne pour tenter de lui remonter le moral. Et encore là, il se contentait de dire la stricte vérité, sans dorer la pilule plus qu'il le fallait. Cuddy savait que si House avait dit une pareille chose, c'est parce qu'il le croyait vraiment. Elle tourna son regard vers lui pour une seconde fois et hocha la tête en fermant les yeux, en signe de remerciement. House n'ajouta rien mais se leva du canapé. Pendant un instant, elle eut peur qu'il décide de s'en aller. Sa présence, même si elle ne pouvait effacer la sensation de vide qui l'emplissait, était rassurante. Elle était sur le point de lui demander s'il pouvait rester avec elle mais s'aperçut qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers la porte d'entrée mais plutôt vers la salle de bain du premier étage. Elle l'entendit ouvrir l'armoire et en sortir quelque chose avant de faire couler l'eau du robinet. Il revint vers elle, une serviette humide à la main. Au lieu de reprendre sa place sur le canapé, il s'assit sur la table basse du salon, en face d'elle, lui tendant la serviette. Cuddy la prit et entreprit d'essuyer lentement les traînées de larmes séchées sur ses joues et son maquillage qui avait coulé. Elle reniflait encore un peu, mais elle ne pleurait plus.

House observa Cuddy qui continuait d'essuyer doucement son visage. Il savait ce que la fertilisation in vitro avait représenté pour elle, un espoir de se construire une famille. Encore une fois, son rêve s'était dérobé sous ses pieds. En regardant son visage défait, House éprouva une vive poussée de colère contre cette vie si injuste qui s'obstinait à refuser à Cuddy ce qu'elle méritait. À ce moment précis, il su qu'il voulait toujours être là pour elle, car il éprouvait soudainement le désir de la protéger contre toute la cruauté du monde si ingrat dans lequel ils vivaient. À ce moment précis, il s'aperçut qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un autre homme puisse porter à son doigt une bague qui ferait de lui le mari de Cuddy, car il voulait être le seul à avoir ce privilège. À ce moment précis, Gregory House réalisa que le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour Lisa Cuddy avait largement dépassé le stade de l'affection pour se transformer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant, beaucoup plus tendre : il était foutu, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Le sentiment qu'il éprouvait était si grand qu'il en ressentit une angoisse soudaine qui lui serra la poitrine, comme s'il manquait d'air. Toutes ces réalisations en une soirée, c'était beaucoup trop intense. Il était sur le point de se lever pour aller prendre une bouffée d'air frais dehors quand Cuddy cessa de s'éponger et releva la tête vers lui.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en remuant à peine les lèvres.

House se contenta de hocher la tête, silencieux. Il se leva alors et fit quelques pas vers la porte d'entrée. Cuddy le suivit du regard. Sa présence lui avait fait du bien, même s'il n'avait pu être d'un grand secours face à la détresse qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment. Elle lui était reconnaissante de s'être déplacé pour venir la voir, c'était plutôt étonnant de la part de House. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit de lui, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il reste encore avec elle; sans rien dire si ça lui plaisait, elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle avait simplement besoin de quelque chose à part sa douleur pour lui rappeler qu'elle était encore en vie. Son regard suivit la silhouette de House dans la pénombre, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte et qu'il pose sa main sur la poignée. Cuddy se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre; elle avait envie de lui demander de rester, comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, mais elle n'en trouvait pas le courage et elle songea qu'il avait du être dans une douleur inimaginable pour trouver la force de lui demander une telle faveur. Le croyant prêt à s'en aller comme il était venu, elle détourna la tête et ferma les yeux, s'attendant au bruit de la porte que l'on ouvre et que l'on referme. Pourtant ce bruit ne vint pas. À la place, c'est la voix de House, en provenance du hall, qui envahi la pièce.

-Alors, vous venez? demanda-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui, étonnée, et lui lança un regard perplexe.

Il fit un signe de tête vers la porte et lança simplement :

-On rentre chez moi.

Cuddy relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte. Soulagée de ne pas avoir à rester seule avec son malheur, elle se leva puis se dirigea rapidement vers le hall, ne prenant avec elle que le manteau avec lequel elle était arrivée. Elle voulait sortir le plus rapidement possible, trouvant soudainement l'atmosphère de sa maison incroyablement étouffante.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à l'appartement de House fut silencieux. House conduisait d'une main et essayait de trouver un bon poste de radio de l'autre. Cuddy ne pleurait plus, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de renifler de tant à autre. Quand ils entrèrent enfin dans l'appartement, elle se dirigea tout de suite vers le canapé, épuisée, ne songeant qu'à dormir. Elle récupéra la pille de draps et de couvertures qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de déposer à l'arrière du canapé et prépara celui-ci pour la nuit. Pendant ce temps, House était retourné à la cuisine et avait mis le four micro-onde en marche, réchauffant pour une deuxième fois les restes du souper que Cuddy avait préparé plus tôt. Sur le comptoir, il prit la note que Cuddy lui avait laissée et la froissa dans son poing avant de la balancer à la poubelle. Le micro-onde s'arrêta au même moment où Cuddy entra dans la cuisine.

-Oui? demanda House, voyant qu'elle restait plantée là sans parler, visiblement dans la lune.

-Vous pourriez me prêter de quoi dormir? Je n'ai pas repris mon sac quand on est parti de chez moi tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle.

House ne dit pas mot mais se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. Cuddy le suivit dans le corridor, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa porte de chambre. Elle le regarda ouvrir les tiroirs de sa commode et en ressortir une paire de joggings gris et un chandail bleu foncé, avec le logo fané des Rolling Stones dessus. Il referma les tiroirs puis se tourna vers elle, lui lançant les vêtements. Épuisée, elle ne lui offrit qu'un hochement de tête en guise de merci puis s'éloigna lentement vers la toilette pour changer de tenue et se préparer pour la nuit. Elle prit une grande inspiration au moment où elle enfilait le chandail des Stones et un faible sourire passa sur son visage; même si le linge que House lui avait prêté était propre et sentait la lessive, elle gardait l'odeur particulière de l'homme qui l'avait porté. Elle doutait que House se serve d'un quelconque parfum, mais son déodorant avait assurément une odeur épicée qui imprégnait le chandail même après avoir été lavé. Elle mit aussi les pantalons, qui étaient au moins trente centimètres trop long pour elle, mais elle s'y sentait confortable. Elle se brossa hâtivement les dents, tombant de sommeil, puis se dirigea vers le salon. Visiblement, House été resté dans sa chambre, où la lumière été déjà fermée et la porte entrebâillée. Sans doute dormait-il déjà songea Cuddy, qui aurait aimé le remercier de l'avoir ramené chez lui, loin du silence déprimant de sa maison. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête eu touché l'oreiller. Elle n'eu jamais connaissance qu'environ quinze minutes plus tard, House avait marché silencieusement dans le salon pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait, ni du fait qu'il avait vidé la poubelle de la salle de bain avant qu'elle y pénètre plus tôt, pour éviter que la vue du test de grossesse lui cause une peine supplémentaire. Une fois assuré que Cuddy était bien à l'abri dans les bras de Morphée, House reprit le chemin de sa chambre et laissa à son tour le sommeil l'envelopper.


	17. Distractions

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais il est nécessaire pour introduire le suivant qui s'intitulera « Confidences » et qui sera plus long. Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèles après 17 chapitres! Si vous avez le temps et si le cœur vous en dit, les reviews sont toujours très appréciés ;)!

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de House M.D. appartiennent à la Fox et à NBC Universal. Je ne retire pas un sou de cette fabulation tout droit sorti de mes rêves les plus fous.

Chapitre 17: Distractions

La triste soirée du vendredi fut suivit par un samedi matin très ensoleillé bien qu'un peu frisquet en ce début d'automne. Aujourd'hui les deux docteurs étaient en congé, donc ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'obligation de se lever. Cependant, Cuddy, qui avait passé une nuit agitée remplie de rêves angoissants, s'était réveillée à peine plus tard que l'heure à laquelle elle se levait pendant la semaine. Quant à House, les évènements de la veille l'avait quelque peu distrait et il en avait oublié d'éteindre l'alarme de son réveil matin, à son grand damne. Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, tentant par tous les moyens de retrouver le sommeil, en vain. Il ouvrit les yeux puis soupira longuement, résolu à se lever malgré l'heure matinale. Il agrippa sa canne qui pendait au pied du lit et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine en baillant. Au passage, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon et ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver Cuddy déjà debout, en train de ranger son lit improvisé. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence, aussi décida-t-il d'en profiter pour l'observer attentivement. Dans les pantalons trop grands qu'il lui avait prêtés pour dormir, elle ressemblait à une enfant qui met les fringues de ses parents pour rire un peu; elle avait fait plusieurs tours à la taille et au bas de chaque jambe. Son chandail des Stones lui descendait un peu en haut des genoux et pendait d'un côté, de manière à ce que le col trop grand dévoile sa clavicule gauche. Même un homme sarcastique et misanthrope comme House ne pouvait trouver de mots haineux pour décrire Cuddy à cet instant; elle avait l'air tout simplement adorable. Avant qu'elle ne remarque qu'il se tenait là à l'observer, il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire du café.

Il s'attendait à ce que le bruit qu'il ferait dans la cuisine l'y attire aussitôt, puisqu'elle était encore plus droguée à la caféine matinale que lui ne l'était. Cependant, il fut surpris d'entendre à la place la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Elle apparut dans la cuisine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, portant le jeans et le chandail qu'elle avait la veille, puisque dans sa hâte de quitter sa maison elle avait laissé sa valise chez elle.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'armoire qui contenait les tasses à café.

-Vous êtes déjà habillée, remarqua-t-il. Je ne vois pas la nécessité de s'habiller si tôt le matin alors que c'est congé. Vous auriez tout simplement pu garder mon linge; je ne le loue pas à l'heure, si c'est ce qui vous embêtait.

Cuddy se retourna légèrement pour lui offrir un faible sourire, puis retourna à sa tâche de se verser un café.

-Vous m'étonner de rater cette occasion de vous faire du pognon. Non, en fait je me suis habillée parce que je retourne chez moi me changer avant d'aller au boulot.

-Au boulot? Interrogea House en immobilisant sa tasse de café à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres avant de la reposer sur la table. Mais on est samedi, on ne travaille pas le samedi, à moins de recevoir un appel urgent parce qu'un de ces idiots qu'on appelle patient croit qu'il est à l'article de la mort.

Cuddy baissa la tête un instant avant de pivoter pour finalement faire face à House. Elle avait un sourire triste.

-Je sais mais j'ai pensé…Travailler m'oblige à me concentrer et de cette façon je n'ai pas à…

-À penser à autre chose, finit House.

-Oui, admit Cuddy faiblement. Après des événements comme ceux d'hier soir, il faut absolument que je me change les idées.

House hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Cuddy prit une grande inspiration puis se força à arborer un visage plus serein. Se lancer à pieds joints dans le boulot, telle était la solution de Cuddy à tout. Si elle ne trouvait pas l'homme de sa vie, si elle n'obtenait pas l'enfant tant désiré, elle se tournait vers le travail, elle le faisait depuis des années. House n'était pas étranger à ce manège; bien des fois, c'est se plonger corps et âme dans le dossier d'un patient qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup. Tous deux savaient que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais à défaut de trouver mieux, c'est de cette façon qu'ils géraient leurs peines, en les engourdissant par le travail. Parfois, c'était la pire des choses à faire, puisque quand l'étourdissement du travail était passé et que la vie reprenait un rythme régulier, toutes les misères qui avaient été mises de côté ressurgissaient avec beaucoup plus de force. House ne souhaitait pas cela à Cuddy, aussi éprouva-t-il l'envie de lui trouver une meilleure solution que le boulot, de lui proposer une distraction plus efficace. Car depuis la veille, cette envie de prendre soin d'elle ne l'avait pas quittée. « Mais tu délire mon pauvre vieux! » une partie plus rationnelle de lui pensa. « Tout ça, ça ne te regarde pas! Ce sont ses problèmes personnels, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. » Mais qu'est-ce que cette femme lui avait fait? Il lui semblait qu'il ne savait plus très bien où tracer la ligne entre lui et Cuddy, ne savait plus où leurs rôles de mari et femme s'arrêtaient et où la réalité commençait. C'est ce à quoi il songeait alors que Cuddy finissait de verser son café dans une tasse thermos pour l'emporter avec elle. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se dirigea vers le hall et lança un « à plus tard » par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle quittait la cuisine. Quand House entendit le déclic de la porte que l'on ouvre, toute rationalité fut écartée de son esprit et il s'entendit crier :

-Attendez, ne partez pas!

« Merde, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors que Cuddy ne pouvait pas l'entendre, « dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarque!?! »

Cuddy, la main sur la poignée de la porte, pivota sur elle-même pour voir approcher House, canne à la main.

-Pourquoi, j'ai oublié quelque chose? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Non, seulement, je me disais qu'il y avait d'autres moyens pour vous changer les idées que d'aller au travail.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix plutôt sérieuse, mais Cuddy, qui connaissait son intérêt pour les blagues de mauvais goûts, ne prit pas de chances.

-Il n'est pas question que j'ai une relation sexuelle avec vous, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez, dit précipitamment Cuddy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Mais vous ne pensez qu'au sexe dîtes moi! dit House en blaguant. Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je pensais, continua-t-il sur ce même ton sérieux qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt.

-D'accord, je vous écoute, qu'elle est votre idée si merveilleuse?

House sourit alors malicieusement, un sourcil levé.

-C'est une surprise, je ne vous le dirai que quand nous serons prêt à partir.

Cuddy soupira.

-Écoutez House, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une distraction efficace et le boulot en est une, alors si vous n'avez rien de mieux à me proposer, je prends ce taxi qui m'attend à l'extérieur, je vais me changer chez moi et je file à l'hôpital.

-J'ai quelque chose de mieux, beaucoup mieux! Mais je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise, c'est tout.

La porte d'entrée était toujours ouverte et Cuddy regarda à l'extérieur un instant, semblant considérer ses options. Elle n'était visiblement pas convaincue que House pourrait lui offrir une journée descente. Elle reporta un moment son attention sur House, croisant son regard. Il avait l'air sérieux et sincère.

-Allez…l'incita-t-il, et il fut surpris de voir à qu'elle point ce mot ressemblait à une supplication de sa part. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

Ce fut les mots nécessaires pour faire tomber la résistance de Cuddy. Elle roula les yeux puis referma la porte.

-D'accord. Mais je vous préviens, si c'est une manigance pour m'emmener dans un club de strip-teaseuse ou quelque chose du genre, je vous le ferai payez cher!

Mais House n'écoutait plus, il s'éloignait déjà vers sa chambre pour se changer, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Il savait que la perspective de passer la journée avec Cuddy n'aurait normalement pas du le rendre aussi joyeux et qu'il aurait du s'inquiéter du fait qu'il était en train de s'attacher à elle. Mais présentement, il était trop occupé à trouver des fringues propres dans ses tiroirs en désordre tout en planifiant mentalement sa journée pour penser à autre chose. Dès qu'il fut habillé, il retourna à la cuisine pour y prendre deux croissants, dont un qu'il tendit à Cuddy une fois revenu dans le hall d'entrée.

-Vous avez déjeuné? Pas moi en tout cas, dit-il avant d'engloutir son croissant en trois bouchées.

-On peut y aller maintenant, dit-il quand il eut avalé le dernier morceau de pâtisserie.

Cuddy quand à elle prit plus de temps pour manger le sien, prenant garde de bien mastiquer toutes les bouchées, contrairement à House. Pendant ce temps, House récupéra sa veste de cuir qui traînait sur une chaise tout près et fit signe à Cuddy de sortir de l'appartement pour qu'il puisse fermer la porte. Cuddy finissait à peine de manger son croissant quand ils arrivèrent dans le stationnement.

-Donc, où allons-nous? s'enquit Cuddy tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture de House, puisque la sienne n'était pas là.

-Vous verrez quand on sera rendu là-bas, répliqua House. Mais ce n'est pas avec ça qu'on y va, ajouta-t-il en désignant la voiture.

-Ah non, et avec quoi vous voulez qu'on s'y rende?! Ma voiture est chez moi au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Alors j'imagine que-il n'en est pas question! Finit Cuddy alors qu'elle s'aperçut que House s'approchait de sa moto.

-Allez Cuddy! se plaignit House. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à embarquer sur une moto?

-Il y a que c'est dangereux! répondit-elle, les mains sur les hanches et d'une voix haut perchée. C'est beaucoup plus sécuritaire de prendre votre voiture.

House ricana. Il s'était attendu à ce que Cuddy soit réticente, mais il comptait bien la faire changer d'idée.

-Vous savez, il y a annuellement plus d'accidents de voitures que d'accidents de moto, essaya House.

-Oui, mais il y a moins de survivants dans les accidents de moto que dans ceux de voitures, répliqua-t-elle avec raison.

House avait entretemps passé la jambe droite par-dessus la moto et se tenait maintenant assis dessus.

-Touché, admit-il. Voyons cela sous un autre angle; vous vouliez vous changer les idées, faire de la moto est l'occasion parfaite. Nous n'aurons fait qu'un coin de rue que déjà vous ne penserez plus à vos soucis. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?

Cuddy avait l'air très sceptique, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas nous tuer, promis House.

-Ça, ça me rassure beaucoup, merci.

-Allez, répéta House en lui lançant son casque de moto qu'elle attrapa de justesse, enfiler ça et montez!

Cuddy lui lança un regard noir avant de mettre le casque, réalisant qu'encore une fois, elle s'était laissée manipuler. Elle eut du mal à attacher la sangle sous le casque mais y parvint éventuellement, sous le regard amusé de House. Elle s'approcha enfin de la moto, ne sachant pas trop comment y grimper.

-Appuyez vous ici, ordonna House en pointant sa propre épaule, et glisser votre jambe droite de l'autre côté.

Elle fit comme il disait. Une fois assise, elle posa légèrement ses mains sur les flancs de House.

-Vous allez devoir vous accrocher mieux que ça quand nous allons démarrer, l'avertit House par dessus son épaule avant de mettre le moteur en marche.

Cuddy hocha la tête contre son dos et resserra quelque peu son étreinte sur House, pas assez cependant pour s'assurer une prise convenable pour une randonnée en moto. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait à moto, aussi ne savait-elle pas à quel point il fallait qu'elle s'agrippe à House. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise avec cette soudaine proximité physique; depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à l'hôpital, il n'y avait pas eu d'autre rapprochement.

House sentait une certaine résistance de la part de Cuddy. Par expérience, il savait qu'elle aurait du se cramponner beaucoup plus fort à lui, sinon elle risquait de tomber. Il savait qu'elle essayait de garder une certaine distance entre eux pour éviter une situation semblable à celle qui s'était déroulé après leur baiser à l'hôpital et le malaise qui en avait résulté. Il n'ajouta rien, car il savait que dès qu'il aurait mis l'engin en marche, elle réaliserait par elle-même ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Et il avait raison; aussitôt que la moto eue fait un bond en avant, Cuddy se sentit tirée vers l'arrière et eut peur de tomber. Elle encercla prestement la taille de House dans une étreinte puissante, ne songeant qu'à prévenir une chute brutale, oubliant soudainement la proximité. Pendant les premiers mètres qu'ils parcoururent jusqu'à un panneau d'arrêt quelques rues plus loin, elle ferma les yeux, le visage collé sur le dos de House, en tout cas autant que le casque le permettait. Puis elle les ouvrit lentement et découvrit que ça avait l'air beaucoup moins effrayant ainsi et se détendit quelque peu.

House avait esquissé un sourire quand il avait sentit Cuddy se cramponner à lui soudainement. Comme c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait de la moto et qu'elle semblait craintive, il prit garde de respecter les limites de vitesse et de ne pas trop zigzaguer pour éviter de lui faire peur (non pas qu'il n'aimait pas sentir l'étreinte de Cuddy se resserrer autour de lui à chaque fois qu'il négociait un virage).

Ils empruntèrent brièvement une autoroute qui les mena à l'extérieur du centre-ville. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la route plus passante, ils s'engagèrent dans des chemins un peu plus campagnards; là, les maisons étaient plus espacées et on pouvait apercevoir de larges zones de verdure où alternaient arbrisseaux, foin et fleurs. Cuddy était maintenant assez à l'aise pour se détendre et apprécier le paysage. House n'avais pas menti; la sensation qui l'emplissait effaçait tout le reste. C'était étrangement enivrant de rouler ainsi à travers la campagne, sentant le vent s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements. Même à travers le casque, Cuddy pouvait respirer le parfum particulier des champs. Le bruit assourdissant de la moto l'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que la randonnée qu'ils faisaient. Elle ne savait pas si House avait une idée précise sur l'endroit où il l'amenait ou si cela était seulement une balade complètement improvisé. Mais après cette découverte des joies de la moto, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui faire confiance.


	18. Confidences

Vraiment désolée pour le si long délai! La première semaine d'école, c'est toujours très éreintant! Mais je vous reviens avec un chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous permettra de me pardonner mon manque de ponctualité! Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de House M.D. appartiennent à la Fox et à NBC Universal. Mais ma maman m'a dit que j'avais le droit de jouer avec eux…alors c'est ce que je fais! ;)

chapitre 18: confidences

Apparemment, House avait une idée de leur destination. Après avoir roulé pendant environ une heure, ils empruntèrent ce qui semblait être la rue principale d'une ville un peu à l'écart. House ralentit jusqu'à un panneau d'arrêt puis tourna sur sa gauche dans un petit stationnement où il arrêta la moto. Avec House devant elle, Cuddy ne put voir correctement à quel endroit ils se trouvaient, mais elle apercevait beaucoup de piétons avec des sacs qui marchaient tout autour. Elle desserra son emprise sur la taille de House et posa plutôt les mains sur ses épaules pour s'aider à descendre de la moto. Elle enleva alors le casque avec un soupir de contentement et regarda les alentours. Ils se trouvaient sur une vaste place publique qui avait été transformée en ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de brocante à ciel ouvert; des kiosques contenant des objets de toutes sortes se dressaient en rangs désordonnés. Certains commerçants vendaient des meubles antiques, d'autres des livres, d'autres encore des bijoux. Cuddy trouvait surprenant que House puisse fréquenter un tel endroit, elle ne le croyait pas du genre à rôder dans les bazars de trucs usagés à tenter de marchander avec les commerçants. Décidément, il y avait des tas de choses qu'elle ignorait de lui.

-Et voilà, dit House fièrement en étendant le bras en direction des kiosques.

Près de l'endroit où ils s'étaient stationnés se trouvait un kiosque aux étagères emplis de vieux vinyles et de disques compacts. En l'apercevant, Cuddy comprit l'intérêt que House pouvait porter à un tel endroit, sa passion pour la musique étant notoire.

-Un bazar?! dit-elle en levant un sourcil, regardant attentivement la foule se presser autour d'elle.

-Je ne suis pas un expert, mais il me semble que le magasinage, ça branche les femmes, dit House d'un ton assuré.

-Quelle gentille attention, remarqua Cuddy d'un ton sarcastique, mais les centres commerciaux, vous ne connaissez pas?

-Allons, c'est beaucoup plus amusant ici! On trouve plein de trucs supers. Vous n'êtes pas coincée au point d'avoir le dédain des articles usagés quand même?! se moqua House.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Cuddy sur un ton de défi, s'avançant attifement vers le kiosque le plus proche, comme pour prouver son point.

-Merveilleux, alors on peut magasiner maintenant, dit-il en se frottant les mains, s'éloignant vers le marchand de disques. On se rejoint plus tard, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule tandis que Cuddy était encore assez près pour l'entendre.

Chacun de leur côté, House et Cuddy visitèrent les marchands qui vendaient des articles pour lesquels ils avaient de l'intérêt. House passa la majeure partie de sa séance shopping à fouiller dans les étagères des kiosques de musique et de livres tandis que Cuddy découvrait avec plaisir les trésors cachés des bijoutiers et des antiquaires. Elle était littéralement tombée en amour avec un fin collier en or auquel était suspendu un pendentif orné d'un saphir.

-Joli pièce, n'est-ce pas? demanda le marchand en s'approchant.

-En effet, admit Cuddy, les yeux toujours rivés sur le collier dans la vitrine. Combien coûte ce collier?

-Voyons voir, répondit-il en faisant mine de penser, il vaut bien 450 dollars mais pour vous, je le laisse partir à 400 $.

Cuddy réfléchit à la possibilité de s'offrir une telle dépense. Pendant ce temps, le marchand l'observait, essayant de jauger de la situation financière de son acheteuse potentielle, se demandant s'il allait conclure la vente. Son regard se posa sur la main gauche de Cuddy, posé sur la vitrine, et il sourit.

-Ouh la, c'est une belle pièce que vous avez au doigt, remarqua le vendeur, les yeux étincelants, visiblement très intéressé.

-Merci, répondit-elle, fière, en jetant elle aussi un regard sur sa propre bague avant de reporter son attention sur l'objet de convoitise dans la vitrine.

-Je vous en donne 400 dollars pour cette bague, comme ça vous pourrez vous achetez le collier sans problème, proposa le marchand.

-Merci de la proposition, mais non merci, répondit simplement Cuddy.

-Peut-être en vous offrant plus alors, continua le marchand sans se décourager. Que diriez-vous de 500 dollars?

-Je regrette, répéta Cuddy plus fermement, mais cette bague n'est pas à vendre.

House, qui avait aperçut Cuddy au stand du bijoutier, s'était approché d'elle à son insu, un sac plein à ras bord de livres et de disques à la main. Il avait entendu l'échange entre Cuddy et le vendeur insistant.

-D'accord, 500 dollars pour votre bague et je vous donne le collier en prime?

House, se tenant maintenant un peu en retrait à la gauche de Cuddy, répondit avant que celle-ci ait eu le temps de se prononcer

-Il me semble avoir entendu cette femme vous dire qu'elle ne désirait pas vendre sa bague, alors il n'est pas nécessaire d'insister, dit-il d'un ton sec. De toute façon, cette bague vaut plus cher que ce que vous lui offrez.

Cuddy sursauta en s'apercevant de la présence de House et le vendeur afficha une moue indigné. Visiblement, il n'avait pas saisi que House et Cuddy était ensemble et regrettait qu'un passant ait interrompu son marchandage.

-Hey, mais personne ne vous a demandé votre avis à ce que je sache! répliqua le vendeur. Qui êtes-vous pour décider à la place de la dame et pour juger mon offre trop basse?!

À ces mots, un rictus méchant étira le visage de House. Cuddy, qui avait écouté silencieusement l'échange entre les deux hommes, savait que le marchand, sans le savoir, venait de poser la question qui lui ferait perdre la bataille.

-Voyons voir, répondit House en s'avançant jusqu'au comptoir du bijoutier pour s'y appuyer, je dirais que je suis son mari et que comme c'est moi qui ai offert cette bague à ma femme, je connais une approximation de sa valeur. Mais bien sûre il se peut que mon opinion dans cette situation précise ne vaille rien du tout, ajouta-t-il de son ton le plus sarcastique.

Le marchand blêmit et recula d'un pas, décidant de garder le silence devant cet homme à l'air agressif. House n'ajouta pas un mot non plus, se contentant de jeter un dernier regard mauvais au vendeur avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le kiosque voisin, qui vendait des antiquités. Cuddy le suivi du regard un instant puis reporta son attention sur le bijoutier.

-Excusez mon mari, il est parfois un peu...à fleur de peau, offrit Cuddy au vendeur avec un sourire timide. Et pour ce qui est du collier, je vous en offre 350$.

Après l'altercation avec House, le vendeur semblait avoir oublié complètement où il en était.

-Ah oui, le collier…Je peux vous le laisser à 375$ ma petite dame, c'est le meilleur prix que je peux faire.

Cuddy accepta cette dernière offre. Elle sortit l'argent de ses poches et paya rapidement avant d'aller rejoindre House, qui était toujours dans le stand voisin. Il avait retrouvé son calme et regardait les quelques modèles de cannes que vendait l'antiquaire. Il s'était emporté beaucoup trop vite et n'avait pas véritablement eut de raison de le faire, il en était conscient. Mais que quelqu'un ait pu envisager d'enlever à Cuddy la bague qui faisait d'elle sa femme l'avait énervé. Mais surtout, la peur qu'elle eu pu accepter l'offre du vendeur et se défaire de son cadeau, la peur qu'elle accorde si peu d'importance à cette bague, l'avait carrément fait disjoncter. Car depuis que son désir pour Cuddy avait fait surface, il vivait dans la crainte qu'elle, de son côté, n'éprouve pas la même chose pour lui. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus comme c'avait été le cas plus tôt; s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle ressente de l'attirance pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il lui laisse deviner son inclination pour elle.

Au stand de l'antiquaire, Cuddy observa elle-aussi les vieux objets disposés pêle-mêle sur les étagères. House n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, pourtant il semblait ignorer totalement sa présence. Elle en était un peu déçue. Plus tôt, au stand du bijoutier, elle avait eut une sensation agréable dans l'estomac quand House avait prononcé les mots « ma femme » d'une voix particulièrement possessive. Elle avait eu l'impression, l'espoir que peut-être…il pourrait y avoir des sentiments véritables, sincères derrière ce faux mariage. Parfois House lui donnait cette vague impression, comme ça avait été le cas chez le bijoutier, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Elle devait continuellement se rappeler que tout ça, ce n'était que de la frime, rien de plus. Pour être honnête, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que le temps passait et qu'ils étaient constamment en présence l'un de l'autre. Elle soupira.

-On va manger? suggéra momentanément House en délaissant l'étalage de cannes pour se tourner vers Cuddy.

-Je veux bien, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Il semblait avoir une idée précise de l'endroit où il voulait aller, aussi le suivit-elle sans poser de questions. De l'autre côté de la rue, en face du stationnement où était la moto, il y avait une cantine bondée. C'est vers cela que House se dirigeait.

-Dîtes-moi, demanda Cuddy avec scepticisme alors qu'ils traversaient la rue, ils vendent des hot-dogs au tofu?

-Non! Que de la vraie viande, répondit House fièrement en tournant la tête vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Et vous appelez de la saucisse de la « vraie viande », marmonna Cuddy en s'approchant tout de même du comptoir de commande de la cantine à la suite de House.

-Je voudrais deux de ces énormes hot-dogs que vous vendez, un soda et des frites, dit House à travers la minuscule fenêtre pratiquée dans le mur de la cantine.

-Et pour la dame? demanda le garçon qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, un crayon à la main, prêt à prendre les commandes des clients.

-Elle va prendre la même chose, s'empressa de répondre House avant que Cuddy n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

-Vous délirez! Savez-vous combien de calories-

-Hey, c'est juste une fois, votre derrière ne va pas se mettre à grossir spontanément, si c'était le cas je ne vous laisserai pas en manger. Je vous ai dit de me faire confiance, jusqu'à maintenant ça a plutôt bien marché ce plan de vous changer les idées, non? Cette nourriture est indispensable la bonne réussite du plan!

-Cuddy dut reconnaître que jusqu'à maintenant, elle passait une journée agréable. Elle s'était permis une dépense, elle pouvait aussi se permettre un repas si peu recommandable.

-D'accord, consentit-elle d'une voix coupable, mais je ne vais prendre qu'un seul hot-dog.

Après avoir reçue leur nourriture (que Cuddy paya, bien entendu…), ils choisirent une table à pique-nique un peu à l'écart des autres et s'y installèrent pour manger. House engloutit son repas à une vitesse qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner Cuddy, tandis qu'elle-même savourait le sien; elle avait oublié à quel point la malbouffe pouvait avoir si bon goût. Alors qu'elle grignotait ses frites, elle regardait les passants tout autour d'eux. Son regard se posa sur un couple qui passait tout près en poussant un jeune garçon dans sa poussette. Elle baissa les yeux, et le bon moral qu'elle semblait avoir gardé jusqu'à présent fondit comme neige au soleil. House, qui avait lui aussi remarquer la jeune famille, s'en aperçut.

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'intention de réessayer la fertilisation in vitro? demanda-t-il subitement.

Elle grignota une dernière frite du bout des dents avant de lui répondre par une autre question.

-Vous savez que j'ai déjà été enceinte?

-Oui, enfin je l'avais deviné, il y a quelques mois, quand je vous disais que vos seins étaient plus gros, votre derrière plus large…J'avais raison n'est-ce pas? Tout le monde ment, mais pas les seins! ajouta-t-il avec une note d'humour.

-Effectivement, j'ai perdu ce bébé. Mais ce n'est pas de cette fois-là que je voulais parler.

Elle détourna le regard de House et fixa ses pieds pendant un instant, semblant considérer à quel point elle pouvait se confier à House. De l'autre côté de la table de pique-nique, celui-ci était pendu à ses lèvres, curieux.

-Alors que j'étais encore à la fac de médecine, continua-t-elle finalement en relevant la tête vers House, je suis tombée enceinte.

Elle avait un sourire triste. House quant à lui était abasourdi. Et dire qu'il croyait, après plus de vingt ans qu'ils se connaissaient, tout savoir sur la vie de Cuddy!

-De qui? demanda-t-il de but en blanc, sans aucune délicatesse.

-Brian, mon copain de l'époque -et voyant que House fronçait les sourcils comme pour essayer de se rappeler d'un quelconque Brian qu'il aurait pu rencontrer à la fac, elle ajouta – vous ne le connaissez pas, c'était après que vous ayez obtenu votre diplôme de médecine et que vous ayez quitté la fac.

-Vous avez perdu ce bébé aussi?

-Non, admit Cuddy en poussant un long soupir, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Il n'y avait pas longtemps que moi et Brian étions ensemble, quelques mois tout au plus. On était bien ensemble, mais au fond je savais qu'il n'était pas l'homme de ma vie, vous voyez, ce n'était pas le grand amour. Il étudiait en médecine, j'étudiais en médecine; on se comprenait, on avait une relation…pratique! Vers la fin de la session, j'ai cessé d'avoir mes règles, mais j'étais tellement préoccupée par mes études que je ne l'ai même pas remarqué. Mais j'ai bientôt eu des signes qui ne trompaient pas; étourdissements, nausées…Bref, j'ai fais un test de grossesse et j'ai constaté que j'étais bel et bien enceinte.

Elle fit une courte pause. Visiblement, revivre tout ça et le raconter lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Mais en même temps, ça lui faisait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un; seul sa sœur avait été mise au courant quand c'était arrivé, et jamais elle n'en avait reparlé à quiconque. Pour l'une des rares fois, House ne passa aucun commentaire, respectant le moment de silence que Cuddy s'octroyait.

-C'est là que tout s'est mis à aller de travers. Pour moi, il n'était tout simplement pas question de garder ce bébé; il me restait encore deux ans d'études en médecine, j'étais beaucoup trop jeune et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas concevoir l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec quelqu'un dont je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse. J'ai dit à Brian que je voulais me faire avorter. Il était complètement en désaccord avec ma décision; il était si heureux quand je lui avais annoncé que j'étais enceinte! Il voulait qu'on se marie et qu'on garde le bébé. Il voulait fonder une famille, il me proposait même d'abandonner mes études, m'assurait qu'il était pour subvenir à nos besoins. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu me dire, ma décision n'a pas changé. Je suis allée me faire avorter. Nul besoin de vous dire que notre couple n'a pas subsister; Brian m'en voulait beaucoup trop d'avoir fait ce choix.

La situation actuelle de Cuddy semblait à House encore beaucoup plus désolante maintenant qu'elle lui avait raconté cela; elle qui voulait désespérément avoir un enfant avait tourné le dos à la maternité alors qu'elle était plus jeune.

-C'était la décision la plus rationnelle à prendre, dit House après un court moment de silence.

-Peut-être, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, mais quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai peut-être manqué, il est difficile de rester rationnelle, vous savez. Qui sait ce qui serait advenu si j'avais décidé de garder l'enfant? Aujourd'hui, je serais sans doute une mère de famille comblée, avec une maison rempli de jouets et de rires d'enfants. Je serais la femme d'un mari qui a une brillante carrière – pour ce que j'en sais, Brian est devenu un cardiologue respecté qui gagne très bien sa vie. Parfois j'ai l'impression…l'impression que de ne pas pouvoir tomber enceinte maintenant, c'est ma punition pour avoir dit non à tout cela il y des années.

Les yeux plein d'eau, Cuddy détourna encore une fois le regard et s'épongea les yeux avec le revers de sa manche avant que des larmes ne coulent sur ses joues. House ne savait pas comment réagir après un tel récit de vie. Il ne pouvait rien ajouter, rien dire qui changerait le passé que Cuddy avait vécu et les remords qu'elle en éprouvait aujourd'hui. Spontanément, il eut lui aussi l'envie de partager son expérience sur le sujet.

-Stacy n'a jamais exprimer le désir d'avoir des enfants, débuta-t-il maladroitement en fixant le vide devant lui.

Cuddy fut étonnée que House lui parle de sa relation avec Stacy; c'était habituellement un sujet qu'elle et Wilson avaient pris l'habitude d'éviter, considérant la façon dont s'était terminée leur dernière rencontre. Toujours sans la regarder, House continua sur sa lancée.

-Je crois qu'elle avait très bien compris que cela ne faisait pas parti de mes plans; je ne lui ai jamais dit clairement que je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant, mais elle n'était pas dupe. J'imagine que c'aurait été pire pour elle de me le demander et de se faire répondre non, alors elle a dut tout simplement décider de ne jamais aborder le sujet.

-Je peux vous poser une question?

-Vous pouvez toujours, mais ça ne garantit pas que je vais y répondre, répondit House avec malice.

-Alors je tente ma chance. Quand vous m'avez offert cette bague, vous m'avez dit que vous l'aviez qui traînait là…Alors je me demandais…

Elle aurait aimé que House pige tout de suite où elle voulait en venir pour ne pas avoir à le demander elle-même, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il leva les sourcils, en attente de la suite.

-Enfin, je me demandais si vous aviez acheté cette bague pour Stacy quand vous étiez en couple, continua-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait évasif.

Cuddy retint sa respiration en attendant la réponse de House. Cette supposition lui avait passé par la tête peu après que House lui ai offert la bague et ne l'avait plus quitté. Si elle était parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle éprouvait une pointe de jalousie à l'idée que House ait pu envisager de donner cette bague, qui la liait à lui d'une façon très particulière, à une autre femme. House ne s'était pas attendu à cette question; s'il avait encore eu de la nourriture dans la bouche, il aurait sûrement avalé de travers.

-En gros vous voulez savoir si j'étais sur le point de la demander en mariage, mais qu'en fin de compte j''ai changé d'avis et que je vous ai refilé cette bague?

Cuddy acquiesça timidement, retenant toujours son souffle.

-Vous me croyez masochiste à ce point? Jamais je ne me serais passé la corde au cou volontairement, je ne m'appelle pas Wilson! Non, quand Stacy a un jour subtilement laissé entendre qu'elle aurait aimé se marier, je lui ai clairement fait connaître mon point de vue sur le sujet; il n'en était tout simplement pas question.

Cuddy relâcha alors son souffle et eut un petit rire malin.

-Vous voilà pourtant avec la bague au doigt et la corde au cou, se moqua-t-elle.

-Ouais, j'imagine qu'elle aurait eut moins de difficulté à me convaincre si j'avais été complètement ivre à deux pas d'une chapelle à Las Vegas, mais l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée, malheureusement pour elle.

-Mais alors, s'enquit une Cuddy songeuse, d'où vient cette bague? Vous ne l'avez pas achetée tout de même?

-Je croyais que vous aviez dit une seule question, rappela House.

-Oh allez, ça ne vous tuera pas de me dire de quelle façon vous avez obtenue cette petite merveille! Si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, je questionnerai Wilson, je suis certaine qu'il connaît la provenance de cette bague, menaça-t-elle gentiment.

House laissa un soupir sonore lui échapper. Wilson se ferait un plaisir de répondre à une telle question, il le savait, et sans doute en embellissant un peu le tout pour que cela ait l'air atrocement romantique. Il n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque, aussi décida-t-il de jouer franc jeu.

-Si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir, mais ce n'est rien de très original…Cette bague appartenait à ma grand-mère, la mère de mon père. Comme j'étais, et suis encore d'ailleurs, le seul descendant de la famille House, c'est à moi qu'elle l'a donnée, peu avant de mourir.

House, dont les joues avaient imperceptiblement rougies, se garda bien d'ajouter « en me faisant promettre de la donner à la femme dont je serais amoureux. »

-Vraiment? demanda Cuddy, impressionnée, en jetant un regard à sa main gauche.

-Vous pouvez appeler Wilson pour confirmer si ça vous chante.

Ceci dit, il se leva brusquement.

-Bon, on rentre maintenant?

Cuddy acquiesça, et après avoir été porter les restes de leur repas à la poubelle la plus proche, ils traversèrent la rue en sens inverse. House fit un dernier achat avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route; un sac à dos, pour pouvoir ramener toutes ses nouvelles acquisitions.


	19. Les jours sont comptés

Je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou à publier la suite de l'histoire! Mais l'école me prend tout mon temps et mon énergie! Alors je suis désolée, mais je crois que je ne pourrai désormais plus publier plus d'un chapitre par semaine. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je n'abandonne pas ma fic pour autant! Pour tout ceux qui sont avides de rapprochement entre House et Cuddy, ne manquez surtout pas le prochain chapitre, car c'est celui pendant lequel tout va se jouer et que vous serez gâté!

chapitre 19: Les jours sont comptés

Malgré le résultat négatif de son test de grossesse qui lui minait un peu le moral, Cuddy n'en laissa rien paraître au boulot pendant la semaine qui suivit. Même pour quelqu'un comme House, qui remarquait les moindres détails, il était parfois difficile de savoir les sentiments qui l'habitaient en ne faisant que l'observer. Car il l'observait de plus en plus, dans ses moindres détails, à la dérobée. À travers les portes vitrées de son bureau quand ils étaient au travail, par l'entrebâillement de sa porte de chambre le soir, alors qu'elle préparait le sofa pour se coucher et qu'elle le croyait déjà au lit. Il y avait plus de vingt ans qu'il se connaissait, pourtant il ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon. Il ne voyait plus seulement les formes attrayantes de son corps, il voyait aussi la personne qu'elle était dans tout son ensemble. Ça l'époustouflait de constater qu'il avait eu cette femme sous les yeux, dans sa vie, pendant si longtemps sans jamais s'autoriser à la percevoir comme autre chose qu'une simple amie.

Alors qu'ils amorçaient cette troisième semaine en tant que couple marié, Wilson désespérait; après avoir posé de subtiles questions à House et Cuddy et avoir minutieusement étudié le comportement qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, il constatait qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était décidé à faire les premiers pas et à avouer ses sentiments. Wilson voyait le temps filer avec appréhension; l'avocat les contacterait sûrement sous peu pour conclure le divorce. Il décida donc d'agir, toujours aussi subtilement, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il choisit le jeudi midi, alors que lui et House prenaient leur pause-déjeuné à la cafétéria, pour mettre son plan à exécution. Cependant, comme il savait que House avait l'habitude de se montrer obstiné dès que la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse entre lui et Cuddy était suggérée, il était peu positif quant au résultat. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point le discours qu'il était pour tenir à House allait produire un effet concluant.

-Eh bien mon vieux, il faut que je te félicite, commença-t-il spontanément entre deux bouchées de son sandwich au jambon. Tu sais, tu m'impressionne!

-Je sais que tu me vénères pour un tas de raisons, répondit House d'une voix assurée, mais ça serait bien que tu précises un peu et que tu me dises ce qui te rend si admiratif.

-Dans deux jours, ça fera trois semaines que toi et Cuddy êtes mariés. Vous avez réussi à faire marcher tout le monde dans votre histoire abracadabrante et ce, sans vous entretuez! dit-il d'un ton enjoué, mais assez bas pour ne pas que les personnes assise aux tables voisines l'entendent.

À ces mots, House reposa brutalement son sandwich dans son assiette et roula les yeux au ciel.

-Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça change? Ah, je sais, tu essaies encore de me convaincre que je devrais rester avec Cuddy en me faisant remarquer que si nous avons pu cohabiter trois semaines ensemble, nous somme capables de le faire à longue échéance, c'est bien ça? Tu essaies encore de jouer les entremetteurs! continua House en pointant Wilson du doigt, accusateur.

-Pas du tout, répondit Wilson le plus innocemment du monde. Je crois que tu as assez insisté sur le fait que tu ne voulais absolument pas d'une relation avec Cuddy pour que j'en sois convaincu. Je voulais simplement souligner le fait que - et c'est là que le plan de Wilson se dévoilait dans toute sa beauté - comme ça fait déjà trois semaines que vous êtes mariés, ça veut dire que vous allez bientôt pouvoir divorcer. Votre avocat devrait avoir pratiquement terminé de mettre tous les documents nécessaires au point. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il vous contacte dès la semaine prochaine pour vous demander de signer les papiers officiels qui mettront un terme au mariage.

Dans un ultime effort pour faire réaliser à House qu'il ne pouvait laisser filer la chance d'avouer son amour pour Cuddy, Wilson avait utilisé une approche différente; au lieu de lui répéter constamment qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, ce que le diagnosticien réfutait toujours inlassablement, il avait plutôt décidé d'insister sur le fait que s'il n'agissait pas rapidement, Cuddy allait sous peu reprendre une place plus anonyme dans sa vie.

Wilson continua de manger en faisant mine de rien, observant cependant attentivement la réaction de House. Celui-ci fut déconcerté par ce que Wilson venait de lui dire. Wilson ne lui avait rien appris, il était convenu depuis le lendemain du mariage qu'un divorce y mettrait un terme dans un avenir rapproché. Trois semaines auparavant, il avait eu très hâte que le divorce soit prononcé, mais à mesure que les jours, les semaines avaient passés, il y avait songé de moins en moins. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait rapidement pris pour acquis que le bien-être et la sensation agréable qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac quand il était près de Cuddy ne le quitterait plus. Que la bande d'or jaune qu'il avait à la main gauche et qui le rendait secrètement fier ne serait plus jamais retiré de son annulaire. Il avait subconsciemment décidé d'oublier que tout ça se finirait en divorce. Mais maintenant que Wilson lui rappelait si directement son divorce imminent, il se sentait impuissant et attaqué, comme si on eu voulut lui arracher quelque chose qui lui appartenait, qui lui était cher. Son sandwich en resta figé dans les airs un instant, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, mais il reprit rapidement contenance pour ne pas que Wilson réalise qu'il était troublé.

Cependant les quelques secondes de pétrification de House et l'angoisse qui avait momentanément assombrit son regard n'était pas passé inaperçu. Wilson se forçait pour ne pas sourire; visiblement, ses propos avaient eu un effet sur House. Il n'aurait su dire à quel point House en avait été affecté, mais au moins il avait atteint son but. Soucieux de provoquer chez House le plus de réflexion possible, Wilson ajouta :

-Tu vas pouvoir reprendre tes vieilles habitudes et arrêter de te plaindre; la cohabitation, ça n'a jamais été ton fort. Tu vas pouvoir recommencer à te lever tard le matin, sans personne pour te presser, et à partir plus tôt le soir, sans avoir à attendre que Cuddy finisse de travailler. J'imagine que tu vas te faire une joie de décoller toi-même les lettres de ton nom de sur la porte de son bureau!

-Bien sûre que si, répondit précipitamment House en feignant le dégoût.

Il tentait de se montrer détaché, indifférent quant au divorce, mais dans sa tête il était complètement déstabiliser. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de laisser Wilson deviner son trouble, il se leva brusquement, sous le regard amusé de l'oncologue.

-Où vas-tu?

-Aussi plaisante que sois ta compagnie mon cher Jimmy, je te signale que si je n'accorde pas de temps à ma console de jeux vidéo, le dernier niveau de Metroid Fusion ne va pas se compléter tout seul.

-Je vois que tu as toujours des préoccupations importantes. Arranges toi simplement pour que ta future ex-femme ne te trouve pas et tu devrais t'en sortir indemne.

Sur ces dernières paroles, House s'éloigna de la cafétéria, laissant un Wilson satisfait derrière lui.

House passa l'après-midi enfermé dans son bureau, les rideaux le séparant de la salle de conférence fermés. Aucun patient digne d'intérêt n'avait fait son apparition ce jour-là et il savait Cuddy trop occupée en réunion pour venir l'engueuler et exiger de lui qu'il fasse son travail. Cuddy. C'était autour d'elle que ses pensées tournaient sans relâche.

Wilson lui avait dit qu'il restait une semaine avant le divorce, tout au plus, et il fallait en croire sa grande expérience. Il allait retrouver sa bonne veille solitude, comme Wilson le lui avait fait remarquer. Mais désirait-il vraiment reprendre la vie qu'il menait avant? Car depuis que Cuddy avait emménagé chez lui, il ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie avait prise une tournure désagréable; c'était plutôt le contraire. De la même façon qu'il ne s'était pas senti prêt à s'investir dans une véritable relation de couple, à présent il ne se sentait pas prêt à dire au revoir au confort qui s'était installé entre lui et Cuddy. Un divorce était synonyme de retour à la case départ, à une réalité platonique dans laquelle le seul paramètre qui le lierait à Cuddy serait son statut d'employé de l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que lui et Cuddy représentaient maintenant l'un pour l'autre, ne savait pas non plus de quelle façon précise il souhaitait que sa relation évolue avec elle, mais il savait une chose; il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête maintenant. Pas quand il venait de se rendre compte, une vingtaine d'années trop tard, que cette femme était la meilleure chose qui avait pu lui arriver.

Mais qu'il le souhaite ou non, le divorce allait être prononcé sous peu et il ne pouvait rien faire pour retarder l'échéance. Bien sûre, s'il avait été moins obstiné, il aurait pu avouer ses sentiments à Cuddy et réaliser que ceux-ci étaient partagés par la doyenne. Mais comme il était facilement arrivé à se convaincre que Cuddy était indifférente à son égard et que jamais elle ne voudrait d'une relation avec un type comme lui, il était forcé de constater que d'attendre patiemment le divorce et de souffrir en silence était sa seule façon d'agir.

Encore assis dans son fauteuil à la fin de l'après-midi, alors que le soir précoce de l'automne commençait déjà à assombrir son bureau, House s'était endormi. Sa jambe droite bien étendue devant lui, le haut du corps légèrement tordu vers le côté, il avait la tête appuyé contre sa main gauche. Le jonc de mariage à son annulaire était pressé dans la chair de sa joue gauche, ce qui allait y laisser une marque rougeâtre à son réveil. Pour l'instant, il ne se doutait pas que le lendemain, ce n'était pas une bague mais un événement imprévisible qui allait laisser une trace profonde sur son cœur.


	20. Les beauxparents débarquent

Tel que promis, voici le nouveau chapitre! Vous allez sans doute me trouver cruelle de le finir de la façon que vous allez bientôt découvrir, mais je crois que vous ne serez pas déçu de la suite, alors dîtes vous que je vous fais languir pour une bonne cause! XD

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de House M.D. appartiennent à la Fox et à NBC Universal.

cHAPITRE 20 : Les beaux-parents débarquent

House fut tiré du lit encore plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumé le vendredi matin. À six heures trente, il reçut un appel en provenance de la salle des urgences de Princeton Plainsborough, qui le pressait de se présenter à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Il grogna en descendant de son lit et, les yeux à demi fermés, farfouilla dans le tas de vêtements au pied de son lit pour trouver de quoi se vêtir. Quand il fut sur le point de quitter son appartement, une voix faible s'éleva du sofa.

-Mais où allez-vous à cette heure? demanda une Cuddy ensommeillée.

House fit une pause près de la porte et fit un tour sur lui-même pour apercevoir la tête de Cuddy qui dépassait de l'accoudoir de son divan.

-Merde, vous m'avez découvert! Je l'avoue, j'ai une relation extraconjugale avec Wilson, je vais le rejoindre en cachette à tous les matins!

-Vous avez reçu un appel de l'hôpital? continua-t-elle sans broncher.

-Dîtes donc, vous n'avez pas le sens de l'humour vous le matin, ma blague était très bonne, vous auriez pu rire un peu! s'offusqua faussement House.

-Ce sera pour une autre fois, désolée, répondit Cuddy.

-Pour répondre à votre question, oui, je m'en vais à l'hôpital. Je suis indispensable voyez-vous, ils ont besoin de moi pour sauver le New Jersey contre la prochaine pandémie, continua-t-il d'une voix supérieure.

-D'accord, je vous laisse filer, je prendrai ma voiture pour vous rejoindre plus tard.

Elle reposa la tête sur son oreiller et se rendormie presque aussitôt, alors que House filait vers l'hôpital en même temps que le soleil levant commençait timidement à éclairer la ville.

Le nouveau cas qu'il leur avait été soumis donna beaucoup de fil à retordre à House et son équipe. Les symptômes variés du patient les envoyaient sur des pistes divergentes. Un peu après midi, le tableau blanc de la salle de conférence était couvert de mots griffonnés à la hâte, de flèches reliant certains de ces mots et de plusieurs points d'interrogation. House était dans une impasse. Il réunit ses laquais dans la salle de conférence pour une troisième fois ce jour-là pour mener un diagnostic différentiel, espérant qu'il trouverait une explication logique aux symptômes du patient. Après avoir convenu avec son équipe qu'une chirurgie exploratrice était la seule option envisageable qui leur restait, il résolut de descendre voir Cuddy à son bureau pour lui faire approuver la procédure.

Alors que House faisait lentement son chemin vers elle à travers les corridors de l'hôpital, Cuddy était assise à son bureau derrière des montagnes de dossiers. Arrivée à l'hôpital après House, elle avait jugé bon de ne pas le déranger alors qu'elle le savait profondément plongé dans la résolution d'un problème difficile. Il n'y avait que quelques minutes qu'elle était revenue de sa pause déjeuner et s'était remise au boulot quand son assistant cogna à sa porte.

-Oui? dit-elle en détournant la tête de son écran d'ordinateur.

-Madame, vous avez des visiteurs, lui appris son assistant en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Je n'attendais personne aujourd'hui, dit Cuddy les sourcils froncés. Qui est-ce?

-Vos parents, répondit celui-ci avant d'être vigoureusement poussé sur le côté par une petite femme qui ouvrit la porte du bureau de Cuddy toute grande avant d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce.

-Maman! dit Cuddy d'une voix surprise en se levant de sa chaise. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrais me voir!

-Surprise! dit la mère de Cuddy en ouvrant les bras. Ton père et moi, on était dans le coin et on s'est dit qu'on ne pouvait pas venir si près de Princeton sans venir te faire un petit coucou!

Le père de Cuddy, après s'être excusé à l'assistant de Cuddy pour la rudesse de sa femme, avait suivi celle-ci dans la pièce.

-Papa! s'exclama Cuddy, un sourire éclairant son visage, en voyant entrer son père.

Elle fit rapidement le tour de son bureau pour aller embrasser ses parents.

-Et puis Lizzie, demanda le père de Cuddy d'une voix affectueuse après avoir serré sa fille dans ses bras, quoi de neuf?

Cuddy était sur le point de répondre évasivement à la question de son père quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre à l'extérieur du bureau : House était finalement arrivé à destination, le formulaire d'autorisation qu'il devait faire signer par Cuddy à la main.

-Dr House, vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça, la doyenne est présentement avec des visiteurs! dit l'assistant de Cuddy d'une voix forte, avec un ton qu'il voulait autoritaire.

Puis c'est la voix de House qu'on entendit clairement s'élevée.

-Vous voyez ce qui est écrit sur cette porte? Lisa Cuddy HOUSE! dit-il en criant presque le dernier mot à tue-tête. Vous savez pourquoi il y a mon nom sur cette porte? Parce que c'est le bureau de MA femme, ce qui fait en sorte que j'ai le droit d'y entrer quand JE le veux!

Il poussa les portes du bureau de Cuddy et y entra d'un pas aussi assuré que sa jambe handicapée le lui permettait. Les parents de Cuddy, qui n'avait pas perdu un mot de l'altercation entre l'assistant et House, fixèrent celui-ci silencieusement, analysant lentement l'information qui venait de leur être transmise.

House reconnu immédiatement les parents de Cuddy pour les avoir vu sur des photos dans le bureau et la maison de la doyenne. À la tête qu'ils faisaient, il comprit qu'ils venaient sans doute de réaliser que leur fille aînée s'était mariée sans les mettre au courant. Quand il vit la mère de Cuddy promené son regard successivement sur la main gauche de sa fille puis sur la sienne en écarquillant les yeux, il conclut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : ils étaient littéralement en état de choc.

C'est finalement le père de Cuddy qui brisa le silence, d'une voix calme et posée.

-Lizzie…mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Tu es mariée?

Le visage de Cuddy avait viré au rouge. En voyant entrer ses parents plus tôt, elle n'avait pas songé qu'elle aurait à leur expliquer une situation aussi délicate. Quelle fille se mariait sans en informer ses parents?!

-En fait…ce n'est pas ce que vous croyiez…

House, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son entrée remarquée, se tenait en retrait derrière Cuddy et regardait la scène avec intérêt. Il comprenait l'état d'esprit dans lequel devait se trouver les parents de Cuddy et se demandait de quelle façon cette dernière allait leur expliquer la situation. Allait-elle jouer le jeu devant ses parents ou allait-elle simplement leur avouer ce qui s'était réellement passé?

-Cet homme…c'est ton mari? demanda finalement sa mère d'une petite voix en désignant House de la tête.

Cuddy ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un long soupir.

-Écoutez, dit-elle en joignant les mains devant elle comme pour se redonner une contenance, je sais que j'aurais du vous en parler plus tôt, mais je peux tout vous expliquer. Ce mariage n'est pas vraiment-

À ce moment là, House réalisa que Cuddy avait décidé de jouer franc jeu avec ses parents et de leur expliquer que ce mariage n'en était pas un. Une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, il l'interrompit :

-Ce mariage n'était pas vraiment planifié, si vous voulez tout savoir, acheva-t-il précipitamment en s'approchant de Cuddy et en posant sa main dans le bas de son dos.

Cuddy se retourna vivement vers lui et offrit la mine la plus surprise que House lui ai jamais vue. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi House tenait à jouer le jeu devant ses parents alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tout leur avouer, mais maintenant qu'il avait parlé, il était trop tard pour tout leur déballer.

Quand House s'était rendu compte que Cuddy n'avait pas l'intention de faire marcher ses parents dans le coup, il avait impulsivement pris une décision; si ce mariage était la seule chance qu'il lui était donné de partager la vie de Cuddy, de l'avoir auprès de lui et de pouvoir prétendre qu'elle était sienne, alors il allait en profiter au maximum, comme il aurait du le faire depuis le début. C'est pourquoi il tenait à tout prix à jouer devant les parents de Cuddy ce rôle de mari qu'il avait été si réticent à endosser. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus faire semblant, alors aussi bien se servir de la présence de ses beaux-parents pour se rapprocher de Cuddy avant que le divorce ne soit prononcé.

Il soutint le regard étonné de Cuddy pendant un instant avant de détourner la tête et de reporter son attention sur ses beaux-parents.

-Pas vraiment planifié? répéta la mère de Cuddy, encore sous le choc.

-Non, c'était plutôt impulsif, n'est-ce pas chérie?

Cuddy avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles! Voilà que House l'appelait chérie? Pourquoi prenait-il tout à coup son rôle si à cœur? Connaissant House et son esprit mal tourné, elle aurait misé sur le fait que c'était pour la faire sentir mal à l'aise devant ses parents.

-Je regrette, je ne me suis pas présenté, continua House en ôtant sa main du dos de Cuddy pour la tendre vers ses parents en faisant un pas dans leur direction. Gregory House. J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer, Lisa m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Le père de Cuddy tendit lui aussi sa main et, bien qu'encore déstabilisé d'apprendre que sa Lizzie était mariée, serra vigoureusement celle de House.

-Noah Cuddy, et voici ma femme Abigail. Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-Gregory House? demanda la mère de Cuddy d'une voix plutôt aigu en jetant un regard à sa fille. Le Gregory House de la faculté de médecine? Le médecin de renommée mondiale que tu as engagé il y quelques années?

Soudainement, l'idée que sa fille ait épousé un brillant médecin, même si c'était à son insu, sembla beaucoup plaire à Mme Cuddy. Elle fut à nouveau animée de l'excitation qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait fait son entrée dans le bureau de Cuddy. Elle serra chaudement la main de House.

-Mais c'est un honneur de te rencontrer mon garçon! Lizzie nous a parlé de toi à quelques reprises, mais nous ignorions complètement que vous vous fréquentiez!

House avait entretemps reprit sa position près de Cuddy et avait pris le soin de replacer son bras à l'entour de la taille de la doyenne bouche bée. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu House aussi courtois envers des gens qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois.

-C'est assez récent, dit alors Cuddy qui sembla soudain reprendre vie. Je voulais vous mettre au courant, mais vous savez, avec le travail et tout le reste… C'est une chose moche à annoncer au téléphone, j'attendais plutôt de vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle en personne.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air naturelle et House apprécia la justesse de son jeu.

-Je comprends, mais quand même Lizzie…notre fille aînée qui se marie son nous l'annoncer, ça nous fait tout un choc! couina Abigail.

-Je dois vous avouer que si le mariage a été précipité, c'est de ma faute, commença House. Ce n'était absolument pas planifié; moi et Lisa étions à Las Vegas par affaire et je lui ai proposé de m'épouser tandis qu'on était là-bas. Je n'ai pas pu résister, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire coupable.

L'explication que House leur avait fournie sembla finir d'apaiser les parents de Cuddy.

-Vous devez avoir fait beaucoup de route jusque ici, enchaîna Cuddy en changeant de sujet avant que House n'invente quelque chose d'autre. Vous ne retournez pas à la maison ce soir tout de même?

C'est Noah qui prit la parole, tandis qu'Abigail était occupée à examiner son nouveau gendre de la tête aux pieds.

-Non, en fait on pensait plutôt louer une chambre d'hôtel et repartirent demain après-midi.

-Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire voyons, vous savez très bien que j'ai de la place pour vous à la maison, la chambre d'amis est libre.

-Mais on ne voudrait pas vous déranger, commença Abigail, l'hôtel c'est très bien.

-Il nous ferait plaisir de vous accueillir Monsieur et Madame Cuddy, renchérit House.

-Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi Abigail, dit la mère de Cuddy en rougissant un peu, on est de la famille après tout!

-Très bien Lizzie, on ira chez vous, si Gregory insiste.

House lui offrit un sourire aimable avant de se tourner vers Cuddy.

-J'étais venu te demander si tu pouvais me signer ceci, dit-il en lui tendant finalement le formulaire qu'il avait toujours à la main, pour qu'on puisse pratiquer une chirurgie exploratrice sur notre patient.

Cuddy parcourut rapidement le document des yeux et voyant qu'il n'y avait rien dans le dossier du patient qui semblait indiquer que la chirurgie n'était pas appropriée, elle saisit un crayon sur son bureau et apposa sa signature au bas de la page.

-Vous devrez m'excuser, dit poliment House à l'adresse de ses beaux-parents, mais je dois retourner travailler. On se revoit plus tard à la maison pour dîner, évidemment.

L'excitation se lut sur le visage d'Abigail à l'idée de passer une soirée avec son nouveau gendre tandis que Noah hocha la tête plutôt solennellement. House leur offrit un dernier hochement de tête en guise d'au revoir et, avant de franchir les portes du bureau, déposa un baiser rapide mais ferme sur la joue de Cuddy.

-À plus tard chérie, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de quitter le bureau avec un large sourire.

Cuddy sentit ses joues s'empourprer au contact des lèvres de House sur sa peau et elle espérait que ni ses parents ni House ne l'avaient remarqué. Quand il fut sorti de son bureau, elle reporta son attention sur ses parents.

-Ton mari m'a l'air de quelqu'un de très bien Lizzie, dit Noah d'une voix douce. J'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui ce soir.

-Je suis absolument d'accord avec ton père, s'empressa d'ajouter Abigail en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Quand les parents de Cuddy prirent congé environ une heure plus tard, en promettant de se présenter chez Cuddy à l'heure du dîner, la doyenne monta directement au département de diagnostic. Elle entrouvrit la porte vitrée de la salle de conférence adjacente au bureau de House et glissa sa tête par l'ouverture. Les membres de l'équipe de House étaient assis à leur place habituelle autour de la table tandis que leur patron était appuyé contre le tableau blanc, marqueur à la main. Il se redressa quand il la vit approcher.

-Mais voilà Madame House dans toute sa splendeur! se moqua-t-il. Que me vaut cette visite?

Les laquais de House pouffèrent. Pas Cuddy.

-Je peux te parler un instant? demanda-t-elle sans plus attendre.

-Tout ce que madame veut…à condition que moi j'obtienne ce que je veux ce soir, décida-t-il d'ajouter avant de suivre Cuddy dans le corridor.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous a passé par la tête? s'empressa de demander Cuddy, les mains sur les hanches, sitôt que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux.

-Ça me peine de remarquer que dès que nous sommes seuls, vous vous sentez obligée de me vouvoyer : il faudrait perdre cette mauvaise habitude avant le dîner de ce soir.

-C'est de ce sujet que je voulais _te _parler, _Greg_, dit-elle en insistant sur son emploi du pronom singulier. Pourquoi fallait-il absolument que tu mêles mes parents à tout ça? J'étais sur le point de leur expliquer que le mariage était faux, qu'évidemment je ne me serais jamais mariée sans leur en parler, mais non, tu t'es tout à coup senti obliger de jouer les maris attendris!

-Hey, j'ai fait ça pour toi tu sais! s'indigna House. Tu crois que tes parents auraient été très fiers de leur petite « Lizzie » s'ils avaient sut que tu t'es mariée alors que tu étais complètement saoule, avec un homme dont tu n'es même pas amoureuse?

Même si c'étaient ses propres paroles, la dernière partie de la phrase de House lui fit mal au cœur. Cuddy quant à elle sembla peser le pour et le contre de ses propos.

-De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qui pose problème : belle-maman semble déjà beaucoup m'aimer, tu ne trouves pas?

Cuddy ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler sa respiration. Ce qui était le plus frustrant, c'était que House avait raison : sa mère, qui pourtant n'avait pas passée plus de cinq minutes en présence de House un peu plus tôt, n'avait pas tari d'éloges à son sujet jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le bureau de Cuddy.

-Peu importe la raison, finit-elle par dire, maintenant il n'est pas question de donner à mes parents le moindre doute quant à la crédibilité de ce mariage. Mes parents seront chez moi à 5h30 pour dîner et ils passeront également la nuit à la maison. Tu as intérêt à être à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle en pointant vers lui un doigt accusateur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne voudrais pas décevoir mes chers beaux-parents, répondit-il avant de faire demi tour et de retourner dans la salle de conférence.

House avait très hâte de quitter le boulot et d'aller rejoindre Cuddy et ses parents chez elle. À l'idée d'enfin pouvoir se rapprocher de Cuddy sans avoir à se justifier n'y à avoir lui avouer ses véritables motivations, un sourire passa sur son visage. Il quitta l'hôpital un peu avant cinq heures pour avoir le temps de faire un saut chez lui avant de continuer son chemin vers la maison de Cuddy. Arrivé à son appartement, il s'empressa d'entasser vêtements et effets personnels dans un sac de sport. Comme il avait l'habitude de lire avant de se mettre au lit, il glissa aussi dans sa valise improvisée le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main, un roman policier qui traînait sur sa table de nuit. Il quitta ensuite son appartement en coup de vent pour se diriger, déterminé, vers le dîner qu'il attendait avec impatience depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de Cuddy, House eut d'abord le réflexe de cogner pour signaler sa présence mais s'en empêcha à temps, se rappelant qu'il paraîtrait étrange qu'un mari frappe à la porte avant d'entrer chez lui. Le véhicule des parents de Cuddy était déjà garé dans l'allée, ce qui témoignait de leur présence. Il eut d'ailleurs droit à un accueil chaleureux de la part d'Abigail.

-Gregory, mon garçon! dit-elle en se précipitant dans le vestibule dès qu'elle eut entendu le déclic de la porte. Tu tombes à point; je m'apprêtais justement à demander à Lizzie ce qui avait fait, après toutes ces années que vous vous connaissez, que vous soyez enfin tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre!

Abigail semblait très excitée à l'idée d'obtenir une réponse à cette interrogation. Son mari sentit tout de même le besoin de réfréner son enthousiasme.

-Abigail, mais laisse à Gregory le temps d'arriver et d'enlever son manteau avant de le fatiguer avec tes questions! Bonsoir, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de House en lui tendant la main, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée.

-Très bonne, merci, répondit House en lui secouant vigoureusement la main. Alors Abigail, comme vous semblez avoir très hâte de connaître les circonstances qui nous ont amené à nous marier –à ces mots les yeux d'Abigail s'agrandirent- je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps : laissez-moi simplement aller dire bonjour à Lisa avant qu'on aborde le sujet qui vous chicote tant.

House se dirigea alors vers Cuddy qui se tenait un peu à l'écart derrière ses parents, dans l'entrée du salon. Cane à la main, il s'approcha lentement d'elle et vit dans son regard qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Arrivé tout près d'elle, il posa sa main libre sur son flanc, là où sa jupe arrêtait et son chemisier commençait. Sans hésiter, il inclina la tête pour se rapprocher de celle de Cuddy et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cuddy, même si elle n'avait pas été en état de choc, n'aurait pas eu le temps de répondre à ce contact tellement il fut bref. House dut utiliser toute la volonté qu'il possédait pour ne pas s'attarder sur les lèvres chaudes de Cuddy. Il avait fait de son baiser la réplique parfaite de ceux qu'on retrouve dans les films, quand le mari aimant retrouve sa femme bien aimée après une longue journée de travail. La main toujours posé sur la hanche de Cuddy, il releva la tête sans briser le contact visuel avec une Cuddy éberluée.

-Bonsoir Lisa.

-Bonsoir Greg, souffla Cuddy, ayant complètement oublié la présence de ses parents tout près d'eux.

-Apparemment, je suis arrivé à temps pour t'entendre raconter les détails de notre vie amoureuse, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa belle-mère, rompant finalement le contact physique avec Cuddy, qui sentit la chaleur de la main de House la quitter, remplacée par la fraîcheur de l'air d'automne qui s'était engouffrée par la porte en même temps que House.

-Mettons nous d'abord à table, proposa Cuddy, le traiteur que j'ai commandé est arrivé tout juste avant toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de House.

Ça ne surprenait pas House que Cuddy n'ait pas cuisiné ; comme elle avait passé les trois dernières semaines chez lui, son réfrigérateur ne devait rien contenir de bien substantiel.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où la table avait été dressée, probablement pas Cuddy et sa mère. House et Cuddy prirent place du même côté de la table tandis qu'Abigail et Noah les imitait devant eux. Les contenants isolants du traiteur avaient déjà été ouverts et déposés au milieu de la table. Abigail se retenait visiblement pour ne pas inonder House et Cuddy de questions avant que tout le monde ne se soit servi. Mais quand tous eurent de la nourriture dans leur assiette, elle ne put tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

-Alors les enfants, vous allez enfin me dire comment tout ça est arrivé! Il y a bien vingt ans que vous vous connaissez, non?

House prit la parole le premier.

-Oui. J'étais déjà à la faculté de médecine de Michigan quand Lisa y a commencé ses études. J'ai quitté l'école avant elle. Nous avons été des années sans nous revoir, jusqu'à ce que je fasse mon infarctus à la jambe.

-C'est ce qui vous a laissé handicapé? demanda doucement Noah.

House fut surpris de la franchise de l'homme qui lui avait paru effacé et discret, mais il n'était pas choqué par la question; il aimait mieux qu'on lui parle directement de son handicap plutôt que de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à sa jambe sans rien dire. Il hocha la tête.

-Les chirurgiens ont du enlever la partie du muscle qui était mort, réduisant ainsi de beaucoup ma motricité.

Du coin de l'œil, House vit Cuddy baisser la tête vers son assiette; il savait que Cuddy avait toujours éprouvé un certain remord à l'idée d'avoir fait de lui un handicapé. Il y avait bel lurette qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, mais Cuddy l'ignorait.

-Heureusement, continua House en passant son bras autour des épaules de Cuddy, qui releva la tête à son contact, Lisa a suggéré cette chirurgie à temps, et même si l'opération a été et est encore très souffrante, c'est ce qui a permis de me sauver la vie.

Cuddy, qui avait maintes fois rêvé entendre House prononcer ces paroles, sans jamais y croire, avaient les yeux humides. Même si ce témoignage faisait peut-être parti du rôle de mari parfait que House s'acharnait à jouer depuis que ses parents étaient débarqués, elle sentit quand même le poids de la culpabilité lui peser moins fort sur les épaules.

-À ce moment là, vous étiez en couple? demanda Abigail, curieuse.

House eut un sourire en coin; cette femme était d'une curiosité telle qu'il en avait rarement vu!

-Oui, mais mon couple n'a pas survécu à la chirurgie, j'en ai bien peur.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel House retira son bras des épaules de Cuddy pour continuer à manger.

-Mais dîtes-moi, quand est-ce que vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous étiez amoureux? enchaîna Abigail.

-Je crois avoir déjà assez parlé, dit sournoisement House. Je vais laisser Lisa répondre à cette question.

Il tourna le regard vers elle, prêt à l'écouter inventer, à son tour, une histoire.


	21. Quand le jeu devient dangereux

Merde, c'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite! J'aimerais sincèrement avoir plus de temps pour écrire cette fanfic, qui me tient beaucoup à cœur étant donné que c'est ma première. Mais bon, je fais ce que je peux! Merci de m'avoir attendu pendant tout ce temps que j'ai passé à écouter des professeurs à la voix soporifique alors que j'aurais pu être en train d'écrire la suite de « Non je le veux! »

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de House M.D appartiennent à la Fox et à NBC Universal. Ils font du très bon boulot, mais comme il manque un peu de Huddy, j'ai pris l'initiative d'en écrire pour contenter les fans du Huddyship!

_-Mais dîtes-moi, quand est-ce que vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous étiez amoureux? enchaîna Abigail._

_-Je crois avoir déjà assez parlé, dit sournoisement House. Je vais laisser Lisa répondre à cette question. _

_Il tourna le regard vers elle, prêt à l'écouter inventer, à son tour, une histoire. _

chapitre 21 : Quand le jeu devient dangereux

-Voyons voir, dit Cuddy en faisant une pause et en plissant le front en signe de réflexion. Je crois que j'ai toujours eu un penchant pour Greg, depuis que je l'ai rencontré à la fac de médecine.

Même si son but premier était d'inventer une histoire plausible que ses parents étaient susceptibles de croire, Cuddy sut que cette affirmation était vraie dès que les mots eurent quittés ses lèvres, elle ne se l'était tout simplement jamais avoué. Il y avait toujours eu une part d'elle-même qui avait désiré avoir une relation amoureuse avec House. C'était son côté rationnel qui avait réfréner ce désir pendant toutes ces années, mais le mariage les avait fait rejaillir avec encore plus de force.

Le cœur de House fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il entendit Cuddy prononcer ces mots. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser « Si seulement c'était vrai, si seulement elle ne disait pas cela que pour convaincre ses parents… ». Il réalisa à ce moment-là que d'avoir décidé de jouer la comédie devant les parents de Cuddy devenait un jeu singulièrement cruel pour ses états d'âme : après cette soirée, il serait encore plus difficile pour lui d'apposer sa signature au bas du formulaire de divorce.

Buvant les paroles de son gendre et de sa fille, Abigail en avait presque oublié de manger : la poitrine de poulet qu'elle avait choisie refroidissait lentement dans son assiette, pratiquement intacte. Mais même le ventre vide, elle semblait au comble de l'excitation.

-Et puis? demanda Abigail, incitant Cuddy à lui fournir d'autres détails.

-Comme Greg l'a dit, j'ai été des années sans le revoir. Quand j'ai accepté le poste de doyenne à Princeton Plainsborough, j'ai appris que Greg travaillait tout près, à Princeton General. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années nous allions enfin pouvoir nous revoir. Je l'ai appelé pour avoir de ses nouvelles et j'ai su qu'il était en couple depuis quelques années. Nous nous sommes téléphonés quelques fois, sans jamais nous revoir, jusqu'au jour où il a fait son apparition sur une civière en hurlant de douleur, dans mon hôpital.

Elle fit une pause et pris une gorgée de son verre de vin, sous l'œil scrutateur de House. Cuddy n'avait eu aucun mal à relater cette partie de l'histoire, car c'était exactement de cette façon que les évènements s'étaient déroulé dans la réalité. Arrivé à ce point cependant, elle savait que la suite deviendrait beaucoup plus personnelle pour House si elle révélait plus de détail sur ce moment douloureux. Elle décida donc de s'en abstenir et résolut plutôt d'inventer la suite de toutes pièces.

-Mais tout ça ne me dit pas comment vous avez fait pour finalement vous rendre compte que vous étiez amoureux! s'impatienta Abigail devant le court silence de sa fille.

-J'y viens j'y viens, assura Cuddy avec un sourire. Après l'infarctus et l'ancienne copine de Greg partie, nous nous sommes retrouvés célibataires tous les deux. À ce stade cependant, je crois que ni moi ni Greg n'aurait eu l'idée d'envisager qu'une relation amoureuse entre nous soit possible : nous avions inconsciemment classé notre relation dans la catégorie « employé-employeur » et « amis de longue date » sans admettre que ça pourrait évoluer vers quelque chose de sérieux. Et puis il y a un peu moins d'un an, j'ai commencé à fréquenter Don, ce type rencontré sur internet.

Avant de continuer, Cuddy tourna la tête vers House car elle voulait être sûre de voir l'expression sur son visage quand il était pour entendre la suite qu'elle avait imaginée.

-Par la suite tout s'est enchaîné rapidement : Don, que je fréquentais depuis quelques semaines, m'a accompagné à une soirée bénéfice donnée à l'hôpital. Je n'avais dit à personne que j'avais rencontré un homme avec qui j'avais l'espoir d'entamer une relation sérieuse. Quand Greg m'a vu avec Don, son attitude a changé : j'avais l'impression qu'il me voyait pour la première fois, après toutes ces années qu'on se connaissait! On était assis à la même table et il a fait la gueule à Don toute la soirée, allant même jusqu'à le ridiculiser. À bout de nerf, j'ai attiré Greg en dehors de la salle pour lui demander ce qui lui prenait. Il m'a fait la leçon et m'a dit qu'il me connaissait assez pour savoir que Don n'était pas un homme fait pour moi. Hors de mes gonds, je lui ai dit qu'à moins qu'il connaisse quelqu'un qui me conviendrait mieux, il pouvait se mêler de ses oignons. Il m'a répondu, tout aussi radicalement que je l'avais moi-même fait, qu'il était capable de me nommer au moins une personne qui me comblerait plus que Don. Croyant le coincer et mettre ainsi fin à notre engueulade, je lui ai demandé de qui il s'agissait.

À ce point de l'histoire de Cuddy, Abigail ne tenait plus en place, Noah affichait un sourire attendri et House fixait toujours Cuddy, attendant la fin du récit les sourcils levés.

-Il ne m'a pas répondu, continua Cuddy, mais il s'est approché de moi, m'a embrassé et a aussitôt fait demi-tour pour retourner s'asseoir à notre table. Et c'est ce qui a fait débouler tout le reste : plus de vingt ans après notre première rencontre, nous avons enfin décidé de reconnaître qu'il pouvait y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre nous.

-Mais quelle merveilleuse histoire! s'exclama une Abigail extatique. N'est-ce pas que c'est une charmante histoire Noah? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de son mari.

-Je suis très heureux pour vous, dit Noah à l'adresse de House et Cuddy pour toute réponse.

-Merci papa, dit Cuddy avec un sourire alors qu'elle se levait pour débarrasser la table des cartons vides du traiteur.

Les mains chargées, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, sous le regard de House, qui en était encore à encaisser le rôle que Cuddy lui avait fait jouer dans le récit inventé de leur prétendue relation amoureuse. Il se leva à son tour et s'excusa auprès de Noah et Abigail avant d'aller rejoindre Cuddy à la cuisine. Quand il fut certain que ses beaux-parents ne pouvaient l'entendre, il engagea la conversation avec Cuddy.

-Pas mal cette histoire inventée de toutes pièces, dit-il d'un ton faussement admirateur en s'appuyant sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Étais-tu obligé de me faire passer pour un type ringard jaloux et transi d'amour pour que ça ait l'air vrai? Parce que franchement, on aurait dit une scène tout droit sorti d'un de ces romans à l'eau de rose de Daniel Steel; ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

Cuddy, qui était en train de jeter les restes du souper à la poubelle, se tourna vers House quand celui-ci s'adressa à elle.

-Hey, j'étais obligé d'inventer quelque chose, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je leur ai raconté la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit! s'exclama Cuddy, piquée. De toute façon, c'est de ta faute si j'ai eu à monter un tel scénario, c'est toi qui voulait jouer le jeu devant mes parents, maintenant il faut que tu assumes!

-Oh mais j'assume parfaitement, la rassura House avec un sourire malicieux. Ça vaut la peine de jouer les maris attendris toute la soirée pour te voir mentir à tes parents.

-C'est pour ça que tu joues la comédie, pour me voir baratiner devant mes parents? demanda sévèrement Cuddy, les mains sur les hanches.

-En partie, répondit House en souriant. C'est si rare pour la doyenne de Princeton Plainsborough de ne pas être en parfait contrôle de la situation que c'est absolument marrant de prendre part à une soirée comme celle-ci!

-Tu es cinglé, siffla Cuddy entre ses dents.

-Peut-être, mais ça m'amuse, rétorqua House. Bon, maintenant je retourne faire copain-copain avec tes parents, continua-t-il d'un ton enjoué avant de quitter la cuisine pour aller rejoindre Abigail et Noah dans la salle à dîner.

Cuddy ferma les yeux et soupira. La soirée était loin d'être fini, pourtant elle était déjà épuisée. Que House la mette dans l'eau chaude devant ses parents était déjà bien assez pénible, mais il y avait pas que ça : les gestes que House posaient la rendait dingue. Depuis le baiser quand il était entré jusqu'à sa main qui effleurait la sienne pendant le repas, ces contacts physiques avaient fait battre son cœur à tout rompre. Le jeu devenait trop réaliste, trop semblable à ses véritables désirs pour ne pas provoquer de souffrance. Elle aurait à la fois souhaité que ses parents ne soient plus là pour pouvoir s'éloigner de l'emprise que House avait sur elle et en même temps qu'ils ne quittent jamais pour continuer à faire semblant, continuer à recevoir les délicates attentions de House. Ces moments de tendresse lui faisait mal au cœur car elle savait qu'elle devrait y renoncer sous peu.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant d'éteindre la lumière de la cuisine et de retourner elle aussi à la salle à dîner.

Quand la table fut nettoyée et les plats sales rangée dans le lave-vaisselle, tous prirent la direction du salon pour s'y laisser tomber dans les fauteuils moelleux avec satisfaction. House s'installa confortablement à l'extrémité droite du canapé deux places, sa jambe droite appuyée contre la table basse devant lui, alors que Noah et Abigail se cantonnaient dans les fauteuils massifs devant lui. Cuddy, qui avait pris le temps d'aller allumer quelques chandelles avant de s'asseoir, revint bientôt vers le canapé en considérant ses options. Le canapé était assez grand pour qu'elle y prenne place sans même effleurer House. Cela n'éveillerait sans doute pas le moindre soupçon chez ses parents, qui ne s'attendaient tout de même pas à ce que House et Cuddy se touchent constamment comme des adolescents à la libido incontrôlable. Mais l'occasion était trop belle, et surtout la tentation trop forte, pour qu'elle refuse d'en profiter. House eut à peine le temps de remarquer la légère hésitation de Cuddy avant que celle-ci ne vienne le rejoindre à son extrémité du canapé, se blottissant littéralement contre lui. Il en fut très surpris, car jusqu'à maintenant il avait sentit de la résistance de la part de Cuddy à toutes les fois où il avait essayé de se rapprocher d'elle pendant la soirée. Il prit un instant pour se remettre du choc, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il sentit aussitôt la chaleur du corps de Cuddy irradier à travers le sien. Il entendait son propre cœur battre à ses oreilles, si fort qu'il eut du mal à se concentrer sur ce que Noah lui disait.

-Il y a longtemps que vous avez emménagé ensemble? demanda-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

-En fait, je n'ai pas encore vendu mon appartement, répondit-il en essayant de se concentré sur ce qu'il disait et non pas sur la main droite de Cuddy qui venait de se poser sur sa cuisse gauche.

-Mais vous allez le faire bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Abigail. Je veux dire, vous aller officiellement emménager ensemble, non?

-Bien sûre maman, répondit Cuddy un peu impatiemment. C'est juste que pour Greg, l'appartement est plus adapté étant donné qu'ici il y a des marches pour se rendre à l'étage. En plus, il reste vraiment tout près de l'hôpital, ce qui est pratique autant pour moi que pour lui.

-Ah d'accord, répondit Abigail, rassurée.

-J'ai aussi un baby grand chez moi auquel je tiens beaucoup, renchérit House.

-Tu joues du piano? demanda Noah d'une voix passionnée que House n'avait jusque là pas entendu.

-Oui, depuis que j'ai dix ans, répondit House. Vous aimez la musique?

Noah fut dès lors très animé, et lui et House parlèrent musique pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, citant les meilleurs joueurs qu'ils connaissaient, les performances les plus brillantes auxquelles ils avaient assistées. Abigail, que la musique n'intéressait pas beaucoup, s'éclipsa bientôt vers la chambre d'amis en baillant. House espérait que Cuddy n'allait pas en faire autant; depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé, elle n'avait pas quitté sa place auprès de lui, pressée contre son flanc gauche. Heureusement pour lui, elle les accompagna au salon bien après que sa mère se fut couchée, prenant part à la conversation de temps à autre. House et Noah en était à parlé de leur bands préférés quand House sentit la tête de Cuddy se déposer sur son torse. Noah le remarqua lui aussi et jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille.

-Je crois que Lizzie a finit par s'endormir, dit–il doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Je me souviens que quand elle était enfant, elle avait l'habitude de venir se blottir contre moi de cette façon devant la télé et qu'elle s'endormait toujours avant que le film ne finisse.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de House, qu'il maintint.

-Tu sais Gregory, pour un père, c'est très important de voir ses enfants heureux. J'ai souvent dit à Lizzie qu'elle accordait trop de temps et d'importance à son travail, qu'elle devrait se concentrer sur sa vie personnelle à la place.

-Votre fille fait un boulot incroyable, assura House, personne ne conviendrait mieux pour diriger Princeton.

Noah sourit à House.

-C'est gentil de le souligner. Lizzie m'a toujours dit qu'elle menait la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulue, qu'elle était heureuse d'occuper ce poste et qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour la combler. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'un jour ou l'autre, le succès professionnelle ne lui suffise plus, qu'elle était pour regretter de ne pas avoir investit plus de temps et d'énergie à se fonder une famille. Et je crois que c'est ce qui est arrivé l'année passée, quand elle a essayé la fertilisation in vitro. Ma Lizzie n'était plus complètement heureuse, et j'en étais très affecté.

House ne savait pas s'il devait parler ou non; en général, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui on avait envie de se confier. Mais Noah voyait en lui le gendre attentif à qui il pouvait parler de sa fille en toute confiance.

-Je dois t'avouer que ce matin, quand on est arrivé à l'hôpital et qu'on a apprit que notre fille aînée s'était marié sans prendre la peine de nous le dire, j'ai été plutôt choqué.

-Je comprends très bien que vous l'ayez été, dit simplement House sans ciller.

-Cependant, je ne suis pas resté dans cet état d'esprit très longtemps, ajouta Noah en s'avançant sur son fauteuil. Rapidement, mon cœur de père a reprit le dessus et j'ai éprouvé beaucoup de satisfaction à savoir que ma Lizzie avait enfin fait assez de place dans sa vie pour permettre à un homme d'y entrer.

Le discours de Noah devenait singulièrement trop personnel pour que House se sente confortable. Comme Noah semblait avoir encore des choses importantes à dire, il décida de rester silencieux et d'attendre la suite.

-Je connais assez bien ma fille pour savoir que si, de tous les hommes qu'elle a rencontrés, c'est toi qu'elle a choisi pour partager sa vie, alors c'est qu'elle ressent quelque chose de vraiment spécial pour toi.

Il fit une très brève pause avant de continuer.

-Ma fille t'aime Gregory, et tout ce que je peux espérer, en tant que père, c'est que tu lui rendes cet amour avec autant d'intensité, car je sais qu'elle le mérite.

Il n'y avait pas de question dans la phrase de Noah, mais par le ton qu'il avait employé, House sentait que son beau-père s'attendait à ce qu'il le rassure sur ce sujet.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, dit-il sincèrement, Lisa est une femme qui mérite d'avoir une vie comblée.

Noah semblait toujours attendre après une quelconque forme de déclaration. House, voulant que la discussion prenne fin au plus vite et sachant très bien que Noah ne partirait pas avant d'avoir obtenu de lui ce qu'il voulait, décida de mettre toute la gomme.

-Lisa est sans doute la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, dit-il dans un souffle, alors je vous assure que je vais tout faire pour qu'elle reste dans ma vie.

House ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de déballer une telle phrase, il ne s'était même jamais douté que son esprit pouvait fabriquer des propos si incroyablement sentimental; on aurait dit Wilson tellement ça sonnait vieux jeu. Mais Noah sembla enfin satisfait de sa réponse. Il reprit une position plus décontractée dans son fauteuil.

-En fait, je ne m'inquiète pas trop à ce sujet, dit-il d'un ton confiant. J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardais, dont tu la traitais et je vois comme tu prends soin d'elle, continua-t-il en les désignant de la tête. Pour le peu que j'ai vu, Lizzie semble heureuse avec toi, et c'est ce qui est le plus important à mes yeux.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Noah et House observèrent Cuddy, la femme qui était devenue la chose la plus chère aux yeux des deux hommes. House resserra quelque peu son étreinte autour du corps de Cuddy, appréciant le poids de sa tête sur son torse. Puis Noah se leva lentement du fauteuil en baillant.

-Il fut un temps béni où Lizzie était assez petite et légère pour que je la porte dans son lit, mais je crois bien que maintenant tu vas devoir la réveiller pour qu'elle s'y rende toute seule.

House sourit à Noah en hochant la tête, et ce dernier prit la direction de la chambre d'amis. Puis House baissa la tête vers Cuddy en repensant à tout ce que Noah lui avait dit. Il pouvait maintenant supposer que Cuddy entretenait une relation très intime avec son père. Alors que pour Abigail il avait suffit de savoir que sa fille s'était mariée avec un homme brillant dont la renommée professionnel n'était plus à faire pour la satisfaire, Noah de son côté avait pris soin de s'assurer que ce mariage serait une source de bonheur pour son aînée.

Une certaine phrase que Noah avait dite lui revint en tête tout particulièrement : « Ma fille t'aime Gregory ». C'est cette phrase qui lui avait été la plus dure à entendre. Noah avait supposé que Cuddy était en amour avec lui car ce qu'il avait observé ce soir était ce qu'il croyait être la réalité. Entendre Noah dire une chose pareille n'avait fait que raviver dans l'esprit de House la pensée contraire : Cuddy ne l'aimait pas _vraiment_, n'était pas _vraiment_ sa femme, ne partageait pas _vraiment_ sa vie.

House s'efforça de repousser ces pensées qui lui nouaient l'estomac. Ce soir, pensa-t-il, il était encore temps de faire semblant, ce soir, il était le mari de Lisa Cuddy House.

-Lisa, murmura-t-il doucement près de son oreille.

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé devant sa figure et constata qu'elle dormait toujours à point fermé.

-Lisa, répéta-t-il plus fermement en lui secouant gentiment l'épaule.

-Mmmm…grogna Cuddy contre sa poitrine en relevant lentement la tête.

-Je sais que je suis très confortable, mais tu ne crois pas qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher dans ton lit? dit-il en essayant de ne pas penser à quel point le visage de Cuddy était près du sien, si près qu'il sentait son souffle à chaque respiration.

-Mouais…répondit Cuddy en se levant péniblement du canapé. Mon père…parti se coucher? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'entour d'elle.

-Oui, c'est habituellement ce que les gens normaux font à près d'une heure du matin, ils vont se coucher, répondit House en se levant à son tour.

Mais Cuddy ne l'écoutait déjà plus; elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier à tâtons, les yeux à demi-fermés, avec pour seule idée en tête de rejoindre le confort de son lit le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'elle montait à l'étage, House prit le temps d'éteindre ce qui restait des bougies, puis se dirigea lui aussi vers l'escalier. Sa jambe protesta tout au long de la montée, mais il finit par atteindre le pallier du haut sans trop de peine. Comme il franchissait le seuil de la chambre de Cuddy, celle-ci sortait de la salle de bain avec pour seule tenue des pantalons rayés turquoises et ce qu'il reconnu comme étant le chandail trop grand des Rolling Stones qu'il lui avait prêté le soir où elle avait reçu le résultat de son test de grossesse. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle ne le lui avait jamais remis.

-'onne nuit, dit-elle faiblement en se laissant enfin tomber sur le lit sans cérémonie.

-Bonne nuit, répondit House en farfouillant dans le sac de sport qu'il avait amené à la recherche de ses pantalons de pyjama et d'un chandail confortable.

Quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il eut changé de vêtements, il se glissa entre les couvertures et sentit immédiatement la tiédeur attirante que Cuddy dégageait. À en juger par sa respiration, elle dormait déjà, son dos face à lui. Prenant soin de ne pas la toucher, il se rapprocha d'elle le plus qu'il pouvait et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de sa chevelure qui, même à cette heure avancée, sentait toujours bon la noix de coco.


	22. La proposition

Je sais je sais chers amis lecteurs, c'est impardonnable de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps! Mais je crois que ce chapitre est le plus long et le plus difficile que j'ai eu à écrire, en plus de toutes les autres compositions obligatoires que les profs du cegep m'imposent semaines après semaines…Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture, et laissez moi vos commentaires si le cœur vous en dit, c'est toujours très apprécié.

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de House M.D appartiennent à la Fox et à la NBC Universal. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fan du huddyship qui ne fait que rêver un peu…

Chapitre 22 : La proposition

Habituellement, la première chose qui effleurait l'esprit de House le matin était la sensation de brûlure qu'il avait dans la cuisse droite. Alors, sans même ouvrir les yeux, il tendait la main vers sa table de chevet où il était sûr de trouver sa bouteille de vicodin. Ce matin cependant, ce n'est pas la douleur qui fut la première sensation qui envahit House à son éveil; les yeux toujours clos, il sentit la chaleur du corps de Cuddy sur son flanc gauche et son souffle brûlant qui n'avait aucun mal à traverser le mince chandail qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il rêvait à ce qui s'était passé la veille, tellement la sensation sur son corps était similaire. Il se força à garder les yeux fermés pour éviter que son rêve ne s'évanouisse. Cependant, il nota que, contrairement à la veille, il pouvait maintenant sentir la pression d'un bras qui lui encerclait la taille. Réalisant qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour réaliser que Cuddy, qui avait probablement roulé vers lui dans son sommeil, était littéralement scotchée à lui. Cuddy était toujours profondément endormie. House referma les yeux et s'efforça de graver ce moment dans sa mémoire, cet instant volé qui passerait sans jamais revenir.

Il conserva la même position, sans bouger, pendant quelques instants. Puis vint un moment où il ne put repousser à plus tard sa première dose de Vicodin matinale tellement le tiraillement dans sa jambe droite s'intensifiait. Il releva la tête de son oreiller de quelques centimètres et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la pièce, à la recherche de son pantalon, dans les poches duquel il savait qu'il trouverait son tube de pilules. Il repéra son jeans qui traînait par terre à quelques pas seulement du lit. Il tenta de mettre la main dessus en étirant son bras libre, son remuer le reste de son corps, mais ne parvint qu'à effleurer le jeans rêche du bout des doigts. Se tortillant sous l'emprise lâche de Cuddy, il parvint à se glisser suffisamment vers la droite pour atteindre sa cible. Au moment où son poing se refermait, victorieux, sur le pantalon, Cuddy s'éveilla. Sans soulever les paupières, elle étira ses membres contre le corps de House, à la manière dont l'aurait fait un chat. House, son pantalon en main, reprit sa position initiale et rompit le silence confortable de ce matin d'automne.

-Tu sais que je pourrais te charger une somme extravagante pour avoir ainsi profiter de mon corps pendant une bonne partie de la nuit?

Cuddy ouvrit des yeux ronds quand elle entendit une voix rauque à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles et qu'elle réalisa que l'oreiller contre laquelle elle était plaquée respirait et possédait un battement de cœur qu'elle sentait contre sa joue. Elle eut un mouvement de recul assez brusque et se redressa dans le lit, maintenant complètement éveillée.

-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte…commença-t-elle, maladroite. Je suis désolée, j'ai du…enfin…

-Y'a pas à t'excuser, la coupa House en secouant son flacon de Vicodin pour faire tomber deux pilules dans sa main, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais bavé sur moi dans ton sommeil ou un truc du genre.

Rassurée du fait qu'elle n'avait pas provoqué de malaise, Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil vers son réveil.

-Eh ben dis donc, dit-elle en réprimant un bâillement, on s'est réveillé plutôt tard.

-On s'est couché plutôt tard, raisonna House en levant un sourcil.

-C'est vrai, admit Cuddy. Tu étais tellement absorbé dans cette conversation avec mon père.

-Il sait de quoi il parle quant il est question de musique, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, remarqua House.

-Oui, répondit Cuddy en souriant. Je me rappelle que quand on était toutes petites, ma sœur et moi, il nous apprenait à reconnaître la voix des chanteurs des disques qu'il écoutait. Il voulait toujours nous amener à des concerts, ce qui rendait ma mère folle : elle répétait toujours qu'un concert, ce n'était pas une place convenable pour des jeunes filles. Je crois qu'en fait elle était un peu jalouse du temps qu'on passait avec mon père.

-Il a l'air d'un type bien, dit House en s'étirant, pas du tout le genre d'homme qui viendrait me casser la figure simplement parce que j'ai divorcé sa fille, ce qui est plutôt rassurant pour moi. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ont plutôt l'air de m'apprécier, continua-t-il d'un ton satisfait.

-Et depuis quand le grand Gregory House se soucie de se que le monde pense de lui? demanda Cuddy, un sourcil levé.

-Je ne m'en soucie pas, je ne fais que constater, répondit House sur le même ton.

Cuddy laissa échapper un soupir en posant les pieds en bas du lit.

-Je ne voudrais pas te miner le moral, mais ça n'a pas été très difficile de les impressionner; mon père ne pouvait rêver mieux que d'avoir un genre qui se passionne pour la musique tout comme lui, et il t'a suffit de répondre aux centaines de questions que ma mère t'a posées pour l'avoir de ton côté. Ajoute ça au fait qu'ils sont surexcités à la simple idée de me savoir en couple et tu peux écrire un bouquin sur « comment plaire à ses beaux-parents pour les nuls »!

-C'est ça, enlève-moi tout le crédit! s'indigna House. Tu sais, j'ai fait des efforts considérables pour être si aimable avec eux

-Ça, je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Cuddy, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Considérant la façon selon laquelle tu as l'habitude de te comporter socialement, j'imagine que les dernières seize heures ont du être de la pure torture, continua-t-elle depuis la salle de toilette.

-En fait, j'ai presque peur d'y prendre goût, ironisa House, toujours étendu dans le lit de Cuddy.

-Je ne m'inquièterais pas si j'étais toi; tes bonnes vieilles habitudes vont très vite reprendre le dessus. D'ailleurs, je ne croyais pas dire cela un jour, mais je crois que je t'aime plus quand tu es un peu moins mielleux.

Cuddy s'arrêta devant la glace en réalisant quels mots elle avait utilisés. Bien sûre, tout le monde se servait de l'expression « j'aime » à tort et à travers pour désigner des sentiments qui n'avaient souvent rien à voir avec le véritable amour, mais le simple fait d'avoir prononcé les mots « je t'aime » en s'adressant à House avait fait rougir son visage. Elle était reconnaissante d'être dans la salle de bain, à l'abri du regard de House qui aurait tout de suite remarqué son trouble. Si lui-même avait remarqué l'utilisation de cette expression connotée, il n'en dit rien.

Alors que Cuddy finissait de coiffer et de nouer ses cheveux en désordre dans la salle de bain, House renifla bruyamment l'air.

-Il y a un problème? demanda Cuddy en étirant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain pour savoir ce qui dérangeait le nez de House.

-C'est bien des crêpes et du bacon que je sens? demanda-t-il sans cesser de renifler.

-Ça, c'est ma mère, dit Cuddy en reconnaissant l'odeur à son tour. Elle se sent toujours obligée de prendre le contrôle de la cuisine, partout où elle va. Tu vois, ma mère est une femme au foyer pour qui cuisiner est un art que toute femme qui se respecte devrait maîtriser. Elle me le rappelle religieusement à toutes les fois où elle me rend visite, même si elle sait très bien que la cuisine n'est pas mon point fort.

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux moins en désordre que quand elle y était entrée, l'air un peu plus réveillée aussi.

-Et tu prévois me redonner mon chandail…à quel moment exactement? demanda House en suivant Cuddy des yeux, toujours depuis sa position confortable dans le lit.

Elle baissa la tête vers le chandail puis haussa les épaules.

-Je l'aime bien, il est confortable. Alors je te le remettrai quand on va divorcer je suppose…ou peut-être jamais : il faut bien que je garde un souvenir de ce foutu mariage! dit-elle d'un ton léger.

House réprima un sourire.

-Bon, je vais aller voir si je ne pourrais pas donner un coup de main à ma mère avec la cuisine. Tu viendras nous rejoindre bientôt?

House se contenta d'un hochement de tête tandis que Cuddy se dirigeait vers le couloir pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Quand elle eut quitté la pièce, House soupira en laissant sa tête retomber contre la tête de lit. Il serait volontiers rester au lit plus longtemps à se la couler douce, mais ses beaux-parents partiraient sûrement après le déjeuner, ce qui ne lui laissait plus beaucoup de temps pour profiter de son statut de mari. Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas perdre plus de temps et d'aller rejoindre Cuddy à la cuisine.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, House s'arrêta un instant pour considérer la volée de marches qu'il allait devoir descendre. Prenant une grande inspiration, il descendit lentement la première marche, s'aidant de sa canne d'une main et de la rampe de l'autre. Sur les marches recouvertes de moquettes, il ne produisait pratiquement aucun son. Il atteint donc le bas de l'escalier sans que quiconque ne se soit aperçu de sa présence dans la pièce voisine. Il était sur le point de contourner le mur pour faire son entrée dans la cuisine quand il entendit prononcer son nom. Il resta immobile et tendit l'oreille, curieux.

-Dis-moi Lizzie, commença Abigail tout en remuant un bol de mélange à crêpe, quel âge exactement a Gregory?

-Il a eu cinquante ans cette année, répondit Cuddy en se choisissant une place à table, près de son père qui lisait le journal en silence.

-Il est un peu plus vieux que toi alors…murmura Abigail plus pour elle-même que pour Cuddy, mais cette dernière l'entendit.

-Et alors? demanda Cuddy en levant un sourcil. Il a un peu moins de sept ans de plus que moi, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui pose problème.

-Non, pas du tout, assura Abigail en affichant un sourire forcé, c'est juste que je me demandais…Gregory aime les enfants?

-Abby! gronda Noah en levant les yeux de son journal.

-Maman! s'exclama Cuddy au même moment que son père.

-Quoi?! protesta Abigail en levant les bras en signe d'innocence. Il me semble que c'est légitime de ma part de vouloir savoir si j'aurai un jour des petits enfants!

-Tu en as déjà, répondit Cuddy, les dents serrées.

-Je ne parlais pas des enfants de ta sœur, tu le sais bien! Il est au courant pour les tentatives de fertilisation in vitro? Il sait que tu aimerais devenir mère?

-Bien sûre qu'il est au courant, c'est même lui qui m'aidait avec les injections, répondit Cuddy en baissant le regard vers la table.

-Alors, même s'il est plutôt âgé pour devenir père, tu crois qu'il aimerait avoir des enfants? insista Abigail.

Toujours au bas de l'escalier, House ne remuait pas un muscle et écoutait la conversation avec intérêt.

Cuddy laissa échapper un long soupir.

-Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question directement, commença Cuddy en choisissant prudemment ses mots, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une idée qui l'enchante beaucoup. Je connais Greg depuis plus de vingt ans, et jamais il n'a exprimé le moindre désir d'avoir des enfants. Je ne crois pas que lui-même ait eu une enfance très heureuse, alors…

-Oh, dit simplement Abigail, visiblement déçue.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas de renoncer à la maternité? demanda Noah à son tour.

Cuddy fut un peu prise de court par la question de son père; il fallait croire qu'à force de vivre avec une femme qui voulait absolument tout savoir, on finissait par développer sa curiosité.

-Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me dérange pas du tout. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir un enfant, et je serais très heureuse d'en avoir avec Greg-

À ces mots, la respiration de House se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

-mais je respecte sa décision de ne pas en vouloir. Si c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai à renoncer pour qu'il fasse partie de ma vie, alors je suis prête à faire ce sacrifice.

Encore une fois, Cuddy réalisait que ce qu'elle disait à ses parents était le reflet de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle sentit un picotement naître au coin de ses yeux mais s'efforça de ne laisser échapper aucune larme.

Abigail afficha alors un sourire triste avant de se remettre à battre son mélange à crêpe et Noah posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de sa fille. Dans le hall d'entrée, House se rappela soudainement qu'il devait recommencer à respirer normalement avant de manquer d'oxygène. Il n'était pas du genre romantique, ni de nature à se laisser émouvoir facilement, mais ce discours l'avait malgré tout renversé. À la seule pensée que Cuddy pourrait renoncer à son désir le plus cher pour être avec lui, il se sentait fabuleusement léger. Il se sentait…aimé, et ce sentiment emplissait sa poitrine d'une chaleur réconfortante. Il se força cependant à rester objectif et à réprimer cette sensation envahissante; ce que Cuddy avait dit faisait parti du spectacle, de la mise en scène de leur faux mariage.

-Promets moi que tu ne poseras pas cette question à Greg, supplia presque Cuddy, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise.

-D'accord, promit Abigail.

Après avoir eu la confirmation de sa mère, Cuddy se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvait la cafetière. C'est ce moment là que House choisit pour faire son apparition dans la cuisine. Il portait encore son pyjama et ses cheveux se dressaient en épis sur sa tête. Évidemment, c'est Abigail qui le remarqua la première. Même si elle avait parut déçue de savoir que son nouveau gendre ne voulait pas d'enfants, son enthousiasme à son égard n'en fut pas affecté.

-Gregory! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement en l'apercevant. J'espère que tu as faim, j'ai préparé des crêpes, des œufs au plat, des gaufres et du bacon.

Noah leva à son tour les yeux de son journal et offrit un sourire chaleureux à House.

-Pour être honnête, c'est l'odeur qui m'a tiré du lit, avoua House à Abigail, qui en parut enchantée.

-C'est presque prêt, ajouta Abigail en retournant à ses chaudrons.

Cuddy s'affairait toujours près de la machine à café, dos à House. La sensation qui avait envahi celui-ci alors qu'il avait surpris la conversation ne l'avait pas entièrement quitté, aussi éprouva-t-il l'envie irrépressible de s'approcher de Cuddy, comme si elle avait été un aimant. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et ne s'arrêta quand son corps frôla le sien. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Cuddy s'aperçut qu'il se tenait derrière elle. Impulsive, elle décida de se laisser aller contre House, de façon à ce que son dos était maintenant pressé contre sa poitrine. Tout aussi impulsif, House encercla la taille de Cuddy de son bras gauche et alla même jusqu'à déposé un rapide baiser près de sa clavicule, là où le col du chandail trop grand pendait. House ne put pas le voir depuis sa position, mais le visage de Cuddy avait prit une jolie teinte rosée. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas renverser le lait qu'elle ajoutait à sa tasse de café. Quand elle eut finit de le préparer, House retira son bras de sa taille et saisit la tasse de café à la place.

-Merci pour le café chérie, dit-il en s'éloignant en direction de la table.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel puis se résigna à préparer une nouvelle tasse de café. House prit place à côté de Noah à la table du petit déjeuner, là où Cuddy s'était trouvée quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Pardon, j'imagine que tu veux lire le journal, dit Noah en tendant la pile de feuilles désordonnées à House.

-En fait, tu n'as qu'à lui donner la page de bandes dessinées et ça lui suffira, répondit Cuddy d'un ton moqueur avant que House n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

-Et voilà, c'est prêt! dit Abigail d'un ton jovial en déposant les assiettes sur la table. House remarqua, avec une certaine fierté, que la sienne était celle qui contenait le plus de nourriture. Il se mit aussitôt à en avaler le contenu avec appétit.

Leurs assiettes étaient presque vides quand Abigail posa une question sur ce qui semblait être devenu son sujet préféré, le mariage.

-Je sais que le mariage s'est fait de façon rapide, mais avez-vous au moins prit le temps de prendre quelques photos?

-C'est bête, commença Cuddy, mais ce n'est pas du tout une chose à laquelle nous avons pensé. C'était si spontané que ni moi ni Greg n'avons prit le temps d'emporter une caméra.

Soudainement, House se rappela de l'existence des photos qu'il avait découvertes dans sa poche de veston le lendemain du mariage. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Cuddy et s'était contenté de les glisser entre les pages d'un livre…

-Heureusement, dit-il alors, un des employés de la chapelle avait un de ces appareils Polaroid avec lesquels ont peut instantanément obtenir des clichés. On a donc pu garder un petit souvenir de la cérémonie.

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Abigail. Cuddy, qui était assise à la gauche de House, tourna vivement sa tête vers lui en affichant la mine la plus incrédule qu'il lui ait vu. Ses lèvres formèrent les mots « de quoi tu parles? » sans qu'elle ne laisse échapper un son.

-Laissez-moi une minute pour aller les chercher, elles sont dans la chambre, ajouta House avant de se lever de table, laissant une Cuddy bouche bée derrière lui.

Il fit rapidement son chemin jusqu'à l'escalier et le monta sans trop de peine avant de rejoindre la chambre. Il fouilla alors dans son sac de voyage à la recherche du roman policier qu'il y avait placé avant de partir de chez lui. Après avoir mis la main dessus, il en feuilleta quelques pages et retrouva rapidement les trois clichés qu'il y avait glissés plus d'un mois auparavant. Il eut un sourire en coin en les apercevant, songeant que Cuddy allait faire une tête incroyable en découvrant leur existence.

-Il n'y en a que trois, dit House en entrant dans la cuisine, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Il s'avança vers la table et y déposa les photos, que Cuddy découvrit en même temps que ses parents. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas! Tout ce temps qu'ils étaient revenus de Las Vegas et House ne lui avait jamais parlé de ces clichés. Elle ne se rappelait même pas que quiconque à la cérémonie ait eu un appareil.

House observa sa réaction, amusé. Cuddy regarda attentivement les photos une par une, commençant par celle où on les voyait s'embrasser. Elle semblait littéralement hypnotisée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Après avoir minutieusement observé chacune des images dans ses moindres détails, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de House, qui semblait avoir un plaisir fou.

-Vous étiez tout simplement adorables! s'extasia Abigail. N'est-ce pas Noah qu'ils étaient adorables?!

-Effectivement, ce sont de très belles photos, approuva Noah avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme que sa femme.

Plus tard, quand Abigail débarrassa la table, elle prit les photos qui s'y trouvaient et les épingla avec fierté sur la porte du réfrigérateur à l'aide d'aimants.

Les Cuddy prirent congé avant le déjeuner. Noah et Abigail firent des salutations chaleureuses à leur fille ainsi qu'à leur nouveau gendre. Abigail serra House dans ses bras dans une étreinte étonnement puissante et, les larmes aux yeux, déclara :

-Nous sommes très heureux que tu fasses parti de notre famille mon garçon.

-La prochaine fois qu'on visite, j'aimerais bien que tu me montres un peu ce baby grand, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, proposa Noah en serrant la main de House, qui hocha en signe d'approbation.

Cuddy embrassa ses parents et leur souhaita de faire bonne route avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte.

-Et bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'on s'est ennuyé pendant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, soupira House quand la porte se fut refermé derrière ses beaux-parents. Dis donc, ça épuise d'être aussi attentionné!

Il se dirigea lentement vers le salon avec la seule envie de se laisser tomber dans l'un des deux gros fauteuils moelleux, mais la voix de Cuddy l'arrêta net.

-Un instant House! dit-elle fermement, les mains sur les hanches.

-Tu recommence à utiliser mon nom de famille; je devrais m'inquiéter? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement alarmé.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ces photos? Je ne savais même pas que quelqu'un en avait prises pendant la cérémonie!

-J'ai eu droit à la même surprise que toi le lendemain du mariage; je ne m'en rappelais pas non plus, mais je les ai retrouvées dans ma poche de veston avec le contrat de mariage.

-Et tu avais l'intention de me les montrer éventuellement ou bien tu aimais mieux les conserver pour pouvoir jouer aux dards dessus une fois que le divorce serait prononcé?

House esquissa un sourire; il n'avait jamais eu de doute quant au fait que cette femme savait être tout aussi sarcastique que lui. La différence résidait tout simplement dans le fait que Cuddy avait assez de diplomatie et de tact pour éviter de formuler à voix haute toutes les répliques cinglantes qui lui venaient en tête.

-Écoute, je n'ai pas volontairement décidé d'omettre leur existence! Je les ai trouvées dans ma poche, je ne savais pas quoi faire avec alors je les ai glissées entre les pages d'un livre qui traînait là et je les ai complètement oubliées. Quand ta mère a parlé de photos de mariage tout à l'heure, je me suis rappelé leur existence et j'ai réalisé que j'avais accidentellement amené le livre dans lequel elles se trouvaient, expliqua House.

-Vraiment? demanda Cuddy, sceptique.

-Vraiment, répondit House honnêtement. Mais c'était tout de même délirant de voir la tronche que tu as fait quand tu les a vues! se moqua-t-il.

Cuddy le regarda avec un regard sévère puis se dirigea à son tour vers le salon. Elle choisit le fauteuil le plus prêt et s'y effondra littéralement.

-Tout ce cirque, ça m'a épuisée, dit-elle faiblement. Il était temps que mes parents quittent, je ne savais plus quel mensonge il faudrait encore inventé pour faire paraître tout ça crédible.

-C'était…assez amusant, remarqua House en s'assoyant dans le fauteuil à l'opposé de celui où se trouvait Cuddy.

-Il n'y a que toi pour trouver ce genre de situation amusante, répliqua Cuddy. Contrairement à toi, je n'aime pas mentir à mes parents, ni leur cacher des choses.

-Pour une débutante, tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillée, je t'assure.

-Peut-être, mais ça m'a fait sentir coupable, admit-elle.

House leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as absolument tout détesté de ce petit séjour avec tes parents! C'était…pour le moins divertissant! Même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer, je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'a plu dans tout ça; tu aimes les conflits et les épreuves difficiles, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais embauché. J'ai pas raison?

Cuddy était toujours époustouflée de constater à quel point House la connaissait bien; il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle avait apprécié, simplement elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle avait envie d'en parler à House, ni même que ce dernier avait envie de l'entendre.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, semblant en avoir oublié jusqu'à la présence de House. Celui-ci en déduit que Cuddy avait tout simplement décidé de ne pas répondre à sa question. C'est pourquoi quand Cuddy parla enfin, sa voix le fit presque sursauter.

-Il y a peut-être une chose que j'ai appréciée dans toute cette comédie, dit-elle soudainement en fixant ses mains. Mais c'est…enfin c'est complètement insignifiant…

-Allez, je ne vais pas me foutre de ta gueule, si c'est ce que tu crains, dit House pour l'encourager à continuer.

Cuddy releva la tête vers lui puis soutint son regard un instant avant de détourner la tête.

-Il y a une éternité que je n'avais pas présenté quelqu'un à ma famille, tu sais, un petit copain. Durant les dernières années, à toutes les fois où j'ai rencontré mes parents, je me suis sentit…diminuée, presque coupable de ne pas avoir d'homme dans ma vie, de ne pas pourvoir leur montrer que j'avais autant de succès dans ma vie personnelle qu'au boulot. Mais hier, c'était très différent…je me sentais accomplie devant eux, car grâce à toute cette comédie j'ai pu leur montrer que j'avais réussi à me construire quelque chose de sérieux, une relation stable qui me rendait heureuse. Toute cette intimité entre nous…- elle désigna successivement House et elle-même d'un geste de la main – ça m'a rappelé à quel point c'est réconfortant d'être en couple, et je crois que j'étais fière que mes parents soient témoins de cette intimité, parce que je savais que ça allait satisfaire leurs attentes.

House garda le silence, se contentant d'observer Cuddy, qui semblait encore réfléchir très sérieusement au sujet qu'elle venait d'aborder. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé à parler, elle se leva du fauteuil.

-Tu vois, ce n'était rien de très passionnant à entendre, en plus je sais que tu détestes les confidences qui sont trop personnelles alors…, dit-elle tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le salon et à remonter à sa chambre pour enfiler autre chose que son pyjama.

Alors qu'elle avait presque atteint le hall, elle fit volte-face et ajouta :

-Alors je crois que je te dois te remercier de m'avoir embarquée dans ce cirque hier.

Comme elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que House lui réponde quoi que ce soit, elle pivota sur elle-même une fois de plus pour reprendre la direction de la chambre à coucher, mais la voix de House l'arrêta.

-Pourquoi on ne continuerait pas alors? demanda-t-il faiblement, mais d'une voix parfaitement audible.

-Je ne saisis pas très bien ce que tu veux dire, dit Cuddy, toujours debout sur le seuil du salon.

-Laisses tomber, dit-il alors sur le même ton.

Curieuse, Cuddy revint prendre place dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait occupé dans le salon.

-Allez, je ne vais pas me foutre de ta gueule, si c'est ce que tu crains, dit-elle avec un sourire en reprenant les paroles que House avait utilisées plus tôt.

House soupira; la curiosité de Cuddy lui venait définitivement de sa mère, ça il le savait maintenant.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si ça t'a fait sentir si bien de retrouver cette…intimité comme tu dis, alors pourquoi on ne continuerait pas à faire semblant? expliqua House, plutôt mal à l'aise de faire une proposition qui lui ressemblait si peu.

Et il y avait une simple et bonne raison pour laquelle il avait osé proposer une telle chose; Cuddy était devenue pour lui aussi addictive que la plus forte des drogues. S'il avait été enivrant de se rapprocher de Cuddy quand ses parents étaient présents, il devenait pénible de penser qu'il ne pourrait plus en faire autant alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Et de la même façon qu'un toxicomane prend tous les moyens pour s'assurer de toujours avoir de la drogue à sa disposition, cette proposition était la première chose à laquelle l'esprit tordu de House avait pensé pour garder Cuddy auprès de lui encore quelques instants.

-Tu veux dire, continuer de faire comme si on était vraiment un couple, même quand on est seul, même quand il n'y a personne que nous devons convaincre? demanda Cuddy avec des yeux ronds.

House se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, finit par dire Cuddy après un court instant de silence.

Ce n'est pas la possibilité de conserver une certaine intimité avec House qui la rebutait, bien au contraire; c'était plutôt le fait que s'ils agissaient de la sorte, la frontière déjà très mince qui séparait la fiction de la réalité se brouillerait encore plus. Elle n'était pas certaine que c'était souhaitable.

-Je ne te propose pas ça dans le but de coucher avec toi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, précisa House, bien que je n'y verrais aucune objection. Simplement, je me dis que tant qu'à être marié, aussi bien profiter de l'occasion pour vivre comme un vrai couple. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle on s'est marié, alors…

-Non, répondit Cuddy avec une rationalité irréfutable, on s'est marié parce qu'on était complètement bourré!

-D'accord, admit House, l'alcool a sans aucun doute son rôle dans toute cette histoire. Mais voyons les choses en face; après le divorce, je ne vais pas me remarier, je ne sais même pas si je vais me remettre en couple. De ton côté, même s'il est plus probable que tu trouves un vieux gâteux qui voudra t'épouser- Cuddy prit un air offensée- ça m'étonnerais que ce soit pour le mois prochain. Selon Wilson, et il faut en croire son expérience, il reste quatre, peut-être cinq jours avant que l'on reçoive les documents officiels du divorce.

Cuddy écoutait attentivement ce que House lui disait, sans rien dire.

-Après le divorce, continua-t-il, ce ne sera plus le temps de faire semblant. On va se retrouver seul, comme avant, et peut-être pour longtemps. Et même si je prétends souvent le contraire, tu sais comme moi que vivre seul, c'est plutôt moche. C'est une opportunité comme une autre. On est tout les deux des adultes consentants avec une totale absence de vie personnelle, alors je ne vois pas de mal à profiter de cette situation pour prétendre le contraire.

- Justement, toi et moi, on n'est pas très doué pour l'intimité…, tenta d'objecter Cuddy.

-Considérant le fait que tes parents ont cru dur comme fer à notre histoire, je serais plutôt tenter de croire qu'on n'est pas si mal après tout. On a déjà fait un progrès considérable; je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais maintenant on s'appelle par nos prénoms et on se tutoie, même quand il n'y a personne d'autre pour nous entendre, remarqua House avec raison.

Cuddy sourit à cette remarque; elle aussi avait remarqué.

-Je sais, dit-elle. Je crois que la dernière fois que je t'ai appelé par ton prénom-

-C'était quand on était encore en fac de médecine, la coupa House. En fait, si je me rappelle bien, c'était pendant notre folle nuit de passion torride et _hurlais _littéralement mon prénom parce que tu-

-J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir, interrompit Cuddy à son tour en levant les mains pour le faire taire. Mais je ne suis pas encore certaine que ce soit une idée géniale. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre de bien comprendre les…euh, disons termes de ta suggestion.

House se gratta la figure et pensa à la meilleure façon possible de résumer son idée, de façon à ce que Cuddy l'accepte.

-Ce que je te propose, c'est rien de plus que la relation qu'on avait, ou du moins qu'on _semblait _avoir, quand tes parents étaient là. Pas de sexe-à moins que tu insistes bien sûre- pas d'engagement, pas d'attache. Simplement…cette sensation réconfortante dont tu parlais de se savoir en couple, cette impression de se sentir accompli, je crois qu'on pourrait se donner le droit d'en profiter, même quand on est seul tout les deux.

Cuddy était franchement stupéfaite que House ose parler de cette façon. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas totalement insensible au fond, mais le fait qu'il admette, indirectement, que lui aussi recherchait ce sentiment que seul l'intimité d'un couple procurait la déstabilisait beaucoup.

-Greg…je ne sais pas…

-Tu n'as pas confiance en mes idées? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-Tu excuseras mon scepticisme, mais la dernière fois que j'ai accepté une de tes propositions, je me suis retrouvée dans une chapelle miteuse en plein milieu de la nuit avec une bague de pacotille au doigt!

House savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour prendre sa décision. Il était inutile d'insister davantage; il lui avait fait une proposition, lui en avait expliqué clairement les termes. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision. Alors que Cuddy semblait peser le pour et le contre, House se leva du fauteuil et prit la direction de la chambre à coucher. Il grimpa lentement la volée de marches qui menaient à l'étage puis alla récupérer son sac de voyage dans la chambre de Cuddy. Quand il redescendit, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était encore assise dans le fauteuil, le regard fixé dans le vide droit devant elle.

Il agrippa son manteau sur la patère près de la porte. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Cuddy se rendit compte qu'il s'en allait.

-Où vas-tu? demanda-t-elle en sortant de sa rêverie.

-Je retourne chez moi, tu sais, l'endroit où j'habite, où je dors, où je mange, répondit House en enfilant son manteau. Il y a beaucoup trop de marches ici, et je n'ai pas amené assez de vicodin. On se revoit demain soir je suppose?

-Oui, je suppose. Écoute, je vais prendre le temps de penser à cette proposition, je te tiendrai au courant.

House hocha la tête.

-Très bien.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la maison de Cuddy alors que le soleil atteignait son point le plus haut dans le ciel clair et froid de l'automne.


	23. Une suite à venir

J e ne veux surtout pas vous faire de faux espoirs, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je suis simplement venue vous annoncer que JE REPRENDS L'ÉCRITURE DE MA FIC!

Je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté et je vous prie de m'en excuser, pour ma défense disons simplement qu'il y a eu un tas de bouleversements dans ma vie dernièrement. Et comme vous tous, j'ai écouté le dernier épisode de la saison 6 et je me demandais si ça valait la peine de continuer une fic dans laquelle House et Cuddy ne sont pas encore réunis. Conclusion : j'en ai déduit que ce que nous, fans inconditionnels de House, aimons par-dessus tout (en tout cas c'est le cas pour moi…), c'est de voir _de quelle façon _ House et Cuddy vont arriver à former un couple, beaucoup plus que de les voir former un couple.

Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas travaillé à cette fic que j'ai du la relire d'un bout à l'autre, alors je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais pouvoir poster à l'avenir, mais je vais le faire, promis! J'ai lu tous vos reviews, qui sont toujours tellement appréciés, et j'ai bien ris quand j'ai constaté que beaucoup d'entre vous ne comprenez pas certaines des expressions que j'utilise! La faute à la langue québécoise il faut croire! ;)

Alors je suis de retour sur fanfic et compte bien y rester jusqu'à ce que ma fic soit ENFIN finie. Merci de votre intérêt et à bientôt!


End file.
